


Before the Lens

by beebeesquared



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Camming, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Simeon is secretly a horny boi, Smut, Solomon is your bestie, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, camboyMammon, camgirlMC, the wonders of teledildonics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeesquared/pseuds/beebeesquared
Summary: You are a camgirl who goes by the name Celeste. After experiencing what could only be explained as a supernatural connection with a man during your first time on camera, you go back in hopes of seeing those electric blue eyes again. Along the way you develop a slight crush(obsession) with the popular up and coming golden-eyed camboy named Paz.Then you are dragged down to the Devildom for a year-long exchange program at R.A.D. and realize the two men you’ve been lusting after are one and the same.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 141
Kudos: 534





	1. A Taste of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic in the fandom woot woot let's goooo. I felt the need to see our fav tsundere in a camboy!au and decided to contribute. Buckle up kiddos and enjoy!
> 
> !!! PLEASE READ !!!
> 
> I should also state that this is a purely fictional piece of work and while it does feature some very real topics, my depiction of everything will not be 100% accurate. This is MY interpretation of the camming industry and the story is written the way it is to move the plot line along. Due to the very real nature of the base storyline, there will be some themes that you may find uncomforting and possible triggers. Please keep this in mind while you read.
> 
> !!! PLEASE READ !!!

He had been desperate.

It was a normal day like any other. Mammon had been dicking around on his D.D.D. in the foyer of House Lamentation sprawled in one of the tall armchairs, fingers twitching with the unbound urge to just _do something._ He had never officially checked into it, but he was pretty sure he was a textbook case of ADHD. Truly, the ol’ man had made sure he was #blessed before giving him the boot.

Mammon sighed heavily and shifted his attention from the glowing device in his palm to his younger brother in the room, lamenting. At this time normally he himself would be out at one of the smokey bars he favorited, betting and playing a game of pool but after a particularly ugly settlement of a bet the other night, Lucifer had locked him in for a week. Already on day two, he had reached his limit.

Mammon inhaled deeply and sighed impossibly louder, almost resembling a wail, before Belphie groaned out in response from the couch opposite of him.

“Do you REALLY have to keep doing that? Some of us are trying to sleep here, you know.”

Mammon huffed.

“But I’m boooooored man! AND I don’t have any money so I can’t buy any packs for my D.D.D. games!”

“‘Don’t care. Bother someone else.”

But that wasn’t an option. Beel was in the middle of his nightly gorging in the kitchen while Levi was locked away in his room. Asmo was up to his weekly ‘love yourself night’ instead of going out to hook up with some random creature but based on the heated moans coming from the room, Mammon wasn’t sure if it was much different. Satan was doing god knows what per his usual aloof nature and Lucifer...well, Mammon would rather be caught hanging from the ceiling than buddying up with the firstborn.

So he was down to the youngest.

“But I can’t Belphie! Please helpa elder out! I’ll be in your debt!”

The Avatar of Sloth’s indigo eyes narrowed on Greed’s azure.

“As if you aren’t already.”

All that could be heard was the crackle of the fire in the dark room while their gazes matched in a battle of nerve. The indigo broke away a minute later, rolling to the side in frustration.

“Fine-”

Mammon jumped up, whooping in victory before Belphie continued.

“-But I’m not giving you money.” 

The tan demon’s momentary high quickly deflated and his body slouched.

“How the hell am I supposed to do anything fun then?!”

Belphie sat up from his spot, the fury tail attached to his black and white spotted pillow dangling from the movement. 

“You know, there are ways other than gambling to entertain yourself Mammon.”

* * *

  
  


“FUCK! You gotta be kidding me!”

Mammon groaned, pushing away from the white top of his desk and stretched back against his chair. The blinding light from the computer before him was the only thing that lit his messy room at the moment, multiple empty cups of ramen showing the extent of time he had spent there.

Belphie had given him his password and username to a host server with various different types of services. After showing him the basics and giving him some recommendations, Belphie had taken his leave to go back to snoozing around Lamentation, but not before adding to not interrupt him no matter what the problem be. Mammon shrugged the comment but had to admit the human-made MMORPG game that Belphie had recommended, LOLOL, had kept him entertained for longer than he thought it would. The desire to crush all the little human guilds had kept him up until what was now 2 am, with only the third death in a row from a player called  
‘Hacker God’ deterring him from continuing his purge of mankind.

Mammon sat back up and looked at the cheesy ‘GAME OVER’ in red on his screen. Not wanting to continue the losing streak, he clicked out of the tab and went to the search bar to look at the favorites. If Belphie was able to suggest something that kept him entertained for multiple hours he was bound to have something else interesting or at least some solid blackmail material, right?

The first app was a food ordering site, with orders that consisted of the entirety of Hell’s Kitchen’s menu. Mammon almost wished he had a twin as dotting as Belphie was to Beel. The second was some random forum site talking about random topics with Beel’s team, human world news, and edgy quotes being highlighted groups. 

Mammon rested his chin in his propped up arm, clicking out of the forum and onto the fourth app.

_Really, I shouldn’t have expected anything super exciting from the kid. It’s sorta implied with the constant sleep and…_ his eyes widened taking in the page before him. 

_Belphegor you dirty, dirty, cow._

Spread across Mammon’s screen was an array of scantily clad women and men, images of them frozen in various stages of pleasure. 

_Livestreams,_ Mammon quickly corrected himself after noting the small ‘play’ in the corner of each image. A wicked grin spread across his lips. He had stumbled onto a cam website.

_Other ways to entertain yourself indeed, dear sweet Belphie._

As a model and as one of the Elite of Devildom society, Mammon himself had experienced what it was like to have the cold lens of a camera trained on you, catching every flaw. But he also knew just how freeing the feeling of being stripped bare for everyone to see could be. Each heated gaze trained on you, entranced by every movement. It was intoxicating to the point where you start to need the attention. To crave it.

A slow shiver pulsed down Mammon’s spine at the thought, a small pool of desire forming.

Blame it on the 3,000 coins that were already in the account or the forming hardness between his legs, but Mammon’s curiosity was _piqued._ Mammon knew that if he didn't continue exploring the page, his curiosity would practically burn him alive and that would certainly be a problem.

_And Belphie said not to bother him no matter what the problem be so I should just continue._

Mammon nodded in agreement with his sound logic.

_And they call me Stupidmammon_ he sneered as he ran a hand through his unruly white mane, pushing it back out of his eyes before leaning closer to the screen.

Rather than going to the Top-Rated page, he clicked on the ‘New” tab and looked around a bit. Perhaps he was being a hypocrite, but Mammon did not want to see someone like himself, who knew how to work the camera from years of experience with artificially perfect poses and moans. No, he wanted someone fresh and pure, green in their actions and unknowing of their full seductive allure.

He wanted someone innocent.

After searching around a little bit a promising image popped up and he clicked on the window.

The camera was focused on a bed with a light gray comforter and some fluffy throw pillows at the top. Though not much else could be seen from the view, it was clear the rest of the room consisted of the same light creamy colors and lacked any items that were too personal or identifying. Smart. It seemed to be dark wherever it was taking place, the soft orangish mood lighting from the lamps on either side of the bed and behind the camera as well. 

Some shuffling and indistinguishable whispers could be heard before there was a flash of movement and a woman settled on the bed. Dressed in a light pink silk slip that matched the flush of her skin, very little was left to the imagination. Her eyes were wide and sparkling looking past the camera at something, _someone,_ with apprehension and a touch of excitement. She bit her lip nervously before nodding and directed her gaze solely to the camera. A soft smile broke from her lips, radiant and inviting, albeit a bit hesitant. 

“Hello, my angels, and welcome. My name is Celeste and I’m here to give each one of you a taste of heaven.”

Had Mammon been of sane mind he would have scoffed at the irony of the situation. Of him, a demon and a fallen angel, planning to jack off to a girl with a name meaning “heavenly”. But now, enraptured by the little human in front of him, he wanted nothing more than whatever she was willing to give him. He wasn’t the only one either.

**Creamiebunbun: im loving the aesthetic hell yeah honey im ready to SIN**

**Edging_lord: sweet lil angel im sure you got something i wanna taste *licks lips***

**Pillowboi21: You new to cam baby? How about I show you the ropes**

The girl smiled sweetly and laughed. 

“You are right Pillowboi this is, in fact, my first time camming. A friend suggested that I try it out because they thought I might like it. I decided to come to this site after hearing how well you all treat the cammers.” She gently traced a fingertip across the edge of the silken clothing she was wearing and looked up at the audience through her dark lashes. “I hope that you take care of me as well.”

Mammon’s heart rate jumped from the sultry look and his palms dug against his thighs, taking in the already growing hardness in his jeans. _Fuck,_ the human hadn’t done anything overtly sexual yet he was already this turned on. He needed to regain some semblance of control over himself or the show would end much too quickly. Mammon gulped and took a deep breath before training his eyes back up at the screen.

“-now for some rules. Please be nice to both me and your fellow watchers. The only type of sinning we’re doing here today is the kind that makes us all feel good. If there is any use of derogatory terms or overt aggression my moderator will block you from the show and chat. Mod, please say hello to my lovely angels.”

**modSOLO: Heya cherubs. Play nice in heaven or you’ll be the next fallen angel.**

The woman looked up past the camera with a slight frown. “Can’t you at least try to play nice, Solo?”

A slight huff could be heard off-screen before the next message appeared.

**modSOLO: Fine. Have fun and spend lots of money on Celeste. We both look forward to our time with you!!!**

A light smile once again danced across the woman’s face, pleased with the change and she continued. “Now since it's my first time, I’m not going to make the prices too steep. I’m going to start off with the basics but plan on playing with this.” She reached a hand out beyond the scope of the screen before coming back with a bright pink object in hand. The image refocused. 

It was a bright pink dildo at least eight inches long with veins and a set of balls at the base. Her hand lightly brushed against it, giving it a half pump, before going down to the base and pressing something.

A strong hum erupted from the device. 

The human looked back up at the camera and said in a sultry tone, “Let’s start with my clothes. Fifteen coins to get them off.”

The animated sound of coins clinking played as the amount added up quickly, and the girl, Celeste, slowly teased the pink fabric off, leaving her bare. Mammon’s eyes ran over her image, taking in the pert breasts and already hardened nubs of her nipples to the smooth expanse of her stomach and the swell of her touching thighs. In this moment she seemed celestial, moving with pure beauty and calm grace.

Mammon looked back at his door making sure it was locked, before fumbling out of his own clothes, succumbing to the urge to match her bare state. Sure, the lock would do little to stop one of his brothers if they really wanted to barge in but the false sense of security it provided was enough for him to continue.

**Edging_lord: ur tits look so fuckable damn**

**Babieboo722: 50 coins to fuck your mouth with the toy**

**Babieboo722 sent 50 coins.**

**Pillowboi21 sent 20 coins.**

**Pillowboi21: You got me thinking such dirty thoughts, C. Bet ya wanna hear them...**

**Creamiebunbun: you look absolutely angelic Celeste**

“Thanks, everyone. I’ll get right on it Babie.” The woman shuffled forward towards the camera with the dildo in hand before licking a testing strip up the underside. Then, after spitting on it for lubrication, she sunk her mouth down the shaft.

Mammon’s left hand dug into the arm of his chair while his lotioned-up right reached to his length, straining and hard against his stomach. He matched his hand to her actions, watching her lips as they suckled the artificial plastic, imagining it was his own. He moaned in response to her when she took it in too fast, hitting the back of her throat and choking slightly. She bobbed her head eagerly on the dildo rather than thrusting it in and out of her mouth and Mammon had to slow his movements to slow the building wave of pleasure inside. 

Celeste’s raw lips left the dick with a _pop!_ and she panted slightly. “Ooo that felt good.” She scooted back up onto the bed and leaned back. “Sucking a dick really does get me excited. Wanna see?” And then bashfully, with a blush blooming across her face, opened her legs to show the world her glistening core. Mammon’s hand tightened his hand at the base of his erection to combat instant combustion from the mere sight. He did not dare miss a single moment of her movement by looking in the chat but could faintly hear the clinking of coins as she brought the tip of the slickened dildo to her chest, the object humming to life.

“A-Ah!” she yelped at the sudden stimulation as she shakily circled it around her nipple, her other hand reaching up to need her other breast. Mammon hungrily watched and lazily pumped himself, practically salivating at the sight of the blushing girl, wishing he was there with her being one to draw the breathy noises from her lips. He imagined how her skin would taste, clean and fresh with a hint of saltiness from beading sweat, and how she would quiver under his touch, eyes glistening brightly with unshed tears from the white-hot ecstasy she would feel. 

He cursed as his dick throbbed violently, once again opening his eyes to see the enchanting angel. 

She had shifted onto her side, curled so the camera could catch both the sight of her blissed-out face and had the tip of the dildo pressing against her slickened folds. She released a stuttered breath and looked up and the camera with pleading eyes.

“P-Please I need it. I need you.”

“Yesss” Mammon hissed darkly in response, thrusting up into his hand, searching for more stimulation. “Take it in for me. Show me how you want it.”

The woman, as if hearing Mammon’s words, pressed the dick into herself, sheathing the whole length of the dildo in one fell swoop. Her breath hitched at the sudden intrusion and she paused all movement to adjust.

“S-So full…” the woman hummed thoughtfully before reaching her hand back to the base of the toy. “... I want to do more for all of you.” 

The moment the dildo thrummed to life inside her, the woman’s back arched forward, her throat releasing a low moan. She steadily began to pull the toy in and out, fucking herself on it, releasing string after string of heavenly noises from her mouth each time it slammed back into her. 

Mammon watched, eyes lidded with lust, matching his every thrust to her own. Dick heavy and hot, dribbling pre-cum and pulsing wildly, the ever-growing wave of pleasure threatening to crash down. Looking at the angel before him he saw the weakened and stuttering thrusts, her peak near as well. He swelled at the thought but then realized. 

They were not alone.

A flash of something dark and ferocious ran through him.

Mammon wanted her to cum to him and him alone. 

Quickly, he leaned down to the now frenzied group chat to type out his message and sent it quickly before their time was up.

**cuddlysloth7: 2500 coins to scream my name**

**cuddlysloth7 sent 2500 coins**

The woman bit her lip, cheeks flushed looking at the screen in understanding. “Fuck yes, okay cuddlysloth- I will I-” Head lost in a pleasurable haze, she chanted “I’m close-ngh! I’m gonna-”

Mammon looked down on the screen and quickened the speed of his hand as his peak arrived, watching as another shot of pleasure raced through her form. His angel was coming apart at the seams just for him and Mammon wanted nothing more to see it in the flesh.

_“Mammon. Say it. Cum with me, Celeste. Cum just for me_ .” he growled out possessively, reaching out with all his strength to where she was, an unknown location much too far away from him hoping, _praying,_ for any kind of connection.

Her eyes suddenly flashed open in shock and to the camera. Her gaze locked on his heated golden-blue one, mouth dropping open in a gasp. His hand raised, reaching out.

_“Mammon!”_

The wave of pleasure crashed, the blinding white-hot bliss of jumping from the summit together enveloping both human and demon as they looked into each other’s eyes realms apart. 

  
  



	2. 12 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it 5:48 am and I'm posting an update? Yessir. Got a lil angsty yo but #TeamSolomon. Sorry 'bout that but hey there's some sexy time too so enjoyyyyy

“Thanks for joining me, everyone. Make sure to come back at the same time next Thursday for another taste of heaven.” You smile at the camera and blow a sweet kiss. “This is Celeste, signing off. See you next time my angels!”

The red light faded away and you almost instantaneously slump back onto the bed with a groan, breaking the cheery facade of Celeste. 

“I swear, Solo, this gig is making me rub myself raw. Literally.”

A familiar balled-up mass of cotton narrowly whizzes past your face and onto your bed beside you. 

“Yeah, well then you're rubbing too hard. Or you need to invest in better lube. Either way, cover yourself up. I've reached my daily tolerance level of seeing you naked.”

You pick up your robe and shrug it on glaring at your best friend and moderator.

“Hey! Ya’ know this face is the money maker right?! Damaging the goods is gonna result in a big pay cut! You know the audience doesn’t like any type of bruising.”

Solomon stood up from where he was fiddling with light and quirked a silver brow.

“Says the one who thought it would be a good idea to test out handcuffs for the first time live last week. Or have you forgotten how you thrashed around like a fish on land because you used an egg vibe at the same time?"

An evil smirk crossed your face. 

“At least the handcuffs were better than your raspberry jam idea.”

His eyes widened in horror, visions of the hours spent cleaning all remnants of red fruit from your room practically reflecting on his eyes.

“MC, we agreed to never speak of that again.” he hissed after you as you headed to the bathroom, cackling.

You had first met Solomon when you were both placed into the same first-year seminar in college. It was only when the rest of the class had made plans to go out raving the night before the midterm that you had bonded. Both Solomon and you had opted to stay in and study in the communal lounge rather than getting drunk off your asses when a test worth twenty-five percent of your final grade was the next day. A few questions back and forth and the sharing of some notes later, a friendly banter had been started up between the two of you. After that night, you regularly studied and relaxed together, eventually becoming inseparable, spending so much time together that you learned each other’s deepest secrets and insecurities. 

It had been Solomon who had suggested camming in the first place as a way to earn some quick cash and play to your inner exhibitionist. He had the equipment and experience required due to his Photography and Media Management double major and, with him offering to be your moderator to ease your initial fears, you agreed. And at first, that was all it had been. You were curious and a bit bored with regular sex, the repeated routine of hooking up with people who were only after their release, and craved something more. After that first time in front of the camera, your reasons changed entirely.

With your body freshly wet and scrubbed clean of any remnants that came with camming, you stepped out of the shower and into a pair of fresh pj’s, noting the freshly changed sheets already on your bed. Your heart bloomed. Solomon really was too good to you.

You opened the door to the main section of the apartment you and Solomon shared and padded over to the couch where he sat clicking away on his laptop.

Plopping down beside him, you peered over at the bright graphics on the screen. Your live stream’s stats.

“How was it tonight?”

“Good,” Solomon stated as his fingers continued to fly across the keyboard, “not great but good. A continuous steady increase in viewers and coins spent. Tonight’s viewer peak was 647 and we made… a little more than $700. It’s not ‘fisting’ good but it's still an increase.”

You shuddered at the memory. A viewer had bought you a fist-shaped toy to take up your ass for a pretty penny. It was by far your highest-rated video but based on the pain that _every_ _single movement_ gave you for a week afterward, you weren't thrilled to try it again.

“Well, we did keep it relatively vanilla...” you commented and he nodded in agreement.

Doing well in the camming industry was like any other social media industry. New content was needed weekly and it had to be fresh and innovative; stuff that wasn't anywhere else. Solomon and you did that by taking part in trends and challenges as well as playing around with things that other cammers were usually unwilling to do. By doing that, the Celeste brand had grown overwhelmingly in the seven months since it had started, with you becoming one of the top-rated cammers on your site. There were, however, other higher-ranking performers, many of whom had made camming their full-time job or had a following in the standard porn video community that helped support their live streams. Yet, you were unwilling to take that next step due to your desire to pursue other careers professionally. 

Your growing popularity was beginning to edge on the side of dangerous for those future professions as people had begun to recognize you. It had only happened twice, and in random adult entertainment stores nonetheless, but having people recognize you in your streetwear and not in Celeste’s usual lingerie and makeup was nerve-racking for you. Solomon was the one who made those trips now, but the fears they set in were still ever-present. Even so, you were unable to bring yourself to stop. You still had to find _him._

“..how about the interactions?”

Solomon stopped his movement and gave you a look. _The look._

“He wasn’t there.”

He hadn’t been since your first night.

**cuddlysloth7** or, as you preferred to refer to him, Mammon.

You had watched the video over multiple times yourself even though the memory was fresh in your brain. You saw how your eyes looked into the camera, _through_ the camera, eyes dilating an extreme amount. How your mouth hung open and the shout of “Mammon!” had ripped out of your throat as your release racked through your body before collapsing to the bed. The video shut off after that, Solomon having raced to help you, not caring about the concerned questions of the viewers or signing off properly.

The personal experience had been much less haunting, a voice crooning out as it called for your attention. The rest of your vision had hazed out but you had looked, turning to see a set of eyes staring back. Ocean blue with a hint of something else. The raw emotion that swam through them, the hunger and desire so pure and unfiltered had set you off causing what was now the best orgasm of your life.

Having watched the video more than a hundred times you knew that while it seemed like some type of supernatural connection, you wanted nothing more than to experience it again. Though Solomon profusely refused to acknowledge the otherworldly nature of it, he reluctantly agreed to help you in the search for the user **cuddlysloth7**. In the seven months since, however, there had been no progress as they had yet to interact with a Celeste video again and nonperformer accounts were unable to be looked up. 

It was disheartening, to say the least, but you refused to believe that such an experience had been one-sided. He was out there somewhere. You just had to _wait._

A warm, solid hand on your shoulder brought you out of your revere. Solomon smiled. 

“You will see him again.”

You could only pray that it was true.

_*Ding Ding*_

You looked up in confusion as the doorbell rang and Solomon unhurriedly moved to answer.

“Did you have someone coming over?” you called out after him and he shook his head. You leaned over to listen, hearing the murmuring of a distant conversion and a quick ‘thank you’ before closing the door again. 

You watched as Solomon padded back into view, a plastic bag in hand. The aromatic smell of garlic and chicken wafted over as he carefully unloaded the goods onto the kitchen counter, making your mouth water. You eyed the large pile of familiar white boxes printed with the logo of your favorite Chinese place. 

“You ordered Chinese?” you questioned, his silver head bobbing in response.

“I did. You should eat. There’s going to be a lot of leftovers.”

Your eyes narrowed, now extremely suspicious. Solomon always had been good with aftercare once you finished with one of your shows but in general, he was a frugal person even if he had more than enough to spare. Rarely would he buy new things or go out to eat, only doing so when it was an absolute necessity or in celebration of something momentous. You had asked him why he was this way, figuring it had to do something with how he was raised but he brushed past the question as he usually did with things concerning his past. It normally did not bother you as it never pertained to you but right now it did.

Because right now the bitch was trying to butter you up.

“Solomon,” you called out staring at the back of his head with the utmost intensity, “what’s going on right now?”

His body stilled for a moment as if contemplating his options before releasing a heavy sigh. Turning around, a gentle smile was placed on his face, not reaching his eyes. “You know me too well MC. I… have some news to tell you. Let’s eat first though.” he gestured to a pair of chopsticks on the countertop beside him but you shook your head. _Trying to fatten me up like a sacrificial lamb before the slaughter._ You needed to stay on the defensive.

“No, I think I would rather hear what you have to say first.” 

He nodded before looking at you solemnly.

“I want you to know that you’ve done nothing wrong, You’ve been perfect. In fact-”

You quickly interrupted. “Is this where you say that ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ bullcrap? Really, I thought we were both above such a basic ass bitch line.” A scoff passed through your lips and you crossed your arms. An ugly feeling curled deep in your chest. “Are you breaking up with me? Like a friendship break up?”

Solomon’s hands came up to rub his temples. A migraine was forming. That only happened when he was deeply stressed, which was rare for the mild-mannered man. Your heart wretched, urging you to go forward and _comfort him_ , to soothe your friend’s pain but you couldn’t. Not now.

“I’m leaving.”

You stared at him incredulously, unable to comprehend his words. “What?”

“I’m leaving to go abroad. Tonight. 12 am. Technically before that because of the...departure times so I’ll be leaving closer to 10 pm.”

He had to be joking, right? The look on Solomon's face said he wasn’t though. Everything he had said was ludicrous, preposterous but for the time that you had known him, he had always kept everything at face value, never telling a lie, only twisting the truth. But he had never twisted the truth with you before so why would he start now? You decided to believe him.

You nodded. “Jesus...Okay. 10 pm? Alright but you're departing for your destination at 12 am? Where are going to have such weird departure hours?”

“I am unable to tell you but what I can say is that I will be gone for a year.”

You stood stock still, frozen at his words. This was so bizarre, Weird. Fucked up.

It hurt.

“A year?! And you’re telling me this TWO FUCKING HOURS before you leave?! To some mysterious location that you can’t tell me? What the HELL!” you screamed, fueled by the shock and fear running through your veins. You unconsciously bring a hand up to your face, only noticing the wetness when you pull it away. You were crying even though it had only been a few seconds since you had found out. _Oh._ “This- this is just so...fucked up I…” your voice crackled out, the beginning of a sob forming. 

Solomon broke away from his place at the kitchen counter, rushing over to hold you to his chest, letting your tears wet his clothes as your harsh sobs shook your frame harshly. His hand brushed through your hair warm and soothing as he rested his chin on your head.

“I know. I know it’s not like me to do something like this. I’m sorry, MC, that I waited till now to tell you but I didn’t want to see you get all weird and emotional.”

You choked out a laugh. “A little too late for that.” 

He sighed, the hot gust of air ruffling the hair on the top of your head before pulling away just enough to look you in the eyes. You had always been captivated by their color, a strange mix between a cloudy blue and brown. Even now in your distraught state, this stood true. They held you solidly in place, searching across your face almost nervously.

“Listen,” he resolved after a bit of time, voice hushed and bare of his usual filters. “I’m not particularly inclined to go but there isn't much of a choice. It has to be done. I'm not leaving you high and dry though. There will be monthly payments to cover my half of the rent so you don't have to go searching for a new roommate. Also, there will still be cell reception where I’m going so I'll still moderate Celeste’s streams. We can regularly text and call so you don’t get too lonely cooped up here by yourself.”

You took a deep breath, sobs having stopped by now, before speaking.“Solomon…I don't care about all that stuff.” you responded, quickly pausing to rethink your phrasing. “I mean, obviously I do as there's no way I could pay a year’s worth of rent by myself and the logistics of the show are extremely important. But, in the end, I’ll be fine. I’m concerned about you. Are you going to be safe?” you questioned, unable to stop the worry from bleeding into your tone.

“Hmm is m’ lady finally showing her true extent of concern for me just before I leave?” his eyebrows wiggled playfully and you grimaced. Your finger landed squarely on his forehead in a flick causing him to flinch. “Stop acting all high and mighty, your Majesty. I need to know that you'll be okay.”

“I will be. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. And even though I will be farther away from you than usual, I'll make sure you are safe too. Okay?”

You stared back at him, the brevity of the situation hitting you. Solomon was leaving for a year. You would be alone for a year.

“Do you trust me?’ he asked and you nodded.

“Completely.”

“Then trust me when I say that we are both going to be okay. We’re going to get through this, okay?”

With the way he spoke it was hard not to believe him. His words and steadfast nature were as soothing as they always had been. Even now, you found your tensed body relaxing as an almost unnatural ease settled in you. 

_We’re going to be okay._

“Okay.” 

“Okay,” A brilliant smile broke from his face. “Now, let’s eat before the food gets cold and you start crying again.” Tummy rumbling at the mention of the take out, you readily agreed and broke away from his grasp, moving over to the tantalizing food that sat on the counter in wait.

He followed you and picked up his pair of chopsticks, twirling them in his fingers while watching you choose a box. “You know, I could get used to that. Your Majesty. It feels good to be treated like the rightful king I am.”

A laugh bubbles from your lips as you pick up a steamed piece of broccoli and lift it to him. “You? A king? Impossible. If it happens, make sure to give me a ring though. I’m sure being besties with royalty comes with some perks.”

He bit into the green vegetable and chewed, a playful smile still on his face. “But what if it already did happen?”

“Bullshit. If you were some freak king who had already been on the throne the whole world would know about you. So then. That being off the table, you would have to be some ancient undead mummy king with magical powers and shit. Which you are most definitely not.”

“You’d be surprised.”

You nodded, slurping at some noodles. You swallowed before speaking again. “You’re right, I would be. But the day that you become an undead mummy king I become a goddamn angel.”

A wistful look passed across his face, as he poked a piece of chicken. “Part angel. There's no way you could be a full-blown one with all the salacious things you do.” 

You smacked his annoyingly toned bicep in retaliation to his comment, noodles still hanging out of your mouth. _Truly a vision of angelic grace._ “The idea still stands.”

You both took a few chosen boxes of goodies over to the couch and started up a movie to watch, letting the hum of the acted-out scenes lull you into a false sense of normalcy. It was easy to fall into routine, with your head resting on Solomon’s chest listening to his random analytical comments on the plotline while he absentmindedly played with strands of your hair. You would miss this, the comforting touches and soothing presence of your silver-haired friend but together you would get through it. 

You looked up at him to find his eyes already trained on you, a warmth held deep within.

“I know the goods are nice but try not to stare too long. We don’t want ya to strain your eyes.” you teased, pinching his cheek lightly and he smiled.

“I’m going to miss you, you know.” he softly said and you hummed in agreement. 

“Right back ‘atcha, Solo.”

* * *

  
  


_11:32_

You stared at the clock before turning back to your computer’s screen, fingers thrumming on your desk. 

He was late.

Which was a more than normal occurrence for him but right now it annoyed you to all ends. Your body was practically twitching as you hunched offer your desk with the _need_ to move, to do something. 

Solomon had left exactly at ten as he said he would, loading up a couple of suitcases into a taxi before hugging you goodbye. It had been hard watching him go and even harder walking back into the quiet apartment, but you had one more very important event for the evening that would assist in warding off the loneliness if only for a short while.

Paz’s biweekly live stream.

Paz, or **real_paz** , had debuted on the same website as you only a week or so after you. While you had not watched his first few shows, word of the modelesque man had spread like wildfire, reaching you during one of your live streams. At first, you had been annoyed with this ‘Paz’ character clogging up your chat room but after looking at his archived videos up you couldn’t blame the sudden craze.

He was _intoxicating._

A god in his own right, Paz was stupefyingly attractive. His facial features were fine but sharp and aristocratic while his lips were curled into a constant playful smirk as he teased and taunted his viewers. A lean body, with muscles that flexed right underneath his tanned skin with each movement, and an ass that was so perfectly round it deserved its own religion. A perfectly tousled head of thick, white hair that always seemed to curtain his piercing golden stare. He deviated from the normal, overly muscled meatheads that seemed to plague the site, standing out from the start but that wasn’t what ultimately landed him the top spot. 

No, it was the way he performed that got him there. Each lilt of his voice and shift of his hips dripped sexuality, seemingly reacting to the viewer's unspoken desires knowing exactly what they needed to see and hear at the moment. He was a fine-tuned instrument that was made to drive people to sin, holding talent that could only be gained with time in his young body. The flames of desire he had stirred within the camming community had caused people to thirst for more and he was quick to deliver. 

After watching the first video, you had been blown away and immediately went to show Solomon the hidden wonder that was Paz. He had reacted strangely, his usual chilled nature becoming rigid and stoic, waiting a few minutes before blandly commenting “Paz means ‘fine, pure gold” in Hebrew” before leaving to ‘go for a walk’. You easily brushed off his impassive nature, instead choosing to revel in how perfectly his name described him. Since then, for the past half a year, give or take, you were a loyal watcher, never missing his stream and would even take screenshots to add to your collection for when you needed… inspiration. 

Just then the image of a familiar darkened room popped on the screen. You look down at the clock again. _11:37_ . Not the worst he’s done with tardiness for his time slot but certainly not the best. His room seemed to be in worse shape than usual too, the normally clean coffee table and couch set cluttered with clothes and magazines and was that a _pile of bills-_

A familiar warm face quickly popped into view, grabbing your attention as Paz shifted into his usual chair. 

“Welcome back everyone. It’s nice ta see so many familiar people.” he purred easily, golden eyes flitting across the constant stream of comments in his chat. “If it’s your first time here, I’m glad that ya decided to join us for some fun. My name is Paz and I’m here to help you fulfill your darkest desires.” 

You didn't stop the shiver that raced down your back from his growled opener, instead choosing to bask in the pleasurable feeling. You watched as he shifted back, allowing the camera to catch the full expanse of his body, and stiffened in surprise. Instead of being in his usual black tee and jeans that he sported at the beginning of his videos, he was already stripped down, his tanned body naked except for a tight pair of black briefs on hips. Paz was rushing his video. Any good cammer knows how much money you can get just from the initial strip down, even more so if you are a popular one. Only newbies started off so bare, needing to rush to keep the attention and build up a following. But Paz had skipped the foreplay entirely.

_Just what the hell are you doing Paz?_

“If ya can’t already tell, tonight’s gonna be a little different than a usual broadcast. Tonight, I'm gonna be selfish.”

Your eyes wandered to his hand lightly constantly tracing up and down his chest with a singular white nail. It was slow, teasing, and never deviated from its path for a solid couple of minutes as Paz’s golden eyes stayed hooked on the camera looking out predatorily. His hand shifted, tracing his fingers up, up across his Adam's apple to dip into his mouth.

Your breath hitched, a blush steadily forming across your face at the quiet suckling noise he made around the two fingers. He popped them out and slipped them back down his chest, going farther than he had before into the beginnings of his white happy trail.

“Tonight,” he spoke again, voice much huskier than it had been before, “there will be no toys or polls. I'm not responding to your chats.”

His hands traced the waistband of his briefs, dipping it under and pulling it back only to release with a _snap._ You bit your lip at the action, watching and waiting for his next move.

“'Cause tonight I’m gonna get myself off with just my hand and you’re all gonna watch.”

Paz’s finger hooked onto the fabric and tugged, slinging them off and away to an unknown location. He settled back in, smiling and waiting. Waiting for everyone to take in the view. 

His dick was fully hard, standing tall and red against his muscled stomach. It was sizable no doubt, with a somehow perfectly proportioned size and girth that whispered the promise of being stuffed full. The red tip glimmered in the light from the slight bit of precum that was smeared across it, the member angrily twitched for attention.

You licked your lips at the sight, sighing in wonder thinking about how a dick could actually be _attractive,_ and slowly sunk your own hand and into your pants, finding the already growing wetness. Your finger went to the sensitive numb and flicked it, causing you to bite back a gasp. 

Paz’s hand traced a throbbing vein up cock before thumbing the tip, sighing. 

“Let’s get this show on the road folks.”

His hand then wrapped around himself firmly and snapped his hips upward drawing out a heavenly groan. He started a steady rhythm, his hips thrusting forward and twisting his hand down in a corkscrew motion to give him max stimulation.

Watching him as he fucked into his hand, you couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be with him. To feel him sink into you deep, holding your hips painfully tight in order to stop himself from going too rough at first. The slow, sweet drag of him against your walls as you feel each other for the first time. And then how he would wrap you tightly in his arms before starting to pound into you rapidly, drawing whispers of ecstasy from both of your mouths. It would be good. Amazing. _Like sin incarnate._

Your fingers deftly pulse against your clit, drawing wave upon wave of building pleasure. You could feel the slickness of your juices starting to coat your fingers, knowing that it was the onscreen _Adonis_ taking you there and at that moment you wanted nothing more than to show your appreciation.

You reached forward before quickly hesitating, hand paused over the keys of your computer.

You never commented or tipped. It was something you and Solomon had spoken about and had agreed upon. In order to keep yourself distant from the camming community and to not show preferences that would deter possible fans, you never interacted with any other shows on your account. You didn't want Celeste to become too public or social to the point where people would start to get curious about your identity. But right now, seeing Paz’s pleasure-dazed look as he stroked his dick was too good not to give some credit. 

_Balls to the wall_ you thought as you typed it in quickly with your clean hand before leaning back and playing with yourself again.

**xxCelestexx sent 3000 coins**

You watched as it faded away in the continuous scroll of new text but saw the man on screen lean forward in his seat, slightly squinting. His eyes shot open and his hand tightened around his base in shock.

“Ce-Mmm! Oh, fuck-” he moaned out, head tilting back baring his damp neck. He had seen it and seemed to recognize you. Your muscles spasmed at the thought of him watching one of your shows and you squeezed your eyes shut from the pleasurable ripple that ran through your body.

“I-I’ve always wanted you to watch me…” Your eyes flashed open at the words. His lips were parted as he took ragged breaths. A strong blush graced his cheeks and the tips of his ears, redder than his usual sex blush. 

Wait. _He was talking to_ ** _you._ ** _Blushing for **you.**_

Your heart instantly picked up speed at an alarming rate. Your fingers dipped into your hot core dragging in and out of you just the way you like, drawing a steady string of gasps from your lips. You were getting close. 

“A-Ah!” Paz choked, his moan catching in his throat as his hips started spasming into his hand. His white brows scrunching tightly in concentration, he stared into the camera golden eyes bright with desire.

“Gonna cum. Please. Say it.”

_Say it_

“M-Mammon!”

You tipped over the edge with a gasp, hand flying to your mouth in shock. The pleasure shook through you yet the shock and guilt of yelling out the other man’s name kept you from basking in its full glory. It was wrong. _Wrongwrongwrong._ You faintly heard Paz’s telltale groan of his release before shutting the laptop completely, unable to watch him finish.

Standing up shakily you make your way over to the bathroom again, cleaning yourself up and getting ready for bed.

You knew that you shouldn't feel bad for yelling out another man’s name when Paz could not even hear you. He had merely been there to help you along and to, as he always said, fulfill your darkest desires. No, what made you feel guilty was the fact that the name had felt so _right_. Like Paz and Mammon were-

_No._ You shook your head, pushing the thought away. Paz was Paz and Mammon was… someone else. It wasn’t right to attach the golden dreamboat camboy to your fantasy man and that was that. End of discussion.

On the plus side, Paz had recognized your screen name. While the happiness was heavily overshadowed by the sourness of the next incidents, you felt it flickering deep within your chest. You smiled lightly around your toothbrush. Maybe just maybe if you could keep your act together you could start an honest to god conversation with him next time.

You spat out and rinsed your mouth before taking a look at yourself in the mirror. Around each of your eyes was a touch of puffy redness from the sobbing earlier and the beginnings of dark circles from the exhausting activities during the day. Definitely not your best but nothing a little sleep couldn't fix. 

Shuffling over out and back into your room you noticed the bedside clock turn from _11:59 am_ to _12:00 am._ The beginning of your year alone. You dropped down with your back to your bed, waiting for the comforting sheets and pillows to swallow you whole and make the day end before it even began.

  
  


They never came.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where you end up next chapter...(hint: it's the Devildom).


	3. Clink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut or camming this chapter... BUT there IS sexual tension and you?meet?Mammon? Also I am LIVING for the comments and kudos so THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU. You all are sooo sweet gosh darn it. Clink Clink mothertruckers *Gatsby glass raise* and enjoyyyyy

The ground is, by nature, hard. It supports the world and its civilizations, a constant steady and strong support underneath everything. It is a force to be reckoned with.

And it just happened to reckon you right then.

Your body slapped down on the ground hard, the impact forcing the air from your lunges with an _oomph._ You realized that you’d severely underestimated the ground’s solidness for your whole life up unto that point. Had you really been tired enough to completely miss-aim for your bed when going to lie down?

Wincing slightly from the pain the impact inflicted, you pushed yourself up off of the cold tile floor. _Wait._ Your gaze drifted down to the swirling black and white marble underneath your palms. Your bedroom was carpeted. Head jerking up, you took in your surroundings.

The place you were in was definitely not your bedroom, much less anywhere you had ever been.

It was almost reminiscent of a cathedral or a courtroom with its strong black-white marble columns and large dome overhead. The tall windows on the walls arched high above you, moonlight gleaming through them, with blood red banners of various animals in between each one. The space was dark with only the occasional wall sconce and candelabra lighting the ornate golden trimming along the darkly-stained wood furnishings. Eyes slowly adjusting to the light, you were able to make out the wooden structure of a long table with seven red velvet seats and another higher podium that was raised to look out above the whole space. It was beautiful yet haunting. 

_Where the_ **_hell_ ** _am I?_

“Welcome to the Devildom, MC” a rich voice called out behind you and you whipped yourself around to face the speaker. 

Several men stood in front of you, all in military-like uniforms of varying styles. To the right, there was a hulking redhead absent-mindedly chewing his lower lip and a honey blonde with a slight smirk playing along his lips as his emerald eyes took in your pajamas. Beside them was a tall and imposing raven-haired man, inky black-red eyes staring down at you in judgment. In front of them, all was a broadly built and muscular man with auburn hair and copper skin, red uniform making him stand out against his black-clad peers as he started forward. His golden eyes gleamed and he smiled as he came to stand before you, his form radiating power and warmth. A quick thought of Paz flashed through your mind before pushing it away to focus on your current situation.

As the man took in your visible distress his smile faltered, quickly replaced with a look of concern. “...Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked are we?” His smile came back softer and more reassuring. “Well, that’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all. As a human, it will take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom.”

You continued to stare at the man, absolutely gobsmacked. Devildom? As a **human**? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? 

“The Devildom?” you croaked out and he smiled even wider.

“Yes, exactly, the Devildom!” he exclaimed, practically buzzing with excitement. You gave him a narrowed look, assessing him. Was this guy hopped up on something? With the amount of energy radiating from his body, it seemed highly possible.

“I suppose I should introduce myself.” he continued. ”My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom.”

Your eyes widened at his words but let him continue, pushing your rising panic to the side.

His arms opened in a larger manner, presenting the space. “This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo though we just call it RAD. You’re standing... or, rather, laying inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I am the president of said council.”

You hold a snort in from the name RAD, thinking laughing at the name of the Royal Academy would not be taken kindly by the ‘demons’ before you.

“Alright, I’ll bite,” you responded from the Diavolo’s pause in speech taking it as a signal for you to talk. “Why am I here?”

“I will explain everything to you.” the tall raven-haired man spoke in a deep, rich voice stepping forward beside Diavolo.

Yet another smile grew on Diavolo’s face. _Jesus, he looks like a frickin' emoji or something._ “MC, this is Lucifer. He’s a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He's also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man...and not just in title, I assure you. Beyond that, he’s also my most trusted friend.” The man threw an arm around Lucifer’s shoulders as if to emphasize his point and you could hear a snicker from one of the other demons. 

Lucifer gently lifted his friend's arm off of him with a furrowed brow. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo.” He turned back to you, face composed once again, settling into a light smirk. “Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, MC.”

You raised an eyebrow at this, not hearing any actual heart in his words. “Stop fucking around and answer my question.” 

Lucifer's eyes narrowed with a predatory-like interest, taking you in as if your demand changed his vision of you. “Interesting. This one is quite different from the sorcerer.” He hummed thoughtfully and spoke again. “Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationships with both the human world and the Celestial Realm. As a first step toward this goal, we've decided to institute an exchange program. We’ve sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we’re welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm.” 

He sighed and looked at you again. “So, I take it you've probably put two and two together at this point, right? You’ve been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. You are our newest exchange student.”

You sucked in a breath at his words and your heart rate increased. This felt real. Way too real. But in real life, there were never _this_ many hot guys alone in a room with you in pajamas. Your brain had to be setting up some type of sex dream right now.

Lucifer continued in his ramble.“Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the school work that you will receive from RAD. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom.”

You looked at him like he was insane. A sex dream with assigned tasks? No way. You crossed your arms, your voice sharp when you spoke. “Schoolwork?!” 

He rolled his eyes. “You are here as an exchange student. Did you really expect to spend your time here fooling around?”

You shot a glare at him, opening your mouth to speak again, but he waved you off. This dream was _really_ starting to annoy you.

“Don’t glare at me like that. It’s not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom. You will need someone to look after you and I think I know the perfect someone to do that. He’s the Avatar of Greed and…how should I put it?” Lucifer tapped his chin in thought before brushing it off with a slight frown. “Oh well, you'll understand soon enough.”

His hand reached into one of the many pockets of his uniform, pulling out a sleek device. “Here, take this. It’s called a D.D.D. It’s a lot like the cell phones of your world.”

You take it and brush a finger along its glassy surface before powering it on. “This will be yours to use as long as you're here.” he continued before stepping over to hover above you. You froze at the action but he took no notice. “Here, let’s call my brother with it.” 

He reached down flitting through a few screens before the phone began to ring. He backed away slightly but not before putting it on speaker.

It took a couple of times before the person picked up.

_“Yoooo.”_ a gruff voice chimed out in greeting.

You looked up at Lucifer’s expectant face before responding. “Um...hi?

The voice on the other side paused, shifting slightly _“Huh? Who the hell are ya? You ain’t Lucifer.”_

You snorted. “Well duh. The names MC. I’m a 'human'.”

_“Whaaa? A human? Geez, I was gettin’ all chilly here thinkin’ it was Lucifer again. Ya should’ve told me right away. So what business you got with THE-”_

“You’re my demon guide.” you interrupted, looking at the others around you suspiciously. Was the guy unaware of the situation? “Did you not know this?”

“ _What?! No way! Those punks thinkin’ they can two-time me like that… there's nothin’ in it for me!”_ The man exclaimed in horror before stopping, thinking, and shouting again. “ _WAIT! You’re the other human exchange student, right? Ahh, I get in now. Well, that sucks. G’luck with that, and see ya.”_

You clicked your tongue at the rude response before talking, voice straight. “Look I’m not exactly jumping with joy right now but neither of us has a choice. Lucifer called for you.” 

_“Pfft, whatever. Name droppin’ like that ain’t gonna get you anywhere and any way he doesn’t control me.”_

The man in question rolled his eyes and plucked his phone from your hands. “You’ve got 10 seconds...9...8…” he hummed out. 

_“D’AHHH YESSIR!”_ the phone screeched before a crash was heard and the line was cut. A smile grew on his face from the reaction, as if he truly enjoyed the panic in the other’s voice.

“Well he seems reliable.” you dryly commented and Lucifer gave you an incredulous look. 

“You really think so?”

You gave him a look. Was the man really unable to pick up on your clear-cut sarcasm? Diavolo stepped in, placing a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. 

“Well if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you, you’d certainly feel anxious,” he explained, giving you a sympathetic smile.

Your hand came up to pinch the bridge of your nose to ease the forming headache. _Is this a dream?_ you mentally questioned thinking it over. It had to be yet... everything had felt so real up to this point. Unless...

“Okay. This is gonna sound a little crazy but...could one of you, um, lightly smack me?” you spoke out, making incredulous looks rise to their faces.

“May I ask why?” Diavolo inquired as he drew his hand off of Lucifer. You tugged your lip into your mouth, biting down nervously.

“Well… I can't tell if this a dream or not-”

“Typical human behavior…” the green-eyed blonde muttered causing Lucifer to glare at him sharply before you continued. 

“-so I want to make sure that it is. Now I could pinch myself but I already know that I’m real and could be easily pinching myself in my sleep. That's why one of you has to do it so that I can know all of _this_ ’” you wildly motioned to the student council room, “is real.”

The blonde was the first to respond.

“Though I find the need to do so unnecessary if it settles your doubt we should go forward with it." He motioned to the giant beside him. "Alright, let’s go, Beel. You are the gentlest out of all of us.”

“No, Beel cannot. If he touches her there is a high possibility she would become his midnight snack. He needs to be acclimated to her presence slowly.” Lucifer chided the emerald-eyed man and the redhead, Beel, nodded mournfully.

“If only Asmo was here. He’d love a chance like this.”

“You mean a chance to grope the new human?” the blonde shook his head. “No way. We don’t want to scare away the new human within the first hour of her arrival. Isn’t Asmo supposed to be here anyway?”

Lucifer made a noncommittal noise and brought a leather-gloved hand up to his chest.”Asmodeus ditched his greeting committee position to assist the other human with some urgent business.” He turned towards you. “We are getting distracted. I will ‘smack’ you as you desire...if that is permitted, Lord Diavolo?”

Diavolo smiled and nodded. “Only if you do it lightly.”

Lucifer nodded before stepping forward, extending his hand towards you. You place your hand in his.

“I am doing this so you realize that this is not a dream.” 

Suddenly, his right hand smacked down on your palm, the _schlap_ that sounded from the leather hitting your skin and the clap of pain causing you to flinch back. He held you tight and smoothed a thumb over your now tingling skin, spotting red from the impact. You looked at it, the feeling and image registering in your mind.

_This is_ **_real_ ** _._

His lips thinned and the corner twitched up slightly.

“Was that enough? I can do it harder if you so desire.”

Your eyes widened as you took in the feeling of his gloved hands holding your one, alarm bells ringing _Daddy Alert! Daddy Alert!_ inside your head. Quickly, you pulled your hand back from the cool leather touch and gulped. “No, I felt everything just fine.” You hide your grimace internally, noticing your voice had a slight sultry tone to it.

His eyes darkened for a flash, smirk widening, before stepping back from you. 

_These demons are_ **_real_ ** _._

“Now that you know this is all real let’s introduce you to the other brothers!” Diavolo clapped in excitement motioning the other two demons forward. “They will also be here to help you with your tasks here at RAD.”

Lucifer nodded in confirmation before motioning to the blonde. “That one there is Satan, the fourth eldest of us. At first, he may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving."

Satan rolled his eyes to glare at his brother. “Aha, so I’m that one, am I?” He turned to flash you a smile. “Nice to meet you. I am Satan the Avatar of Wrath.” 

You smiled weakly in greeting at the demon. 

Lucifer continued. “Now, the one there with the grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth oldest.”

The redhead looked down at his stomach, patting it sorrowfully.

“Let me guess… Avatar of Gluttony?” you questioned only receiving a pained nod from Beelzebub. The look on his face alone made you feel guilty for him and what seemed to be a monstrous appetite.

“My other brothers aren’t here at the moment, but...well, we can get to them later. All in good time. You will be staying with us in the House of Lamentation to keep you safe so there will be plenty of opportunities.” Lucifer commented with a nod from Diavolo. His words struck a nervous cord in you though and you had to question further.

“To keep me safe? From what?” 

Lucifer pursed his lips in search of the correct words while looking at you straight. “...Most agree with Diavolo, but that doesn't mean that there aren’t vulgar demons out there who wouldn’t harm you. If anything were to happen to you it would be our responsibility and I will not betray Diavolo’s expectations.”

The tall wooden doors of the space blew open hitting the walls with a loud _BANG_ those in the room jumping at the sudden noise. A flash of white stormed in, each stomp echoing.

“AIGHT WHERE’S THE HUMAN IMMA BOUT TO EAT ‘EM **WHOLE** FOR MAKING ME FLY HERE!” 

“And it seems that the idiot has finally arrived…” Lucifer mumbled while you looked at the source of the voice.

Your breath hitched.

It was certainly not an unfamiliar face.

He was dressed in the same black uniform as his brothers, though haphazardly thrown on, tie crooked, and shirt untucked. His silky white hair was messily ruffled, wind-whipped, and his golden skin was flushed. It was Paz.

“HEY! Just who do you think you are, human? You’ve got a lotta nerve summoning the Great Mammon!”

His eyes met yours. 

A gasp.

The pure ocean blue and a beautiful hint of golden made the now cartoonishly wide eyes so captivatingly beautiful. 

A red blush rose to his cheeks as he stared back. You were entranced.

_Mammon. This is Mammon, This whole time… he’s been right in front of me the_ **_whole_ ** _time._

Mammon took a step forward, hand raised, reaching out. 

**_SMACK_ **

The spell broke.

“G’AH, OWW! Hey, what’s the big idea?!” Mammon groaned out clutching his chest, glaring at his elder brother.

“You were looking at MC strangely.” Lucifer shrugged, shaking out his gloved hand from the punch he had just landed on Mammon.

“So, what, that means you punch me?!”

Satan sighed at the interaction and gave you a pointed look. “MC, Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it. Whenever he takes a liking to someone they suddenly find themselves awash in money. But from what I hear, if he decides to break it off with someone, that wealth evaporates.”

“Oi stop spurting lies! I swear that is NOT true!” Mammon looked at you pleadingly but you just raised an eyebrow, soaking in the new information.

“Mammon you are going to be in charge of seeing to this human’s needs during the whole exchange.” Lucifer cooly stated, interrupting his brother's panicked shouting. “I expect your full cooperation.”

Mammon yelped and quickly looked between you and Lucifer nervously. “What? Why me?! I never agreed to this!”

You watched his panicked state, slightly amused. “What, do you not want to see to _all_ of my needs, _Mammon_ ? _”_ you innocently questioned, watching as the corner of his eye twitched at your words.

“I-I never said that…” he muttered looking down at the ground.

“Perfect. Then it’s settled.” Lucifer claps his palms to look at you. “That concludes my explanation about your year with us. If you have any pressing questions that need to be answered just ask Mammon, I, or one of the other brothers. “

“Oh, perfect. I have a _ton_.”

Another twitch.

You smiled. 

Diavolo stepped forward with a smile, though less twisted than yours, on his face. “MC, from now on you will be living in the House of Lamentation with Lucifer and his six younger brothers.” he paused, a dreamy look forming on his face. “Humans, angels, demons, I imagine a universe where each accepts the other. Where we are brought together as friends.” he sighed, opening his eyes to look at you clearly. “This is my dream, and I am asking you to be the foundation for it. One year, that is what I ask of you. Good luck.”

You nod and Lucifer stepped forward again. “Your first day of classes is tomorrow. Based on your...attire...would I be correct in assuming you would like to rest before we finish setting your materials up?”

You looked down at your pajamas and then back at him bashfully. “That would be nice, yes.”

“Alright. I will leave you in Mammon’s care, then. Call me with your D.D.D. if you need anything that Mammon is unable to provide.” With a curt head-bob, he moved over to join Diavolo and you spun over to Mammon.

He shot you a quick glance before whipping away without a word, out the same door in which he came. 

You quickly rushed after him, running to catch up to him in the candle-lit hallway with a tall arching ceiling made of tan stone.

“Hey-” 

“Shush”

You gave him a look, which he didn't see due to his purposeful avoidance of your eyes as you jogged down the hallway.

“What, are you just going to ignore me, _Paz_?” you spat out in frustration and he shuddered.

“Don’t say that name around here. A lot of people don't know I…” he faded off and you huffed, both from his out of character shyness and the speed at which you were walking. You swore he was trying to lose you which, based on how he was acting right now, was highly possible.

“Don’t know that you're a famous camboy Paz? Only know you as Mammon? How interesting...seems to be the exact reverse of what happened with me.”

Mammon threw hands up exasperated, emotion finally breaking out, waving them around wildly as he continued to stomp forward. “AGH! This wasn't supposed to be how we met! This...this is all goin’ wrong!”

“Ohohoho, what's this? You had a **plan** on how we were supposed to meet? After literally months of hiding in plain sight? Months of not telling me who you really were?” you huffed again and rolled your eyes at him. The thought almost made you laugh. You had been searching high and low for Mammon, desperate for any shred of the man while he knew where you had been the whole time. It hurt. Not that you were going to tell him that. “That’s fucking rich coming from you.”

He stopped abruptly in front of you, and you stumbled slightly trying to not bulldoze straight into his back, ultimately failing. He stood stalk-still and silent as you stumbled back. Reaching up, you poke a finger into his side at the sudden change. “Hey, what the hell are you-”

“You wanna talk? Let’s fucking talk.”

A hand gripped your wrist harshly, tugging you to the side and into a darkened hallway shooting off of the one you had been walking through. “Hey-” you started but were quickly shut off when you were pushed back. You thumped against a cold wall and sharply inhaled when you felt Mammon's warm thigh brush your own as he stood in front of you. The sight alone made you shudder in excitement.

“Listen up ‘cause I’m only gonna say it once.” His breath ghosted over your cheek and you took in his shadowed face as he leaned in closer. His eyes seemed to glow, a beautiful mix of the electrifying blue and gold. “I don't know what happened that night but… it wasn't just you. That’s the whole reason I’m camming in the first place. I wanted to make sure it wasn’t a one-time thing and I needed…” 

“What? What did you need?” you murmured out, feeling yourself lean slightly forward, closer. The cool touch of his uniform against the thin cloth of your breasts clad in a thin pajama shirt sent an electric shock rippling through your body. You felt a shiver pass through Mammon’s body in response to you pressed against his.

“...you…” he sighed out before his eyes widened, hearing himself and flipping his head away, white hair hiding his face from view. “...uh...Y-You really are impossible, y'know? That’s my own business, _personal, secret_ business of THE Great Mammon that no mere mortal should be privy to. So don’t push it, roly-poly.”

You almost frowned at the abrupt change but then noticed his ears peeking out against his white hair flushed pink. _Extremely_ pink. A swell of pride rose up in you as a smile played on your lips. An embarrassed Mammon was utterly adorable. You only wished you could see the accompanying red cheeks that came along with those pink ears.

“A roly-poly, huh? I’m no more than a bug to you then?”

He stood back up straight, a confident smile shining bright. You could see remnants of blush on his pinched cheeks. “Yep! Just a squiggly, squashable bug.”

“Interesting… So you jacked off to a bug a little over an hour ago?”

He froze, his smile falling. “Wait-” he started but you were in this for the kill. Nothing would stop your roll.

“ _Came_ to an insignificant bug?”

“Hey, stop talkin’ for a minu-”

“Said that you’ve always wanted this one little bug to ‘watch’-”

A tanned hand quickly shot up to cover your mouth, muffling your words. You glared up at him, clearly irritated and he returned it back.

“I told ya to shuttup. It’s the other human and my brother.” he harshly whispered, jerking his head in the direction of the main hallway. “Can’t let ‘em catch us. Can you be quiet?” 

Your brows furrowed questioningly, wondering how catching the two of you could possibly be bad but then looked down at your bodies, millimeters from touching. You nodded.

His hand dropped down cautiously as if waiting for you to start wailing like a baby without a pacifier. You stood completely silent, listening to the all too close sounds of talking. A giggle responded to a hushed comment from a calm voice. The footfalls got louder signaling their approach. 

_“...come over? Classes don’t start until eight and I would love to do some more catching up.”_ A higher-pitched voice chimed out.

“ _I just got here and I’ve had a long day, Asmo. Another....”_ A slightly deeper, more distinctive, and **familiar** voice responded to the other.

Your body froze against Mammon.

It couldn’t be.

No way.

You looked. 

A flash of silver.

That’s all it took for you to bolt.

“Fuck, wait-!” Mammon screeched behind you, all mindfulness of staying quiet gone, as you pushed past him to the light of the hallway and skidded to a stop on the stone floor once you saw the two figures again. 

“Solomon?!”

The pair stopped and both heads whipped around at your voice. You only had your attention on one. Your friend's eyes widened exponentially as he took in your pajama-clad form he had left only hours before.

“MC?!” 

You were transfixed watching as the black cape he wore fluttered around him, the inside showing some strangely ethereal pattern that was reminiscent of the night sky, stars twinkling with each shift. He was dressed in black from head to two in a turtleneck and trousers, the gold-trimmed shoulders of his cape and the white stole with golden chains being the only things to break up the monotone look. It seemed to fit him more than the usual jeans and sweaters he wore back home. Here he was in his element and shone like never before as if the Devildom’s air had healed where the human world had weakened him. 

“HEY!” Mammon yelled as he rushed over to you, placing a ring-clad hand around your wrist again. “Are ya stupid, human?! Ya can’t just run off like that demons WILL eat you. Really, it’s like a headless chicken running around without its beak to peck at people’s ankles. Not that a beak does much but the nips can hurt. Compared to an _ostrich_ though? That shit's killer. Not I know from experience or anything but it can...”

As Mammon rambled on about different pecking velocities of birds that he knew for some reason you continued to stare at your friend instead as he stood a ways away from you, observing the two of you. You watched as his eyes twitched in recognition when he looked at Mammon and when they slowly, ever so slowly, crept down, seeing his hand wrapped around your wrist. A feeling of dread bloomed when he looked back up, eyes narrowed and face twisting in infuriated anger that was so rare for his usual composed self.

“Get your **_scummy_ ** ass hands off of her, you money-hoe!” Solomon shouted out before rushing forward, hands quickly flicking to be encapsulated by glowing white light-

Wait.

Solomon's hands are glowing like a pair of fucking flashlights. 

_Whhhaaaaaattt???_

“Nuh-uh. Careful now.”

Solomon stopped short, his glowing hands raised as he stood in a fighting stance before Mammon, listening as the demon spoke. He had moved to stand in front of you, his body partially blocking your view. You felt the demon’s grip on your wrist tighten as he spoke, his usual light tone replaced with something darker. Looking up at his white-haired demon, you felt something warm bubble in your chest from the sudden protective nature.

“You seem to forget your place, sorcerer, even with that ring from the big one themself. I’m the second most powerful Avatar of Hell. You should know, wisdom of yours or not, that you cannot bend me like you do my brother.” he jerked his head to the lithe man who had been at Solomon’s side. Solomon huffed, eyes quickly flicking down to you before glaring back up at the demon in front of you.

“I have no desire to ‘bend’ you, Mammon. You assume that everyone has some innate attraction to you which is not the case. What I would like you to do though is release her.”

Mammon puffed his chest up at the comment, not letting it faze him. “And why should I? Do you know each other?”

“Solomon,” you started, knocking Mammon back to enter the conversation, “is my closest friend in the human world. He also happens to be my moderator.”

Mammon's mouth dropped open wide in surprise and he swung back towards Solomon. 

“Y _ou’re_ modSOLO?! You’ve seen her-WHAT?!”

You nodded, “He is. And I did think I knew him well but after all of this I’m not so sure.”

“MC-”

“Turn off the high beams, Merlin. Then we can talk.”

He looked down at his hands noticing they were still shining. “Right, sorry.” He flicked them again and the light popped, fluttering down to the ground in a dazzling display of millions of sparkles. “MC, I’m sorry. You were not supposed to find out this way.”

You crossed your arms, eyes narrowing as you shoot a look at an ashamed Mammon. “Interesting. I’ve been hearing a lot of that today.”

“No really! He had a plan and everything!” a playful voice called out and you looked over as the blonde demon pranced forward. “He talks about you so much I almost get a little envious but seeing you in person I can understand why! His camera-work doesn't seem to do you justice. Oh! I lovelovelove your shows by the way! They _really_ help with business!!!”

You took in the demon, and looked back at Solomon, confused by the sudden spout of information. “You talk about me with a demon who watches my shows?”

The blonde giggled slightly and stepped closer, the light scent of rose washing over you when he did. “Silly MC, of course he did. I get curious and his human world life makes for great post-coital conversation. I’m Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust and Fifth-born to the same family as the Mammoron over there. I know, it's hard to believe we come from the same family but SURPRISE! We’re not actually. It's just a power ranking thing,” he waved his hand off before leaning closer towards you smiling cheekily, “but just because I don’t have as much power as some of my other brothers doesn’t mean I don't _excel_ in other arenas.”

A light blush creeps across Solomon’s face and he shoots a look at the demon. “Asmo, stop…”

You shake your head looking down at the floor. “My best friend talks about me after demon sex. Fantastic.”

Solomon looks at you empathetically and reaches out to you. “MC. please, let’s talk about this.”

You shoot a look at him. “No. I don’t like associating snakes. You’re friend-grounded for all of your lies until I feel like you're worthy of talking to again.” Turning towards Mammon you look at him, gaze hard and determined. “Mammon, let’s go to Lamentation.”

“Lamentation?!” Solomon croaked before taking a step forward. “MC, listen to me _please_.”

A shudder ran through and you ate the sound of his plea. He sounded so _broken_ but then again so were you. With all of the drama and lies...you just wanted to sleep. _Why is everyone_ ** _treating_** _me like this?_ You felt a bit of self-pity and anger rise up. 

“Why should I listen to you, Solomon? First, you don’t tell me that know Mammon OR the fact that Mammon and Paz happen to be the same _fucking person._ And now I find out that you’re not only some magical sorcerer but your fucking a demon?! Did you not think ANY of this would be relevant information to share with your BEST FRIEND?!”

“...I never said that _I_ was fucking _him,”_ Solomon mumbled out, causing Mammon to choke on his breath beside you.

Asmo nodded enthusiastically, leaning against Solomon's form and patting his chest.“We both actively like to give and receive” 

You sputtered.

Mammon wheezed before catching his breath and spitting out “Oi! ‘The hell you going around sayin’ that shit? I don’t wanna hear about your pervy sex sessions!”

“And I don’t want to see you whipping around your weird dick around when I’m on the cam site working but I do. I suppose you could say we’ve reached an impasse~”

A rumble broke from Mammon’s chest and he jabbed a threatening finger at Asmodeus. “Don’t pretend my dick doesn’t look good. It’s GREAT. In fact, I would say it’s better lookin’ than yours!”

You sidestepped over to Solomon watching as the two demons continued to argue. “So,” you started softly, “did you meet Asmodeus through the site then with all this ‘work’ he’s talking about?”

“No, I met him...a long time ago.” he sighed before continuing, ”As the Avatar of Lust, he draws his power from the sin so he often partakes in activities that bring it out. Mammon does the same with Greed although it’s a bit easier for him because it is more abundant in the world. That’s what makes him number two.”

You turn your eyes away from the bickering to look at your friend. “Number two? As in second strongest and not second-born.”

“That’s how their rankings are based. They are not related by blood but are brothers by the common source of their powers. The more abundant the sin is in the world, the more power they receive. This makes them extremely dangerous, MC,” he said, turning to look at your face set and voice deeply grave, “and unfit for any mortal. This is why I kept both Mammon’s and my identities a secret. I was trying to protect you from the dangers beyond the human world. I don’t know how he convinced you to come here-”

“He didn’t! In fact, he had no idea!” You quickly reassured before placing a hand on your friend’s shoulder. “I’m here for the same reason as you, Solo. I was chosen as the other human exchange student.”

A flash of emotions ran across his face before settling on something between perturbed and insinuating.

“And you hand no inkling if this beforehand?”

You pointed down to your pajamas. “Does it look like I knew this was happening? The correct answer is no, by the way.”

His muddy blue eyes flicked over your face to find telltale signs of a lie. He nodded, pleased with your truthful response.

“Alright then. You can come stay with me in my room until we can talk to Diavolo tomorrow about you going home.”

You reared back from him in horror. “What? NO!” The demon brothers stopped their argument at the sound of your distress. “I'm not leaving. I was chosen to be here just like you and I am not about to let this opportunity slide. This way I don't have to be miserable and alone for a year.”

“I'm not allowing you to have a say in this. You are going back home.”

“No I am not _dad.”_ you glared back unmoving in your stance, both physically and literally. “Solomon, I know I’m just some weak human but I’ll be protected. The demon brothers are sworn to keep me safe from other demons and with them being these all-powerful entities, I should be fine.”

He huffed and quietly hissed, “It is not the other demons I am worried about, MC.” You observed as his eyes flicked over to Mammon before looking at you pointedly.

_Oh,_ a realization suddenly dawned on you, _he’s worried about what might happen with Mammon._

A light smile graced your face as you reached out to clasp his familiar hand tight in your own. 

“Then you can be there to protect me. Put your trust in me like I put my trust in you. We’re both going to get through this together, right?”

His hand tightened around yours, squeezing back at the words he had used to reassure you hours earlier. A smile twitched at the corners of his lips. 

“Okay.”

Mammon pushed forward breaking the two of you up with a scowl on his face. “Oi, stop being all mushy and shit. My teeth are gonna rot just watchin’ you guys.” His hand clasped around its now semi-permanent spot of residency on your wrist and tugged lightly. “We got places to be, things to do MC. I don’t want shit from Lucifer if I don’t show ya ‘round Lamentation just ‘cause you're busy having a sob-fest with another roly-poly.”

“Alright alright, we can leave in a second Mammon. Just let me say bye.” He grumbled at your response but let go of you to give you some space, albeit a bit reluctantly. You turned back to Solomon. “I’ll see you later?”

He nodded. “Of course. We have some logistics we still need to work out anyways.”

_The cam show._ Of course, you had almost forgotten about it with everything else that had happened today. Even if you were in the Devildom you couldn’t skip your bi-weekly time slots. Your heart skipped a beat and your attention flashed over to the demon waiting for you. The thought of him watching you separated by only a few walls sent a thrill through your body that left you warm.

“We definitely do. I’ll contact you with my D.D.D. if I need anything.” 

“Okay. And for the love of God, don’t do anything stupid.”

“I’m not promising anything.” You teased sending a playful wink over to your frustrated friend before turning to his companion. “Asmo, don’t ride him too hard. He’s going to be a little rusty from lack of wear.”

“Oh don’t you worry babe. I’ll make sure to work all his kinks out.” he responded a devilish glint entering his eyes that made Solomon gulp. 

You laughed and walked over to a visibly annoyed Mammon, holding out your arm to offer your wrist. “Let’s go.”

The irritation fell from his form and a soft surprise took hold as he looked down at your arm. He glanced back up, eyes bright with _something_ before a smirk formed in its usual place. His hand wrapped in its spot and he pulled you forward. 

“Now your startin’ to get how things are done around here. Good on you.”

A smile lit your face at his approval. You quickly turned to wave a goodbye at the other two and nudged his shoulder with yours lightly.

“Let’s get going, Golden Boy.”

  
  


***

_Clink_

_Clink-nik-klik_

_Clink_

Solomon watched the two retreating figures, both familiar yet from different times, fingers fiddling with the ring on his right ring finger. It had become a habit throughout the many years and while he was aware the action was a blatant display of anxiety, he could not find it in himself to care. If someone tried to use the momentary weakness to their advantage, he would easily outsmart them.

He always did.

The ring actually consisted of three separate bands, all a simple silver that glinted a white light when the rays of the moon hit it correctly. There was, however, an etched black line that was scraped in them, stopping just short of the side on either of the two end rings. The rings represented the three realms: Celestial, Human, and Devildom. When aligned it…

Well, let’s just say it’s called the Ring of Wisdom for a reason.

A soft hand pressed against his face. Solomon almost jumped from being startled but suppressed it, instead turned to look at Asmo.

“Hey, are you okay hon?”

_No_

“Yes.”

“You’re worried about her. Why? She’s just a human.”

Amber eyes stared back at him. He turned away.

“Have you forgotten that I am a human too?” Solomon asked even though he knew his lover had not.

“Honey, you can barely count yourself as a human. They don’t usually live for 3000 years.”

_3031_ his mind supplied but he pushed it off.

“While that is true, I am still a human being.”

“You’re avoiding my question.”

He sighed and looked at his friend’s fading form.

“She's different.” _Special._

“How so?”

He shook his head. “You know I can’t tell you, Asmo. But she is. You already know that.”

The blond nodded in confirmation. Behind the weak, imperfect exterior was something special, a glittering diamond, hidden. Solomon saw it shining through during their everyday life and he knew that Mammon had seen it that night too. Yet, somehow, Mammon had gone beyond anything Solomon had ever been capable of before that moment by reaching out and _pulling_ that part of her out.

“Asmo I need you to promise me something. If I’m ever...not here I need you to protect her.”

“Solomon-“

“I know. I know how I sound right now but I need to make sure all bases are covered. Please.”

Asmo let out a high-pitched whine of annoyance beside him before speaking. “ _Fine._ But only to stop this depressing talk. We have _so_ much lost time to make up for and you're getting distracted.” 

Solomon hummed, pleased by the response. He would accept it. “Alright, let’s go then.”

They linked arms and headed the opposite way of the two disappearing figures with Solomon’s thoughts still on them. Things like this never ended well and between a human and a demon? The realms would not react positively if it were to continue.

  
  
  


Someone was going to get hurt.

  
  
  


He didn’t need a God-given ring of wisdom to know that.

  
  
  


_Klik-clink_

_Nik-klik_

_Clink_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally loving on Solomon so much this is me putting the knowledge I've learned from my college's required religion courses to good use man. Have I sinned? Possibly. But on the plus side...eternity in the Devildom??? Aight. Also if anyone wants to talk about Obey me or random things hit me up!!! I would love to talk to some of you all and see whats going on because HEY why not?


	4. Time is Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this update a little later than I had hoped? Yep. Do I have three papers and two tests that I'm currently working on/studying for as well? Yessir. ON THE PLUS SIDE theres some smut, some flirtation (but from who?!?!?!). Stay safe, smart, and smutty all you kool kats. Enjoyyyy! Also thanks for 1000 hits oh my I feel ~famous~

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

“WAAAAAKE UP!”

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

“IT'S TIME TO GET MOVIN’, HUMAN! Time is money and right now YOU'RE WASTING IT.”

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

The hurried movement stopped.

“Oi! If you don’t get up in five seconds I’m smacking’ your ass with this book.”

You turn around in your bed and sleepily smile. “That’s kinky.”

Mammon titled his head with a frown, your textbooks still in his hands from when he was banging them together. “...5...4...3…”

You release an exasperated sigh and sit up in your bed.

“...2…”

“Fine! I’ll get- oof- out of bed.” you huffed as you fought past the warm covers and slapped your feet onto the chilled carpet. “Happy?”

He tossed your textbooks over to your desk, landing with a _thump-bum._ His hands came to rest on his hips as he raised an effortless brow at you, blue eyes glinting. Even when he was frustrated, he looked _frickin fantastic._ He did at all times actually, whether he was focusing on a D.D.D. game or hanging from the ceiling in the stairwell screaming curses at Lucifer for tying him up. This fact had grown readily apparent to you over the past four days in the Devildom, and even with this knowledge your heart would still beat a bit faster whenever your eyes met his.

“You think I like bein’ your personal alarm clock every morning? I got my own damn schedule, lady! I should be chargin’ you by the minute!”

“Oh hush. I never even asked you to but... “ You moved to saunter past him to your bathroom, brushing a soft hand across his shoulder teasingly, “...I do enjoy waking up to you.” 

A million emotions crossed over his face before he settled on annoyance. “Oi! Ya’ can’t say stuff like that!” 

You shrugged. “But I want to. Besides, it's true. I don’t say that type of thing to just anyone, Mammon dear.”

He opened his mouth as if to say something but turned away and headed towards your door. “Whatever. Just get ready and grab some breakfast before Beel eats it all. Can’t have you starvin’ on my watch.”

With that, he closed your door behind him, leaving you to get ready for the day. Your usual morning routine was by no means a drawn-out affair and with the way your stomach was rumbling it was even less so. You didn’t have time for anything other than a quick brush of the teeth and wash of the face. You threw on your uniform, a stiff but warm blazer, and a skirt combo with an emerald green button-up and tie. On your lapels were multiple pins that matched everyone else’s but on the right sat a little golden star that designated you as an exchange student. 

Twisting it into place, you threw on your shoes and were out the door, down the chilly halls of House Lamentation. After the initial shock of being in the Devildom and everything that came with it had worn off, you had adjusted to living here quite easily. Your room was beautiful, with a large window that looked over RAD’s manicured grounds, a private bath, and walls covered in living vines. The brothers had all been welcoming to you, inviting you to go out to different places across the Realm, keeping you busy when you weren’t at school or studying. The only thing that was questionable was the food but the demon’s had quickly accommodated Lucifer, often having someone sent to the human world to get groceries for you. They were all nutritionally balanced and it kept you well-fed, but you ultimately missed the junk food and treats you had lying around the apartment. You had mentioned this to some of the brothers on your second day and had found a Hell-sauce-flavored ramen cup propped up beside your bedroom door that same night. The little present had been a daily treat and, though you had yet to figure out who was leaving them, your heart warmed as hot as the flavor that burned your tongue.

The dining room was a bit quieter than usual when you entered, with Satan, Mammon, and the twins in their usual seats. Levi would join you occasionally but since he took school online he often chose to stay in his room like the #shutinotaku he was. Satan’s eyes remained glued to the book in his hand, though he reached to pull out your usual chair beside him.

“Good morning, MC. Did you sleep well? You’re up a bit later than usual.”

“I did, thank you. My alarm clock woke me up later than what I’m used to. Perhaps it’s not working correctly.”

Mammon glowered at you two from across the table. 

Satan hummed and flipped the page in his book, ignoring the heated gaze of his brother. “Ah, you mean that racket that the idiot makes each morning? If you would prefer, I could wake you up instead. Maybe bring you a cup of tea?”

“Oi!” Mammon shouted, catching your attention as he shook a banana threateningly at you two. “The way I wake up MC is DAMN effective and works well! Much better than a cup of boiled leaf juice would!”

“As much as I hate to admit it, I’m happy with the way Mammon wakes me up.” You stated, turning your attention back to the blond beside you. “It’s loud but effective, just like he said. So, thank you for the offer, but I’ll decline for now.”

Mammon made a pleased sound and went back to his food while Satan shrugged. 

“Sure, whatever you want.”

Beel stopped his munch and tapped on the table to get your attention. “MC, are you free tonight? Belphie and I are going to Hell’s Kitchen for the weekly human world cheeseburger night. They're really good.”

“No, I can’t.” you sighed in disappointment as you picked up the spoon in the sludgy bowl of oatmeal that was waiting for you. The pale brown mush looked much less appetizing than it usually did. “Solomon and I are hanging out tonight.”

Belphie’s purple eyes locked on you, all traces of the usual sleepiness they held gone. “Oh? What are you and Solomon doing?” Mammon tensed up in his spot and you both warily looked at the Avatar of Sloth. 

Belphegor was one of the four people in the Devildom that knew of your side hustle. He, as you had found out, was the owner of the **cuddlysloth7** account which Mammon had initially used when on the camming sight for the first time. He swore that he had never personally watched your videos but had still seen you on enough ads that he had recognized you instantly when you first met. He had been cordial since, swearing that he wouldn’t spill your secret but he still seemed to distrust you being here, thinking that it was all some elaborate plan for you to trick Mammon into giving you more money.

You casually looked away and spooned some of the mush into your mouth. Brown sugar and cinnamon. “Oh, just normal human things.”

“What type of normal human things?”

“Eating, sleeping, breathing. Not being a thousand millennia-old demon. The usual.”

He _hmph_ ed and leaned back, closing his eyes once again. “How boring that must be. I’ll try to bring something back for you. Beel might eat it though, so no promises.”

You bowed your head in thanks.

Satan closed his book and excused himself. You looked at the time on your D.D.D. _8:05._ It was time to go.

You hurriedly shoveled the last bits of the oatmeal into your mouth and stood up, leaving it for whatever magical cleanup crew usually took care of the mess. Another perk of the Devildom.

“MC?”

You turned around Mammon walk towards you, face unusually serious. 

“Yes, Mammon?” you asked continuing on your way through Lamentation, heading for the entrance hall. He came up to walk within stride, hands resting in his pockets.

“I wanted to, uhm, ask if what you're doing tonight is what you usually do.”

You give him a confused look and go to grab your school bag that you had placed by the entrance. “I don’t know what you mean-”

His tanned hand reached out, grabbing your wrist to hold you in place. He took a step forward into your space and you looked up into his all too familiar eyes.

“I’m _asking,_ ” he half whispered-half growled, leaning down a bit closer, “if you’re doin’ a show tonight, _Celeste._ ”

You fought off a shiver at his voice, instead choosing to stare back up at him. In such close proximity, you could smell the musky fresh scent of his cologne, intoxicating and heady. You breathed in the fougère scent in an attempt to calm the steady rising speed of your heartbeat.

“Yes, I'm doing a show tonight. Will you also be performing in your usual spot, Paz?” you steadily asked, not betraying anything.

“Of course.” He flashed a quick smirk, eyes shifting more gold than blue for a split second. “I wouldn't miss it for the world.”

He let go of your wrist and backed away a second before the other boys came into the entrance, making sure to send you one more golden glance before he leaving your side.

You let out the breath you had been holding.

You're positive he heard.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The walk to RAD had been uneventful without Mammon walking beside you as he usually did, choosing instead to hang back closer to the twins who were discussing who was the best cook in Lamentation behind you. You chimed in every once and awhile but ultimately kept your attention on the unusually quiet white-haired demon, concerned with his behavior. He immediately rushed off once you all entered the familiar arched hallways of the academy with the excuse of “needin’ to talk some punks down” The others also trickled off, Beel and Belphie heading to the cafeteria to get snacks to satiate Beel’s stomach until lunch and Satan heading off to the library. 

Now you were walking alone through the academy's main eastern hallway on your way to your first class, History of the Realms. On the first day it was apparent that the class was one of your most difficult ones due to the teacher’s monotone droning lulling you into a semi-awake state. You were only catching about half of the information in each lecture, which was due to Solomon was also there, poking you back to consciousness every couple of minutes. If not for his poking and the leftovers of whatever pastry Luke had baked for you that morning, you would probably be all but failing the class. Speaking of...

“MC!”

You turn around to see a ball of white barreling towards you from across the hallway. A container was quickly thrown up into your face, the smell of a buttery, fruity pastry hitting you. Luke’s stormy blue eyes peeked up just over the rim. “I made something from the human world for breakfast and I need your opinion. Taste it!”

You bit back a smile at his eagerness and opened it up. Inside laid a half dozen golden-brown triangles dotted with purple berries throughout and drizzled with white glaze. You picked one up and looked it over before taking a bite. The tender treat crumbled in your mouth in the sweet flavors of blueberry and lemon. Your eyes shot back at him in wonder.

“It’s a blueberry-lemon buttermilk scone with a lemon glaze. I decided against an English scone because those basically require you to dip them into tea due to their hardness. The buttermilk, however, gives this a very tender crumb which makes it ideal for-” Luke started to rant off before a set of footsteps came towards you and a voice interrupted.

“Luke, it’s far too early for an in-depth explanation of your thought process for baked goods.” Simeon laughed out as he and Solomon joined you and Luke. His blue-green eyes flicked over to you. “I apologize that I was unable to hold him back, MC. He was just too excited to share this recipe with you.”

“Mo ifh’s-” you started but stopped to quickly swallow the half-chewed scone in your mouth. “Sorry. It’s completely fine. I enjoy being a taste-tester for Luke. All of the stuff that he makes is really good too.” 

You smiled back at Luke’s beaming from your praise. It was true that you did like tasting what he had made and genuinely looked forward to it since the first day of school. Luke had made sure to make a personal human world fruit tart as a way to introduce Simeon and himself to you on the first day and had continued to do so since. It was impossible to not fall in love with both the little angel as he stuffed your face full of specially made sweets and the apologetic Simeon as he tried to temper his friend. 

Solomon rolled his eyes and fiddled with his stole slightly. “Even if the food wasn’t good, you would find a way to eat it. You have an uncanny knack for swallowing anything down your gullet. Then again I shouldn’t be surprised considering how well you swallow-”

“OK, Solomon, I think they got the picture!” you interrupt giving him a pointed look before turning back to Luke. “Thank you, the scone is absolutely heavenly. Better than any in the human world I've had, actually.”

“Thank you MC.” the angel chimed before clapping his hands together suddenly. “Oh! I just had an idea! What if you came over to Purgatory Hall tonight? We could bake something together and then watch game shows?”

“Game shows?” you asked and both taller men sucked in a breath as Simeon slapped a hand over Luke’s protesting mouth.

“He’s obsessed. The only thing he watches is _The Price is Right._ Every waking moment. I can even hear the song now...” Solomon explains before his voice trails off faces reflecting the horrors of endless days filled with the show’s flashing lights. You grimaced at your friend's face.

“While I would love to, Luke, Solomon and I already have plans. Our weekly game night. Which,” you shifted to send a knowing look to Solomon, “you still haven’t told me what we’re doing.”

He nodded, understanding. “That’s because the game we’re playing is a surprise. Asmo’s going to join us too.”

“Asmo? But…” you questioned trying to keep the alarmed look off your face as to not make the angels curious.

“He just wanted to see me and help out. You'll still be going solo.” His eyes focused on you calming your growing worries: _No, Asmo having sex with you while camming is_ ** _not_** _the_ _surprise._

You sighed and bobbed your head, fear only somewhat alleviated. Tonight you, Solomon, and now Asmo would be putting on Celeste’s first cam show in the Devildom. Solomon and you had already gotten together to discuss logistics, deciding it would be best to film it in your room due to the protection of the various demons in the know as well and not wanting to do so in Solomon’s room due to the angels next door. You had everything set until the topic of what you would actually be doing came up. A sly look had crossed over Solomon’s face the second you asked the question, guarded words leaving no hits on what he was thinking. _“Leave that up to me, I have something...special planned that both you and the viewers will love.”_ Since then you had been brainstorming different possibilities, the guessing going from a game of Truth or Dare to whipping, but Solomon’s lips remained sealed tight, never saying anything more on the subject. 

You trusted Solomon with your whole heart, but the new information of Asmo’s involvement placed a small seed of doubt inside you. After knowing the Avatar of Lust for multiple days, it had become painfully obvious how imaginative he was when it came to sex.

Asmo having a hand in your surprise could either be really bad or really _really_ good.

Luke’s eyes flashed excitedly as he looked between you two conversing. “OH, a game night?! If Asmodeus is going does that mean that we could possibly come too?” You looked down at your celestial friend in horror, the unwanted images of his reaction to the type of ‘game’ you would be playing beginning to flash through your mind.

Simeon hummed in agreement with his friend. “I’m interested as well. I would love to see what types of games you play, MC. I cannot help but imagine they would be quite enjoyable.” It was quick but a flash of wet pink darted out his lower lip, wetting it. Your eyes widened at the action and he raised a nonchalant brow at you. _Did he just…?_

Noticing the slight change in the air, Solomon waved the two angels words away with a flip of his hand. “It’s nothing like any of the side games they _The Price is Right_ so I highly doubt you two would be interested. Asmo’s only stopping by for a little bit anyway. Our game nights are sacred and special so we would prefer to keep it between just us two.”

“Darn... I have to admit, I am a bit jealous that you two have something special like that.” the blond angel sighed before his face twisted in scorn at his own words, little hands fisting on his tupperware. “We’ve been here less than a week and I’m expressing the sin of envy...damn demons!”

Simeon laughed at his partner and patted the hat on Luke’s head, receiving a frustrated smack from the former. “Oh hush Luke, you’re so hardcore. Feeling those desires is only natural for a being. It’s the ability to resist giving in to the temptation that makes us angels. Though even with that being said,” he cooly stated, blue-green eyes twinkling as they slid to you, “it’s okay to indulge yourself every once and a while.” 

You sucked in a lip at the angelic man’s seemingly suggestive words, causing his eyes to flick down towards the action, intrigued. Solomon tensed slightly beside you.

_Oh my focken gauwd he_ **_did_ ** _._

A low-toned **_Ding Ding_ ** rang through the hallways and dissipated the building tension, signaling five minutes before classes started. The various hoofed and horned demons around your group shifted, moving away from their conversations and beginning their journey to wherever their first class was.

A cool arm came to wrap around your shoulders, acting more as a claim than a comforting weight.

“We should get going to History of the Realms, MC. You know how the teacher feels about people being late.” Solomon let out before turning to bid a quick farewell to his dorm mates. “Luke, Simeon. I’ll see you both later today.”

A bright smile appeared on Simeon’s face, his usual cheerful disposition back in place. “Right! We should get going to Mystical Sciences. Ready, Luke?”

“Yep! Enjoy your game night you two!” 

Solomon’s hand squeezed your shoulder, bringing you back from your shock to the conversation. “Y-Yeah will do! And thanks again for the delicious scone, Luke. Have a good class!” you managed to say, placing a light smile on your face. 

Luke practically wiggled in pride at the word _delicious_. “Just look forward to more tomorrow! Bye!” The angels walked off, joining the hordes of demons, on their way to class. Your smile dropped and you brushed Solomon's arm off with a look. 

“No need to assert a physical claim over me, magic man. I can handle myself without the help of your wand,” you muttered out before moving in the direction of your class with the silver-haired man in tow. Your History teacher would literally kill you if you were late. There had been multiple casualties before. 

“I don’t even have a wand-”

“Oh, MC!” 

You turned around at Simeon’s voice calling back to you, heart beating faster once again. He ran towards you slipping through the throngs, coming to a stop in front of you, white robes, and chocolate hair fluttering. His silky gloved hand grasped yours, slipping something into your palm before closing it tight in his grasp. “Ahm…I wanted to say...Let me know if you ever need a player two, okay? I’d be happy to help out!” You looked up into his crystal blue-green eyes, surprised by the heat that both his hand and gaze held. He smiled at the light blush on your cheeks and gave your hand a final squeeze before turning to run off, making sure to shoot out a quick “See ya!” behind him. You opened your hand and looked down to see the piece of paper with a set of neatly written numbers on it.

_Simeon’s D.D.D. number._

Solomon tilted over to look and snorted before raising a judging brow at you, blue-brown eyes both teasing and tense.

“Congratulations. You’ve somehow managed to force one of the purest angels in history into becoming a massive flirt. What a true emissary of lust you have become. Asmo would be proud.”

“Forced him? How have I forced him?!” 

“Yes, you’ve forced him. He’s been sending hints from day one, but with you being _dense as fuck_ you’ve forced him into sexual flirtation to get the message across.” He sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Wait, whoa whoa whoa. Since day one?” You peered at your friend suspiciously. “I don’t believe you.”

“You need me to give you a run down? Fine.” He flicked out his hand, counting off on his fingers. “When you first met, he kissed your fucking hand instead of shaking it. Two days ago he brought you that rare Mirage flower that he just ‘happened to find’. Yesterday he offered to act as your personal tutor for our History class. And that is not even mentioning the basic bodily signs of attraction. Need I go on?”

Staring off into the distance, the reality of the situation sunk in as Solomon spoke. _Fuck, Simeon's been trying to woo me this whole time._ You waved your hands wildly above you, letting out an exasperated huff, and started on your way to class again. “Well, it’s not my fault that I didn’t get the message! I thought angels just normally did that stuff…Luke bakes me food every day.”

“Yes but Luke is an infant who has yet to hit angelic puberty. He probably views you as a mother figure, for some unknown reason. Truly, it’s baffling that anyone could see _you_ -”

“OKAY, okay, your point has been made, Solo.” you glared at him quickly as you both moved to the side, out of the way of a demon’s spiked tall flicking around, avoiding becoming a pair of human shish kabobs. “But why would a millennia-old celestial being who smells like a bouquet of manly lilies and sunshine like little ol’ me?!”

“Do normal lilies not smell manly? Last time I checked, the smell of lilies was not classified to a specific gender.”

“You get what I’m trying to say!”

“I do.” Solomon nodded as you both sped through the stone halls, “I also think you’re underestimating yourself.”

“But am I? He’s an angel and…” you started, mind flashing to add a particularly frustrating demon to the equation. A flash of guilt threaded through your body from where you held the slip of paper. You pushed it off a little too late as Solomon had already grasped where your mind had gone.

“...and the other is a demon so how could a human be worthy of either? Do you really think so little of yourself?” Solomon questioned, not giving you enough time to answer. “That’s a load of bullshit and you should know it. You have more to offer than what you think. Everyone else can see it so get on the fucking bandwagon and stop putting yourself down. It’s annoying me.” 

You turned to glance at his face, jaw set and eyes forward in what seemed to be irritation. They quickly flashed towards you before looking away. You chuckled. “Solo, you’re such a softie for me.”

He bumped his shoulder against you in retaliation and rolled his eyes as you reached the door of your class. He gripped the knob and flung it open, holding it for you, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don’t get used to it.”

You strode in sending a playful wink to him. “I’ll keep it a secret, magic man. Don’t want you goin’ grey with worry, after all.” 

You had to hold in your laughs from your friend’s scandalized gasp and flurry of angry snipes he shot back as you both took your seats, only stopping when the demon in front of the chalkboard began teaching. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


You trudged through the hallways of Lamentation, feet dragging across the carpet. Lucifer had kept you late, needing some help with Student Council work after you had offered. While initially offer it had only been to carry some paperwork, he quickly put you to work, having you fill out piles of forms and going to various teachers for signatures all over RAD. It was only when three hours had passed that you put your foot down, explaining that you needed to leave if there was any hope of you completing all of your homework on time. Reluctantly, he agreed. 

Now back in Lamentation, you wanted nothing more than to kick back and relax after a long day. As you opened the door to your room, however, you were reminded why you couldn’t do that quite yet.

The usual camera equipment had been set up in front of your bed and Solomon was fiddling with his laptop at your desk-turned control station. Asmodeus was flitting around your room, shifting two high top of the line softbox lights and furniture to create the perfect scene. You quickly closed the door behind you, not even grabbing their attention with the click of the lock.

“You’re both already here.”

This finally caused them both to look up from their work. Asmo grinned and flung his arms open at the sight of you. “MC! The star is _finally_ here! And only…” he whipped out his phone, face dropping as he rushed into the bathroom with a yelped “We’re on in **_twenty minutes_ **?!?! AHH!”

Solomon sighed at your confused look, leaning back in his chair. “He usually takes more than twenty minutes to put on his makeup alone.”

You shrugged, only somewhat understanding, and turned back to your room and the equipment scattered around it “...this is a lot of really nice equipment, Solo. When the hell did you get it?”

“It’s all Asmo’s. He insisted on bringing it over to help me out. In fact, he's really interested in helping us both out with Celeste’s show. When we’ve talked about it-”

“-After some steamy demon sex” you supplied receiving an icy glare before he continued.

“-during _everyday life_ , he always brings up these really fresh ideas and points out different things that only someone with a large amount of experience would think about. I know we haven’t talked about it, but I think we should bring him on as a part of the team. That’s why I invited him here today. That...and he seemed really excited about being here during a show.”

“So what you’re saying is that you brought your demon boyfriend to watch your best friend masturbate live in hopes of making him happy?” you teasingly question. 

“And to show you how great of an asset to the team he would be, yes,” he added, agreeing with your statement, causing a smile to rise on your face.

“No denying my calling him your boyfriend instead of a lover? Interesting, interesting...”

“Oh. I didn’t? It must have slipped my mind.” The response came out nonchalant, but you knew by his all-too relaxed body that it was little more than an act. Apparently, you weren't the only one either.

“Don’t kid yourself, hun bun, we all know you don’t forget things like that.” Asmo chided as he strode out of the bathroom, a sleek black bag in hand. “While I would love to grill you on that right now, we’re running tight on time so it'll have to wait for later.” He tossed the bag to you with a quick smile before returning to working on the set. “This is a little ‘Welcome to the Devildom’ gift from me.”

You gently peel the bag wider and reach inside to pull out a piece of silky and black mesh fabric. A ripple of shock ran through your body as you fingered the fabric. _Was this...?_

“You got me lingerie? How-?” you started to ask but he waved you off with a delicate hand and nudged you towards your bathroom, focused on adjusting one of the lights to the perfect position.

“Babe, I’ve seen enough bodies in various states of undress to have gained the ability to tell people’s exact measurements with their clothes on. Many millennia filled with sex can really do wonders on a being’s knowledge of bodies. But we don’t have time to talk about my many exploits! Go get naked THIS INSTANT!”

“Is this how demanding he is with you too?” you turned to ask Solomon and received a solemn nod.

“And that’s just with the clothes. Imagine what it's like when you're taking his dick up-”

“IF you keep DISTRACTING MC this **_dick_ **of mine won’t be going up, down, or anywhere around you!!!” Asmo screeched out at his boyfriend(???) before turning to glare at you. “You have five minutes to get ready before I knock down the bathroom door and put you on that bed, dressed or not. I have no problem with either.”

And with that threat, you scurried into the bathroom, quickly peeling off your uniform to change into what Asmo had given you. The whole process was relatively quick considering how little it was. Gone were the classically sexy lace bra and panties that covered just enough, now replaced with a floral-embroidered black mesh bra and thong set that left nothing to the imagination as it was only slightly obscured. You looked at the scraps of the garment on your body, taking in the sheer nudity you were displaying. You had to admit, even with how little there was, both pieces fit well and made you look great, a simple sort of sexiness that came from the power of exposing your body so openly. You had never worn so little, primarily because of the money that came with taking a singular article of clothing off but instead shrugged it off, moving on to some makeup. A brush of blush, a swipe of mascara, and dab of gloss on your lips was all you had time for before Asmodeus busted in. 

He sucked in a sharp breath and placed a single manicured hand over his mouth, poorly hiding a twisted grin. 

“You look **delicious** , MC. Downright tantalizing. I’ve outdone myself.”

“Uhm, thanks Asmo?” you weakly grin back, unsure if he meant the theoretically or literally. You weren't particularly thrilled about it in either case. 

“Of course, angel. Now, _Celeste,_ let’s show your dear moderator.” he cooed and slammed the door open, parading you out into the chilled air of your room. You shivered as he stopped you in front of your bed. “Monie,” he chimed out to the silver-haired man, “doesn’t MC look positively sinful?”

The man continued to click away at his laptop, eyes flicking over only momentarily. “Yeah, sure, I-Whoa.” The shock was etched into Solomon’s features as he did a double-take, his eyes traveling up and down your body. He blinked. “I can see, umm…”

“What? My nipples? Ass? Everything? Yeah, I know.” You commented, pointing to the mentioned body parts as you said them. Solomon averted his gaze to the floor, silver hair swinging in front of his face. He coughed.

“It’s good. You look...good.”

“She actually looks _delicious_ but I’ll accept it since it’s you.” Asmo corrected before whispering a quick “He has a thing for black mesh” to you as an explanation. You nodded along, not wanting an expansion on the topic. “Now, Solomon, would you like to finally explain to MC what she will be doing tonight?”

“Yes. I just finished configuring it too.”

You froze, shifting forward away from the edge of your bed as a bubble of excitement rose in our stomach. “Configuring? Solomon is it…?” you whispered, hope clearly present in your voice. 

He reached off to his side and grabbed a plain cardboard box, tossing it over. “See for yourself.” You caught it, fumbling slightly in your excitement, and gently ripped it open. Inside sat the pink rabbit dildo of your dreams, all sleek silicone and gentle curves. You reached out and traced a gentle palm on it, almost reverently. “You got me Kora?!”

Your friend rolled his eyes and turned away from the computer, arms crossed. “Yes, I got you the _Kora._ It's a reasonable business investment, considering your livestream’s rating. The interactive element of tipping for control of the vibrations will make it enjoyable for both you and the viewers. I thought today would be a good day to introduce it as well as a way to celebrate you ‘going abroad’ for a year.” he said with finger quotes as he shifted to sprawl out in his seat “We're going to do a competition. Whoever’s vibrator time you come on receives a huge prize.”

Your eyes widen and you look quickly between the two men in trepidation. “Wait, what’s the prize?” 

“It’s a secret~” Asmo sang as he pranced over to Solomon, plucking up a light pink envelope you hadn’t noticed on your desk. He flipped it in his fingers before handing it to you. “The prize is inside this envelope. You’re going to keep it by your side until the end of the broadcast and reveal it to the people once there is a winner of the little game. I can promise you, it’ll be quite a treat for both you and the winner”

Your eyes glance across the two pink objects in your grasp and then specifically at the pastel pink envelope. It was simple enough but as your eyes traced the paper's rectangular silhouette you couldn’t help but feel that something momentous was inside. Something that you were not sure was necessarily good. Even so, a thrill of excitement ran up your spine, leaving your body electrified. You swallowed, mouth dry and looked at the two boys observing you.

“And you’re sure that I’m going to like this?” 

“Absolutely!”

“Maybe.”

Asmo’s amber eyes turned fiery as he glared at Solomon’s lackluster response. The human shrugged. 

“I’m being realistic.” he calmly explained and tilted his head to look at you. “You might love it, you might hate it but since we don’t know the exact end...conditions of the prize, your satisfaction level is not set. It’s something that you’ve never done before, but in the end, it’s what we’ve got. Besides, we go live in a minute so unless you come up with something else in that time you’re stuck with this. Finish your final preparations.”

Something you’ve never done before?! _Shit_ , that did not leave a lot. 

“Right!” Asmo clapped his hands as he quickly strolled over to you and squatted down, hands moving to re-fluff your hair and place it neatly. Humming, obviously pleased with his quick work, he bent down lower and brushed a hand tenderly against your cheek, soothing and gentle as not to mess up your makeup. His inhuman eyes met yours, a reassuring concern in their depths. “If you’re really not up for the prize, we can always change it. Sure, it might become a PR nightmare, but if you don’t feel comfortable with it, we won’t do it. There's always an out.”

“Yeah, thanks Asmo.” you sighed, nerves eased by his words. You forced a playful smirk, feeling the need to dissipate the slightly serious tone to the conversation. “Ya know, with you touching me the way you are, someone might think you're tryna make a move on me. If you keep it up, I’ll end up falling for you, Mr. Casanova.”

“Oh darling…” he rolled his eyes with a whisper of a laugh on his breath. “As wonderful as that would be, I doubt it would happen. There’s already one too many demons flying through that head of yours.” he teased and pressed a quick peck to your forehead before pulling away.

“Ready?”

You looked at Solomon from your spot and nodded as he started the countdown, Asmo choosing to settle beside him, phone in hand.

“5…”

Laying down, you placed yourself delicately across your bed, laying on your side towards the camera, and arranged the covers beside you flat.

“3..”

You close your eyes, taking a deep breath in and then out. In. Out. In.

“1...”

_Showtime._

You open your eyes, leaving them slightly hooded as you started at the camera and its blinking red light. A sultry smile grew.

“Hello, my angels and welcome. My name is Celeste and I’m here to give each one of you a taste of heaven. To those of you who are returners, thank you for coming back once more. To the newcomers, thank you for joining us today. I hope your experience is everything you desire and more.”

**Creamiebunbun: Glad to be back Celeste!**

**Pillowboi21: my dick was already hard from my run but seeing that bra im rock hard bet you put it on thinking of me**

**henrythehooman: ay, Celeste baby did you watch the new seven lords movie I told you about? What did you think?**

You pout your mouth and shake your head. “No, I didn’t get the chance yet, Henry. I’ve been super busy the past couple of days. I promise to do so in the next week or so.”

**lemxnfoXXX: whoa r u in a new room, C? It looks cool**

You suck in your bottom lip and nod at the comment, moving to sit up. “Yes, thank you for noticing, Lemon. As some of you may have noticed, I’m in a new space. My wonderful mod and I are studying abroad for the time being so the change was required.” You trace a finger up the bed and tilt your chin up to bare the side of your neck in the guise of looking up at the ivy-wrought iron of the bed frame. “...and this might just be my hormones talking, but I find it quite romantic.”

**Pillowboi21: dm me the address and lets christen the house baby**

**Creamiebunbun: *sprays @Pillowboi21 with water* down boi down. Stop being a creep.**

**Pillowboi21: woof woof creamiebich imma bite ur ass**

**Creamiebunbun: I bet you would really like that, huh?**

**lemxnfoXXX: omfg lol you two**

You back an eye roll from Pillowboi’s flirting, silently thanking Creamie for their scolding. You had grown used to Pillow’s constant flirts either going along or ignoring them as they had been a fan since your first show. You had to admit, the amount of dedication they showed to “wooing” was a tad impressive even if it was never going to happen. “Hush you two. I don’t need my regulars to get kicked. Don’t worry Pillow, I think we're about to christen my room well enough with what’s planned today.” You winked as you turned to grab the vibrator and envelope from off-camera. “To celebrate the move, my wonderful moderator thought up a fun game for us to play. You can all thank him for it later.”

**modSOLO: You’re welcome you freaky fuckers**

You frown at the comment and turn to glare at Solomon. “Solo, you know you're supposed to play nice.” He huffed and turned back to his screen, typing.

**modSOLO: You're welcome you *completely normal* fuckers**

**Creamiebunbun: how cordial**

**lemxnfoXXX: thank you for providing my weekly solo fix the feast for my soul was plentiful**

**Assmodeus: Angry bois are the best bois** **♥♥♥**

You glance at Asmo in shock of him being on the stream who quickly motions you off to focus on the task at hand. Putting the envelope by your side, you raise the rabbit up closer to the screen for the viewers to see. 

“To celebrate the move, Solo decided to splurge and get the Kora for us to play with. If you have yet to experience the use of teledildonics on a live stream, let me explain how it works. Send some money and you get control of the vibrations for however long you pay. Each coin adds up to five seconds. Mod, darling, can we get a sample?”

Solomon hummed from across the room and the rabbit buzzed to life, shaking in your palms. You gasp at the sight, feeling the string of your thong grow wet from the strength of the toy’s vibrations. Just the thought of that happening inside of you had you clenching. “Isn’t it just beautiful? Now imagine what it’ll look like covered in cum…” You quickly run your tongue across your lip.

“If I cum on your coin, you win the grand prize which is held within this envelope.” You grab the envelope beside you, trading it with the now still dildo. Tracing a finger along its edge, you gaze longingly at the pink paper. ”Even I don’t know what’s inside but...I’ve been promised the reward will be absolutely _delicious_. Let’s find out what's inside together, hmm?” You set it down by your side with a smirk. “We have to get warmed up before we start playing with the toy though. Can’t rush the fun after all...as much as I love what I’m wearing, I don’t want anything getting in the way. Let’s say...1000 coins to take it all off.”

The light sound of ringing change started almost instantaneously and you let out a breathy laugh as the amount quickly added up. “Mmm everyone’s so eager...truth be told, I am too.” You sat up and slowly shimmied the strings of the thong down your thighs. Leaning back, you opened your thighs as demurely a seasoned cam worker could, showing your glistening core. “As you can see.” 

Your hands reached behind and clip off the bra, letting it go loose around your chest before you brushed it off onto the ground. Stretched, you arching your back and tossing your hair away from your face to provide a clear view of your goose-bumped breasts and pert nipples before moving to fondle them. You hummed and closed your eyes at the ghosting pleasure from your own touch. A quick pinch to the hardened nubs made your breath hitch. You opened your eyes half-way and looked at the camera. “Do you think I should keep going like this or touch myself somewhere else?”

**Henrythehooman: that pussy looks like it needs some attention…**

**Pillowboi21: Let’s see you play with clit bb i want u to squirt when I make u come**

“That's some big talk, Pillow. Let’s see if you can pull through.” You teased your hands down from your tits and your stomach to rest on your inner thighs. A tentative finger came up to trace along your wet folds. 

**Assmodeus: Spread yourself wide, love. We want to see everything**

You send a quick glance to Asmo from across the room, seeing him lean forward in his spot, eyes hooded as he watched your movement. A quick wink from him and you looked away, opening your legs wider so they could see your hand nestled there. Your thumb came to flick your clit and you let out a soft moan, before repeating the action. You pushed down and throbbed your finger against the nub in the way you liked, the rapid motions building up the familiar tension in your stomach. 

You reached and spread your glistening folds to the camera, showing your blushed, quivering core to the audience. “See how my pussy is practically begging for something to fill it up? Mmm, I think it's time to play with the vibrator.”

You grabbed the pink object and dragged the tip against your opening, wetting it. Then you push it in, slow, slow, so slowly, hissing at the slight bite that came from the familiar stretch of not fingering yourself open beforehand. “F-fuck.”

You waited a couple of seconds and then a sudden movement started deep inside, causing a shocked yelp. The game had started. You relaxed into the soft buzzing and began to shallowly thrust the rabbit inside of you. 

**Creamiebunbun: You look so good like that Celeste. Fricken beautiful**

**Pillowboi21: Lets heat this up**

**Pillowboi21 sent 600 coins**

**Pillowboi21: lemme see you take it all in ur gonna be going wild with this**

A nod to the camera and you did as they said, bottoming out the toy with a gasp. The chime of more coins rand through the room. 

“Ah!” the vibrations got faster, pulsing through your body and you sped up your thrusting, going deeper, harder. You licked your dry lips as you rolled your hips, meeting each thrust so wonderfully it made you sing.

You could feel the hot coil of pleasure grow tighter and tighter in you as fucked yourself on the sporadically buzzing rabbit to the chime of the coins. Head lolled back, you panted out, burning hotter and higher as the end nears…

And then it stopped. The rabbit went quiet.

You groaned out in frustration and turned your head to look at the chat. _Did people stop paying?_

**real_paz sent 10000 coins**

**real_paz: I’m gonna finish you off real quick, C. It’s payback time for leavin’ me hangin’**

The moan you let out choked in your throat the second you saw the familiar username. _Mammon is watching me._ You poorly hide the shock on your face realizing that that’s the reason why he asked if you were going to do a show tonight. He wanted justice for you leaving his livestream early last week. You quickly looked over at Solomon’s shocked face and Asmo’s amused one before turning to read the chat.

**lemxnfoXXX: omfg IS THAT PAZ**

**Pillowboi21:The fucker just hijacked the show**

**assmodeus: how the hell do you even have that much money to spend?**

**real_paz: shuttup ass**

He had just bought 13 minutes' worth of time. What was that, $400, $500 dollars just to get payback? You found the reasoning a bit hard to believe, especially considering his financial problems, but the thought of there being something more behind it made a string of pleasure curl in your abdomen. 

“Paz,” you panted out looking up at the camera with a smile despite the throbbing ache of need between your legs, “how nice of you to join us. I apologize for leaving your show earlier but I had places to go. If you would let me continue with my show I would be grateful. But if the thirteen minutes you just bought are going to be wasted on nothing, I'm going to have my moderator kick you from the show.” 

**real_paz: No. I’m not doing or saying anything against community rules and you can’t kick me until I do.**

You sent a look to Solomon and he shrugged. Mammon was right. Until he did something actually threatening or derogatory toward you or any of the other members, he was safe. You relaxed back onto the bed and motioned for him to continue.

**real_paz: Good. Time is money and right now you're on mine. You’re going to do exactly as I say.**

**real_paz: Take the rabbit out and press on the tip against your clit**

You swallowed and did as he said, seeing no other option than to drag the wet toy out of you, the cold of the air chilling the intimate skin. You pressed it against the nub, waiting.

**real_paz: Stay still. If i see you twitch it's all gonna stop.**

You sucked in a bated breath at the first pulse of movement against you, body still frozen. Another pulse and you held back the desire to buck your hips upwards into the touch. Another and another. A steady beat of starting and stopping against your clit, of driving you to a heated insanity as you hissed out each breath and held your muscles tight so as to not give in to your body's need to move. Time seemed to stretch as you fought your most basic desires.

“Fuck Paz! Stop playing around!” you spat out glaring at the camera, fist clenched white around the handle of the toy. Another longer pulse from the vibrator drew out a moan.

**real_paz: but you look so good like this...I’ll need some convincing if you want more.**

**real_paz: beg for me Celeste.**

You groaned and tossed your head back. _He's really milking his money’s worth, isn’t he?_ The fabric of your patience had worn thin, however, and you were willing to give in if it would give you relief from this torture.

“ _Paz,”_ you breathed out, “please. Fuck me. Fill me up. I need it. _I need to feel you, please_.”

**real_paz: I’m driving you wild aren’t I, C?**

**real_paz: Do it. Fuck yourself with it.**

You were more than willing to obey, as you plunged the rabbit in deep, gasping in satisfaction with the feeling of finally being filled again.

**real_paz: you take it so well, C**

**real_paz: I bet you feel amazing**

**real_paz: I should come and fuck you rn. Sink by dick into your sweet pussy. You would suck me right in, wouldn’t you?**

You moaned out, imagining Mammon coming into your room, eyes burning with desire as he took you in front of everyone. He so easily could. The thought of seeing his bronzed body naked before you made your core clench impossibly harder around the rabbit. Was it even vibrating now?

“Yes-ss Paz, please… it would be so good-ngh!” your voice wobbled out as each thrust of the toy made you shake. 

You could envision him in his chair, head tossed back and white hair clinging to a damp forehead, his eyes glued to the screen watching as you came apart. Fucking up into his hand imagining that it was you holding him instead. A string of soft moans left your throat as you rolled your hips harder into the toy. 

The pressure was built up taunt and you felt the edge of your orgasm ebb at your consciousness, teasingly. “Paz! I’m gonna cumMM-!”

**real_paz: I'm right there with you C**

**real_paz: let me hear it**

**real_paz: say it**

The white-hot heat crashed over and enveloped you as you came mouth open in a silent scream of his name. _Mammon_. Your thighs shook from the feeling, body tired from the prolonged pleasure, and your breaths were hard and heavy as you embraced the waves of your orgasm. Only when they subsided did you pull out the toy from your leaking core, not caring as you set it on your comforter, choosing instead to turn to the camera and look at the chat.

**lemxnfoXXX: OMG what the FUCK just HAPPENED that was SO FUQUKIN HOT WHAT**

**Creamiebunbun: That was ~insane~. Celeste, are you okay?**

**Pillowboi21:...so i might need to check out paz’s channel**

You sat up and winced at the slight pain from the movement. Fuck, had you really gone that hard? “Creamie, thank you for your concern but I’ll be fine. And I would definitely suggest checking out his videos. He’s number one for a reason, after all.”

**real_paz: if how hard i just came is any judge of how good you are, we’d be tied for the spot, C.**

**real_paz: so what's in the pretty pink package?**

Your eyes widened and looked down at the envelope that had shifted to the foot of your bed. _The prize._ You had completely forgotten it. 

“Right!” you quickly plucked it up and slid your finger across the crease, opening it. “Are you all ready to find out what Paz just won?”

You pulled the card inside out and quickly read over the words on it once. Twice. Three times. You looked over at Solomon and Asmo, whose faces were now stoic. _There was no_ **_fucking_ ** _way._

Silently, you flipped it over and showed the camera. “Congratulations Paz!” you chimed, the cheerful sound of your voice hiding the panic that was building up in your body. “You won a private show from yours truly! I’ll get in contact with you to schedule the specifics in a bit. But to everyone else, thank you for joining me. I hope you all had some fun with the game today! Make sure to come back at the same time next Tuesday for another taste of heaven.” You smile at the camera and blow a kiss. “This is Celeste, signing off. See you next time my angels!”

As soon as you finished your outro, the red light of the camera flicked off and the cheeriness left your body, the placed smile falling down. Your room was silent, neither Asmo or Solomon moving or speaking, as you contemplated what the hell had just happened. And then,

You blinked and raised your head to look at them. 

“I have to give Mammon a private show.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing so much research for this fic oml. New favorite word: teledildonics. So, will MC go through and give Mammon a *gasp* private show?!? Spoiler alert: yes, yes she will. Find out next time on! Before! The! Lens!
> 
> Also I realized that if I wanted to talk to you all I could just do so in the comments (duhdoy) so imma be doing that.  
> UPDATE!!!: I made [twitter](https://twitter.com/beebeesquared) so click that link if you wanna talk or...idk see what I post?


	5. A Vision of Celestial Beauty pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I AM BACK!!! I've decided to split this next chapter into !!!TWO PARTS!!! it got really long and I said "damn I need to post something asap but this second part needs to be reworked" so here we are. Part 2 will be posted in the next few days (I promise)!! So without further adieu... A Vision of Celestial Beauty pt. 1

It had been a week. 

A whole week of no Mammon. A week of no texts, calls, or hangouts. No speaking or walking to school together. Whenever you entered a room he left, eyes glued to his phone and holding it as if it were a shield. The only times you saw him for more than a minute were Lucifer’s mandatory dinners for the whole house. Even then he was twitching more than usual, shoveling food down at a speed that paralleled Beel’s and scurrying out of the dining room the second it was finished. 

He was avoiding you and it hurt. 

At first, you had been more than okay with it considering you were avoiding him as well, trying to sort out your emotions on the whole situation. When your show had ended, Solomon had been the first to recover from the shock, stating squarely that he would take care of it before he began to pack up the equipment. Asmo had then become exuberant, chattering about how _hot_ you and Mammon had been (even if he was a scummy bottomfeeder) and started brainstorming ideas to rile him up in the private show even more. Solomon had been quick to dispute the idea, telling the demon that you were clearly not going to do it which led them into an argument whether or not you would be allowed to do the private show. 

All the meanwhile, you sat thinking with the robe Solomon had draped over your shoulders, tracing the clean lines of the _Private Show_ written on the piece of paper in front of you. 

Could you do it? You weren’t sure. For how long you had lusted over both Paz and Mammon, it was exasperating that now, once a golden opportunity to further your sexual relationship with the man had been handed to you on a platter, you hesitated.

All because he wasn’t just some person on a screen or in your head, but a real-life demon who you had slowly gotten to know. He was nothing like how you had pictured either of your two fantasy men, but instead, a wonderful, stunning mix of both that was so much more. And the idea that someone like him could be interested in you was baffling. 

But then, when you looked back to the silicone rabbit beside you thought of how breathtaking what you had just done was. Surely with the things he had said, the spoken desire to see you in the flesh, to be with you in real life meant that he also wanted more from your relationship.

With that thought in mind, you gave him the benefit of the doubt and told the other two that you would go through with the private show. The more you thought of it the more excited you had gotten, leading you to gently force the two boys out of your room so you could prepare for Mammon's live stream. 11:30 came and went and he didn’t show. The same thing happened three days later, the **real_paz** account showing no activity other than the enraged and fearful flurry of comments his fans had left in the forum.

You tried to speak to him about it but he was gone before you had the chance to say a peep. 

And so, for a week you struggled with a sense of disappointment and guilty that you had somehow caused this daily.

All of which led to now.

“I’m going to decapitate that scummy-ass pussy boy and leave his body to bake like jerky before I feed it to his preserved head. Then-“

“Asmo, **no**. That’s literally your brother you're talking about.”

Asmodeus huffed indignantly at you and jerked his head away. “Your point? Frankly, he deserves worse. He’s not only ignoring you but leaving you to deal with this mess by yourself! I mean, have you read some of these comments?! They're horrible!” he screeched waving his hands at the blue light of Solomon’s laptop. 

“No, she hasn’t, dumbass. They’re offensive comments about her. Why would we let her read them? Also quiet _the fuck_ down, Asmo. We’re in a public space.” Solomon hissed back at the blonde, motioning to the bookshelves of the Royal Library around you from the booth in which you had set up shop. “We can’t have people hearing about the show. We already have a big enough problem with Mammon’s fans blaming MC for his absence. We don’t need anymore to deal with. Now, we need to figure this out. It is wreaking havoc on Celeste’s stream and I cannot keep up with the number of inappropriate comments.”

The rumor had spread like wildfire. Paz’s fans were looking for reasons behind his absence and once someone had mentioned both of your latest streams, everything was pinned on you. Most now believed that you had somehow seduced and tricked him into logging off, acting in spiteful jealousy of his rating at the top. In your most recent videos, your chat was clogged with cruel words from his fans, too many for Solomon to keep up with, ultimately leaving you with no choice but to end the shows early. Your own feelings of guilt were amplified with each comment, soon leading you into a dark downward spiral of sleepless nights and anxiety-ridden days. The only reason Solomon and Asmo were not constantly fretting over you was your experience with various stressors in the past and your learned ability to put on a brave face. 

Solomon’s eyes bore at the screen as his hand fiddled with a stack of rings on his right ring finger, producing a light rhythmic _clink-kik._ You frowned, realizing that you hadn’t seen them before but before you could mention them, he spoke up.

“We have to get Mammon involved. The only way they’ll let up is if he apologizes and clarifies the situation.”

“Okay, so which one of you is going to do it?” you asked, quickly receiving looks from both of the men. “What?”

“Nope. You have to be the one to do it. It’s the only way he will understand the severity of the situation.” Asmo explained, moving to pet your hair soothingly. “You can do it.”

“But…”

Solomon reached out and squeezed your hand, eyes boring into yours. “You can do it.” 

A sigh escaped your lips. Looks like you didn't have much of a choice. “Okay. I’ll try talking to him then. I might have to ask you both to come to hold him down for me though.” You send a sharp look to Asmo who was already opening his mouth to make a sexual joke. “Don’t.”

He teasingly pouted before quickly replacing it with a smile.”Good! Now that that’s been taken care of can we go home? I have a cupcake that I hid in the fridge that I need to get to before Beel sniffs it out.” 

Solomon closed his laptop and slid into his bag in silent agreement. You watched as they both packed up their materials, not making a move to do the same.

“I’m staying here for a bit longer so I guess I'll text you both later.” 

“Why are you staying here?” Asmo asked with his satchel slinked over his shoulder, naturally hitting a pose like he was advertising the damn thing. 

“I'm meeting up with Simeon to review the last two chapters in History of the Realms. He offered to help me out a couple of days ago so I took him up on it. He was involved in the Celestial War so he’s bound to know about it, right?” you explained, not like the wicked smile that quickly grew on the demon’s face. “What?”

“Well, I was ALSO involved in the war, much more intimately than him might I add, but I’m not spending my Friday afternoon with a hot lady in a secluded library.” the blonde quickly chirped enthusiastically. “Your little study date is the perfect setup for some much needed sexy time~”

You sputtered ungracefully at his words. “Just because he voluntarily offered to help me-”

“Help you, the girl he’s been flirting with since he first saw you, at the end of a busy school week when he would normally be relaxing. Face it MC, he’s desperate enough that he’s subjecting himself to helping a clueless idiot such as yourself just to get one-on-one time with you.” Solomon concluded, cementing the idea firmly with his words. You slumped back into the booth, hoping the semi-hardness of the cushioning would suck up the building anxiety in your belly. You hadn’t dressed up or anything.

“But how did I not know?! Why am I the only one who didn’t know about this?”

Solomon opened his mouth, probably with another snarky insult to your intelligence, but he was quickly interrupted with a shouted “MC!”

All three of you turned, peeking up over the booth’s tall back to see Simeon striding over through the rows of shelves, a couple of books in hand. Hand. He wasn’t wearing gloves. Or the normal cape that hung off his shoulders, gracefully. Just him in fitted white slacks and his black turtleneck with those sinful cutouts that flashed a peek at a pair of toned V lines. You now realized just how much that damn cape covered. 

He joined the group, smiling over at the other to men and then you. “Hey everyone! I see you all got here early.”

“We had some work to sort out.” Solomon blandly responded to his dorm mate.

“Mmmm, I see!” The angel motioned down to their school bags in hand. “Are you two not joining the study session? You’re always welcome too.”

“Nope, we're heading out right now. Besides, I don’t think MC would enjoy us barging in on your little _study date._ ” Asmo sent you a sly smirk as he emphasized the words. You quickly returned it with a glare. Simeon raised a brow as he observed the interaction.

“Oh, well, see you both later then. Have a good rest of your days!”

“As do you, though I’m sure you will!!!” the demon sang before rushing away with Solomon in tow, excited to leave you and the angel to your own devices.

“Alright, let’s get started then.” Simeon slid into the booth beside you settling into the seat. He plopped the stack of books he was carrying in front of him. “I brought some books on various topics that chapters 13 and 14 cover so we can go more in-depth…”

You watched him thumb through a book, trailing his hands down a couple of the pages as he spoke before slim fingers flicking at the side of the page to turn it over. They looked like they were dexterous and you could envision him holding a harp, doing that same flicking gesture against its strings as was often depicted in paintings. He had really fucking gorgeous hands. You wondered if all of his appendages were that beautiful.

“..C. MC?”

Simeon looked up at you with slight concern, having paused his examination of the books. “Are you okay?”

You nodded, averting your gaze, no not back to his hands BAD IDEA, to your lap. “Yeah, just a little distracted.”

The angel hummed, grinning as he propped his head up on his hand. “Would this, ah, distraction possibly be coming from how Asmodeus called this a study date? Emphasis on the ‘date’?”

Your eyes widened at the playful tone of the angel, a blush rising to your face. He looked radiant like that, eyes twinkling as he watched you, leaning in closer.

“Possibly? Partially?” you responded, receiving a light laugh and, damn, it sounded like tinkling bells. 

“Well, for the part of you worrying about what this is, do not. It can be whatever you want it to be. And for whatever else is troubling that sweet mind of yours, if you ever want to talk at me or to me about it, I’ll be here for you. Hm?”

“Okay.” you agreed, unable to keep a matching smile from rising up your face.

“Good!” he trilled and then raised a finger to tap the tip of your nose making a little ‘bloop’ sound as he did.

He booped your fucking nose. Your smile grew wider.

The angel motioned to the books in front of him. “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

As you learned in the next few hours, Simeon was, not surprisingly, a fantastic tutor. With the use of the additional materials he had brought alongside your normal textbook and notes, the review was quite thorough. You would summarize each subsection of the chapters while he would quiz you on specific words, names, and dates. Each one you got wrong he would chide you lightly while each correct answer earned you more boops and smiles from the angel. Somehow the constant touches to your nose didn’t bother you, you were too infatuated with the blinding brightness of Simeon’s grin that you just had to allow them.

“...and who was, and still is, by the way, the Commander of the Celestial Realm’s army?”

“Michael, the archangel.” You quickly replied, earning a smile, before returning to ask him the same question you had with each name. “...what is he like in real life?”

“Loud and very boisterous. Imagine a grown-up, extremely buff Luke with a beard and you’ve got Michael.” Simeon sighed, looking off into the distance with a focused face as he thought. “Luke is Michael’s apprentice and is being groomed to be the next Commander, though the only tasks he ever has is baking for Michael due to his insatiable sweet tooth.” He tilted his head to look at you again. “...I would assume this is strange for you, hearing about these legendary biblical characters in such a normal context.”

You thought about what he said and shook your head. “A bit, but I like it. It makes you all seem more human and relatable, even if you are all-powerful beings.” You paused, taking in his silhouette, swearing that you could see the slight manifestation of arched feathery wings behind him. You didn't doubt that in some form it was real. 

“Do you miss it? The Celestial Realm?”

His eyes widened slightly at the question, not expecting it. And then a relaxed exhale. “I do...but I am happy to be here. Seeing and spending time with you and the brothers in a way I never thought would be possible again...I feel a part of me has been healed, seeing that they are okay.”

You watched him closely, feeling a wave of empathy for Simeon wash over you. He way his eyes held a slight bit of bitterness and sadness with the resolute tranquility tugged at your heartstrings. “If you don't mind me asking, what was it like?” 

With the books in front of you and the detailed hours you had spent focused on the event, he understood exactly what you were asking.

“Well… I was a younger angel then. We all were. I worked closely with the brothers, Luci especially, and was there when the rebellion started. I'll freely admit, the arguments they made were… compelling. Almost enough so that I joined their cause.”

“So what made you choose the other side then?” you asked, inquisitive, leaning a bit closer to the angel. A light smile rose to his face and he turned to look you in the eye.

“I went to Earth instead. The fighting in the Celestial Realm was greatly affecting the human world, throwing the beginnings of the race into turmoil and wars of their own. I was one of the few who went down to restore order. In fact, I believe…” he moved to your open textbook, flipping quickly through the pages before finding the desired one, pointing down at the text. “Mhmm, still here in the list with the eleven other angels who ‘chose to flee to Earth rather than actively participate in the raging civil war’.” A bitter chuckle rose from his throat and he leaned down closer to look at his name printed there. ”Though I've spent many years with my choice to leave, I still manage to feel slightly ashamed of it, seeing how others perceive it.”

“Simeon,” you called out, moving your hand to instinctively rest on his, making him lift up his head to look at the contact. “You didn’t fully believe in either of the choices you were presented so you created one that you could support. There is no shame in knowing what was best for you.”

Another light smile as he took your hand to hold it between his. He smoothed a warm thumb over your knuckles before giving it a light squeeze. “I forget how insightful humans can be compared to those of us who have been around for much longer. It’s quite beautiful.” For some reason, you blushed at that, as if he had called just you beautiful and not the whole of humanity. 

“Still,” Simeon continued, ”sometimes I wonder how different things would be if I had chosen to fight beside the brothers. How different my existence would be up to this point.”

”You mean if you had become a demon? While your surroundings might have changed, I don’t think much else would be different about you. Nothing can change the base nature of who you are as a person. 

“I beg to differ. How others perceive you can change your interactions and therefore provide different outcomes. For example, what’s the last sinful act you’ve performed, MC?”

You tensed in shock at that, the touch of his hand suddenly feeling much hotter. _How the hell did he ask that so casually?!_ “U-um… I can’t exactly say-”

“But you can,” he corrected you quickly, “you just choose not to because I am an angel. But if I were instead a demon it would be different. You would be looser with your words, actions, and desires.” Then as if a flip had switched inside him, his face turned mischievous, a playful twinkle apparent in his lagoon-blue eyes. “I wonder…” he muttered before scooting closer to you in the booth, the warmth of his thighs against yours.

“Simeon?!” you almost squeaked out as he wrapped his arms around your form, pulling you close against his toned chest. Your hands went to grip his bare shoulders, shivering at the soft tickle of his chocolate hair as he leaned down to nuzzle into your neck. With how hard your heart was pounding, you swore he could feel it thrumming through your flesh.

“MC... indulge me, would you?” he whispered before pressing a singular soft kiss against your pulse point. You held back a gasp at the touch before he repeated the action. Over and over, he became sloppier and more open with them as he went, tasting your skin as he drew hushed noises from your mouth. A lick here, a soft nip there, and with each one you felt your resolve unravel into a need for the angel instead. You wanted more of Simeon’s touch, and with your mind blank of anything other than the feeling of his mouth, you tilted your head back to grant him easier access to your neck. His hands dipped down, moving across the hem of your shirt, tickling the skin with tips of his fingers just beneath...

“I was unaware you preferred such a hands-on approach to studying, MC.”

You jolted up and the deep voice, pushing the disgruntled angel away as you scrambled for some sort of composure. A disappointed frown was apparent on Lucifer’s face, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood in front of the booth’s opening. 

“Luci, hello!” Simeon chimed beside you, licking his now slightly swollen lips which did nothing to help your face from blushing redder. Somehow his beauty was even more radiant with the sight of his sexily messed hair flashing another pulse of desire through you. “Were you studying or out on another errand for Lord Diavolo?”

“Both.” he quickly shot back in distaste before his eyes went back to you. “And what are you doing here this late? It’s almost dinner time at Lamentation.”

You reached over the table and poked at your D.D.D seeing that, yes, it was in fact almost dinner time. “Simeon was, um, helping me review for an upcoming exam in History of the Realms.”

“Reviewing. That’s what that was?”

“Oh, lighten up Luci! It’s okay to push the boundaries of what’s accepted. Out of everyone I know, I would think you would be the one to best understand that.” Simeon chided by your side placing a hand on your lower inner thigh close to your knee. The action made you instinctively close your legs together which made the angel's grin turn into more of an amused smirk. ”Or has your time down here changed you that much?”

Lucifer sent a chilling look to Simeon. “It would be strange if I hadn’t changed after all this time, Simeon. What I find more intriguing is how you consider yourself a knowledgeable tutor for MC’s class. Are they not reviewing the Celestial Civil War right now? It would be better to learn from someone who took a more active role in the battle, would it not?” Lucifer cooly questioned, causing Simeon to wince ever so slightly.

You frown at the reaction and glared at the demon in front of you. “Excuse me, but Simeon choosing not to fight beside you or your father doesn’t make him any less honorable. In fact, I believe his choice was the most righteous of them. 

Lucifer scoffed at your words and shook his head in disapproval. “Only a couple of hours with him and he’s already got you on his side. Incredible.” You opened your mouth to rebuttal but he raised a gloved hand, shushing you. “I came over to walk you to dinner. Beelzebub is on duty today.”

Your eyes widened, forgetting your frustration with the man, now understanding why he had reminded you. The last time you had been late to one of Beel’s dinners there had been nothing left due to the small amount of food that actually made its way out of the kitchen. There was no way you could risk that again. You turned to Simeon with an apology in your eyes and he squeezed your knee in understanding.

“Go, _duvshanit_. I would not want you starving on my account.”

“R-Right” you stuttered out, loving how the foreign word rolled off his tongue. _His tongue...Fuck!_ You moved, hurriedly packing your books and supplies into your bag getting up from the booth and standing by Lucifer’s side. The ghost of Simeon’s hand stayed on your thigh.

“I guess I’ll see you later Simeon. Thank you for the, uh, company, and the help!”

Another smile crossed his lips and he tossed in a quick little wave as the corners of his brilliant eyes crinkled. “I’m glad to be of help! I’ll look forward to the next time.”

You mustered up a weak smile and nodded in return to the radiant angel at the that of being alone with him again, and Lucifer prodded you forward towards the door. You both walked in silence out of the gloomy shelves of the library and into the day-long night that was the Devildom.

“Lucifer-” you started to try to explain but he hushed you once more.

“I do not wish to hear about or discuss Simeon gumming on you like some pup. I will tell no one else what I saw either.”

You looked down at the cobblestones of the path you were walking back to the House of Lamentation. “Thank you, Lucifer.”

“However. If I may offer you some advice.” You waited for him to continue, knowing he was going to give the ‘advice’ whether you wanted it or not.

“Though Simeon is an angel, that does not necessarily mean he acts like one at all times. All beings are vulnerable to sin, whether it be lust or another.” He gave you a pointed scarlet side-eye and at the mention of the sin and you cringe inwardly. “After all, my brothers and I were also once angels. If the right conditions are met any being’s resistance to sin’s call can be snapped. I also urge you to not pursue any relationship that is not naturally harmonious.”

“Naturally harmonious?” you asked warily due to your gut tightening in trepidation, a vague idea of what he was about to say running through your head. 

“For you, that would be no relationship of the romantic sort with anyone who is something other than purely human.”

“And why not?” you bravely asked the demon, who stared at a fixed point off in the distance, giving you no acknowledgment other than his words.

“I suppose you will not accept it simply without an explanation?” He paused his words for a moment, no change in his expression that would indicate any emotion. “Too bad I am not in the mood to give you one. I will, however, say that such actions only lead to pain.” And then, though it was only a flash, the torment, and trauma that only one with first-person experience could know contorted his fine features. 

You did not question further.

The walk back to Lamentation finished in silence, neither you or Lucifer making any sound other than your shoes hitting the stone path with your brisk pace. It went relatively quickly as many if not all of the school-associated buildings were located on RAD’s central campus in the heart of the Devildom. 

The second Lucifer opened the door to the entrance hall, ushering you in through the doors, a tantalizing spicy savory scent hit you, wafting through the air. You slid your bag off your shoulders into its typical spot against the wall and followed the smell straight to the source.

The kitchen was warm from the crackling fire of the stove where Belphegor was moving around at an uncharacteristically hurried pace, stirring different foods in various pots and pans and cutting up various other foods on a cutting board while he waited for the contents on the burning to boil. Beel was the mirror opposite of his twin languidly chewing at some type of jerky as he leaned against the wooden workbench watching his brother’s movements. 

“Beel, why is Belphie doing all of your work for you? I thought you were on dinner duty tonight?” you asked, earning a quick glance from the shorter and a confused look from the redhead.

“No, it’s Belphie’s turn for making dinner. I’m just here to supervise.” Beel responded, earning a dry scoff from the other.

You frowned at the information, realizing Lucifer had lied to get you to come home earlier. Quickly, you made a mental note to give him a very frustrated glare the next time you saw him as anything more would danger your life.

“Supervise?” Belphie humorlessly chuckled, turning the fire of the stove down, “Please, you're only here to sneak food from the plates. If I hadn’t come prepared with that bat wing all off this curry would be gone.” Right then a particularly loud _crunch_ resonated from Beel’s mouth, making you grimace. You wouldn’t doubt that particular piece of jerky still had bones in it from the sound. 

The shorter demon spun around and lifted a spoon full of a tan sauce towards your face, indigo eyes insistent. ”Taste this.”

Though you were shocked by the sudden action you obeyed and closed your mouth around the sample as he fed you. Warm flavors of turmeric and coriander burst in your mouth, though the normal amount of spicy heat you usually associated with curry was instead replaced with a subtle sweetness. In any case, it was delicious and Belphie saw that on your face.

“It’s a special curry we make here in the Devildom.” He explained, moving back over to the cooling pot of curry and beginning to spoon it out onto the waiting plates. “The closest human world equivalent to it would be Japanese rice curry, due to the addition of sweeter ingredients. Beel specially requested it for tonight but since some of the usual ingredients would be...displeasing to your stomach, I adjusted the recipe.” he turned with a sly smile and handed you some of the filled plates. ”Bring these out for me, would you? The others should be there already.”

You accepted them, balancing the plates in your arms and pushed through the adjoined door into the dining room. True to Belphie’s word, almost all of the other brothers were in their seats, waiting for the meal. 

Setting one down in front of Lucifer a bit harshly, you gave a cold look. “Beel’s on dinner duty, huh?” 

”Oh, I suppose I got the schedule wrong.” he hummed and flashed you a humorless smile. ”My apologies.”

You huffed and spun around to the next brother, who was thrumming his fingers against the table in anticipation. ”MC, darling!” he shouted out and then lowered his voice to a whisper. ”How was your _study date_?”

”It wasn’t a study date, Asmo.” _Or at least it hadn’t started that way,_ you thought but decided to leave it at that as you set his steaming plate in front of it. The Avatar of List was an observant one though, paying no mind to his meal.

”Really? Then why is there a hickey on your neck?”

Your hand slaps up to your neck in absolute mortification while you fumbled to dig your phone out of your pocket. “Really?! Fuckfuckfuck why-“

Asmo let out a scandalized gasp and swatted your hands away from your body. “Kidding! There’s not a mark on you, my salacious little minx, BUT now I have an idea of just what you did~”

At the pleased little smirk on his face, you smacked his shoulder lightly, turning away from him before he could make a sexual innuendo about it.

You moved to take your spot as Belphie and Beel served up the last bits of food and took their places. Everyone was there except-

**_BANG!_ **

The door to the dining room slammed open against the wall with a familiar white head rushing in. You saw Asmo send you a quick look out of the corner of your eye to check up on you, something he had been doing whenever his older brother was around. The Avatar of Lust was much more empathic than others realized. You send a quick nod and he turns back to his food, deeming you at an appropriate amount of mental stability.

“Mammon,” Lucifer called out to his brother, “I have told you multiple times to refrain from making such impudent entrances.”

Mammon huffed in frustration, slouching back in his seat. “I’ll try to do better next time, daddy.”

“ ** _What was that?_** ”

“I-I mean yessir!”

Levi LOLed from over at his spot where he was tapping on his phone rapidly. “#simpmode activated!”

Mammon’s hand slammed his hand down on the table, clattering the silverware as he waved a hand at the other. “Oi oi! Learn to respect your elders or I’ll skin that lil’ tail of yours and put it up for auction. It’d make a pretty penny!”

Levi looked up from his phone and flicked out a now forked tongue, hissing at his older brother.

“SSSsssimp.”

“ALRIGHT, LEMME AT ‘EM.” Mammon pushed back his chair to charge over, but Lucifer gave the white-haired demon a placating look that spoke of the dangers to come if he were to continue down that path. The younger grumbled underneath his breath as he sat down again, picking up his spoon to begin eating. 

After that dinner commenced as usual, with a light discussion of classes, student council matters, and various events of the day. Most notably with the topic of a brawl between two lower-level students on campus, which resulted in various lost limbs. Thankfully there were spells for such situations but such incidents.

“...quite a rare edition, considering it was owned by Stalin. It is said to have various writings of his within its pages. Because of the heavy course load recently, I have been unable to open it but I made sure to work ahead so I can start it tonight.” Satan said with a touch of excitement in his voice as he finished talking about his latest addition to his rare book collection.

“A book that just happened to be owned by Stalin? Do you think that's impressive? Please.” Levi jeered causing Satan to frown.

“It has a blood splotch from-”

“I JUST HAPPENED to win the Platinum Ultra Deluxe DVD of the fourth TSL movie!!!!” Levi continued, completely bulldozing over the blonde speaking. “It not only comes with a **_signed photobook,_ **but also has hours and hours of never before seen deleted scenes, read-throughs, and interviews!!!!”

You swallowed your spoonful of curry and rice, looking around at the suddenly exhausted faces of the other brothers. And then...

“What is TSL?”

Satan sighed beside you and shook his head, disappointed in your choice of speaking up. “Now you’ve done it…”

Before you had a chance to ask exactly _what_ you had done Levi set his phone down on the table, clasping his hands in front of his face stoic looking as if he was a concerned principle about to give a deviant a talking to. The fact that he had even detached his phone from his hand was enough to make your eyes widen in shock. What the hell did you do?

“Le gasp! You, a human, don’t know what TSL aka the MOST WONDERFUL CREATION to come from the human world is?! Once a normie always a normie, I guess. However I, Teacher Levi, shall educate you on the blessing that our Savior Christopher Peugeot bestowed upon us, the unworthy. A heroic epic spanning 138 editions with various TV and movie adaptations, _The Tale of the Seven Lords_ is one of the greatest fantasy franchises out there!!!”

You sparked up at the familiar name, almost dropping your spoonful of soup you had in hand. “Oh! _The Tale of the Seven Lords_!? I’ve been meaning to watch the most recent movie!”

Lucifer dabbed the corner of his mouth with a napkin delicately before setting it down again to zone his scarlet eyes in. “And why would you be interested, MC? From the information I’ve gathered, it’s more of a cult classic and you do not seem the type to enjoy fantasy…” he questioned, eyes narrowing as if sensing something fishy.

Which very well could have been considering your ‘friend’ was **henrythehooman** , a loyal watcher of your secret cam show where you fucked yourself live for money. You very well could not say that though. You fought the urge to look at the other three in the room who were in the know about your situation and nodded as steadily as you could. “A friend recommended it to me.”

“A friend.” Lucifer blandly repeated, clearly not believing your answer. A sense of panic started to rise up in you as you struggled to come up with a reasonable explanation. “Uhm-”

“Oh, that one guy that sits behind you in Runes and Rituals, right?” a quiet voice spoke up with a bored tone, starting before you could continue.

You flashed your gaze over to Belphegor who had a matching expression on his face as he blinked at you. His purple eyes stared at you, a seriousness underneath the lazy mask. Did he know why you couldn’t say who the friend was? If so, that meant he had been watching your show...but with how cautious he had been around you for the past week, you found it difficult to believe. Either way, a blush rose to your cheeks at the thought and nodded, taking the save.

“Yeah, that guy. I, um, actually forgot his name but he's been helping out with some of the incantations I don't understand…” You add in a slight grimace for dramatic effect. “I always forget that you're in Runes with me.” And at least that part was true. Though he was a celebrity here in the Devildom with his status and power, his quietness and generally mild-mannered nature often made you forget the two of you shared the class.

A naturally chilled smirk rose to Belphie’s face. “Of course you did. I’m pretty sure his name starts with an A. I don’t feel the need to learn lesser demon’s names though so that could be wrong.”

Beel looked up from his fifth serving of curry, now satiated enough to actively participate in the conversation. “It’s good you're making friends other than us. Hanging out with others like you did today will give you a more diversified experience.”

“Like she did today?” Satan questioned, giving you a questioning look before Beel answered.

“The past week she’s been walking back with Asmo and Solomon. Today they came back without her so I assumed she was somewhere else.” He explained before loading another heaping spoonful of food into his mouth. You looked at him a bit shocked by his observance of your patterns. 

“Y-yeah I stayed back at the library to study for History of the Realms.”

“But with whom, if not Solomon, the only other person you know in the class? He came home with Asmodeus after all.” Satan pondered, a glimmer of intrigue in his eyes. He was getting into the detective mode and _frick_ that meant the subject wouldn’t be dropped until his question was answered. 

Turning to Lucifer, you gave him a pleading look to help you before the situation got any worse. He instead raised his glass of amber Demonus, toasting to your upcoming demise. Fucking sadist.

“Does studying History if the Realms necessarily need to be done with someone else?” you question back in return, in hopes of directing the conversation elsewhere. “What if I were just studying alone-“

Asmo let out an exasperated noise at your words, shaking his head. “Oh _come on_ , just tell everyone you were studying with _Simeon_.” 

You sent an alarmed glare at the blonde clearly saying _Why the_ ** _fuck_** _did you do that you hoe_ only receiving a wink in response. Then, a voice spoke up asking only a simple question.

“Simeon?”

You turned your head to peak at the speaker, meeting Mammon’s gaze for the first time in what felt like years. The intensity in the dazzling blue was almost haunting.

So that’s what Asmo was trying to do.

“Yes. Simeon,” you replied quietly, taking in his gaze, trying to memorize the feeling of being the sole focus of his attention again. You knew that you had missed it even with all of the shit that was going on online, but _fuck_ you didn’t remember it feeling this good. “He was just helping me.”

“ _Just_ helping you?! If that was Simeon ‘just helping you’, I need to-” Asmo started again but you quickly cut him off before he could say anything that would incriminate you further.

“What if we had a TSL movie marathon tonight?!” you asked rather loudly to cut over Asmo speaking. This once again garnered Levi’s attention which had shifted back to his phone when the conversation deviated away from TSL.

“YES!!! Let ALL bask in the WONDER OF TSL!!! I’ll curate a collection of the best versions of each chapter and bring them.” Levi chittered excitedly, moving his attention back to his phone to type out...something.

“I’ll bring some food we can all eat and Belphie can bring some of his blankets.” Beel nodded committing both himself and his twin. The shorter one reached over and lazily pushed his brother.

“Eh? I didn't agree with this. I would just sleep through it even if I did go.”

“But I want you to be there. Even if you’re sleeping on me the whole time” Beel casually responded, causing his brother to blush at the sincerity. Nothing more was said on the matter.

You smiled at the cute display. “I’ll make sure my room is ready then.”

“It would be better if it was in my room,” Mammon stated, drawing the attention to him. “I have a projector and a lotta space.”

Swallowing dryly, you stayed silent while the others agreed. _Mammon’s room?!_ You would be in the place where he shot his shows and watched your own. You hated how the excitement of the situation overruled your nervousness. 

A certain blue gaze closely watched your reaction aware before flicking away. 

“Sadly, I will not be joining you all this evening. I have my own midnight rendezvous to attend to.” Asmo sighed in faux disappointment. “Try not to miss me too much.”

“I also have previous engagements that I must attend to, so I will not be joining,” Lucifer added before Satan also mentioned his book again, also deciding not to join.

You looked around the table at the brothers. It seemed the group for the marathon tonight would be you, Levi, Beel, Belphie, and…

Quickly you glanced over once more to the demon who sat directly across from you, finding golden eyes looking back. You held his stare in turn.

Hopefully, you would get a chance to talk to him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much plot? Yes, I agree. But did Simeon make some BIG moves?! YOU BET Also be sure to check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/beebeesquared) to see my attempts of being funny? and updates!!!
> 
> A Vision of Celestial Beauty pt. 2: Bitch, there's gonna be smut
> 
> Duvshanit, or דובשנית = hebrew for honey, the term of endearment


	6. A Vision of Celestial Beauty pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats guys. We've made it. In just over a month, Before the Lens has reached 2072 views, 32 bookmarks, and 252 kudos, not to mention all of the awesome comments!!! You all are so sweet and I am so grateful for how well this has been received. So, the moment we've all been waiting for, A Vision of Celestial Beauty pt. 2. Enjoy!!!

The steel door stood in front of you looming and cold, standing out in the otherwise rich decor of golden trimmed arches and red carpet runners that made up the halls of Lamentation. Each brother’s door was different to match the room inside, but here, looking at the heavy plate of metal that was plopped into the wall, it seemed as if you had been transported to some underground vault in a high-security Swiss Bank.

But rather than being a welcomed visitor, you were an intruder, about to lay your eyes on things you weren’t supposed to see. The private quarters of Mammon’s life where he lived his most intimate moments. _Where he live-streamed his show._

You looked down at your sweatpants and t-shirt, thinking about how you should’ve dressed differently, maybe a little better so you would feel more confident. Was it too late to go change, maybe put on some makeup? At least you had decided to keep on your bra, it was a pushup too so-

“Uh.. ya’ just gonna stand there lookin’ down your shirt? Somethin’ going on with ya tits?” a voice spoke up and you jumped with a squeak, dropping your shirt from where you had been peeking down at your bra. Mammon leaned against his doorway, the metal barrier having swung open at some point, with his arms crossed and a brow raised. He was wearing his glasses along with the usual pair of dark wash jeans and a skin-tight black shirt that Paz always started his shows in. Your heart thumped at the sight. His brow raised at the lack of an answer.

“Just double-checking. On ma boobs. Gotta make sure they’re attached and all.” you quickly responded at his action, inwardly cringing at your words. _A week of not talking and I am this awkward._ **_Fantastic_ ** _._ “Can I come in?”

He moved aside and opened the door wider for you to enter and you scooted in to look around.

The space was wide, two floors with a garage door on the top for the sports car that looked as if it was made out of pure silver to drive out of. Various pieces of abstract art, some colorful, some only muted tones, were placed semi-strategically on the concrete walls around the room. To the left of the door, you saw a pool table in an unfinished game and a large white screen in front of three black leather couches was a glass coffee table between. You assumed this was where you would be watching the movies tonight. Further off to the side was an open closet and a large, probably king-sized, bed that had its white sheets pulled up, wrinkled but made. In fact, it was the only thing that seemed somewhat clean in the room, all of the other furniture having various items of clothing, magazines, and empty glasses on them. Peeking around the door to the right you saw large open windows that let in the view of the ever bright moon and off to the side in the far corner was an oh-so-familiar desk and chair. You looked away, moving to the pool table instead.

You noticed Mammon closing the door behind you, the light _clunk_ of it settling into place raising your heart rate. 

“...I never thought I would actually get to see this place.” you decided to start, not enjoying the tense stillness in the room.

His eyes watched you from his spot carefully, his eyes glowing gold behind his glasses. Then, saying in an almost measured way, “I don’t think either of us did.”

You frowned, not liking his guarded nature. You needed to loosen him up somehow. Get a rise out of him. “I have to say I’m disappointed. It’s not as swanky as I would have hoped. I mean, a silver car and not a gold one? Lame.”

You waited for any reaction, one of his normal shouted reprimands or even an indignant huff but received no response from the demon. Releasing a sigh you move over to the pool table and up some of the various items for inspection. A bit of crushed cue chalk, a cup of mysteriously opaque liquid, and then a magazine. You idly flipped through the pages, with nothing else to do and WAIT was that Mammon?-

“We need to talk.” his voice said, pulling your attention back to his presence though it had never fully left.

You sucked in a breath, the words final and straight forward. “We do.” You turned around to face him and nodded. “I’ll admit I fucked up. It wasn’t planned, or at least by my part it wasn't, but once it was out there I decided to just sort of roll with it.”

“Roll with it…” he repeated, flabbergasted. “You just decided to roll with it?”

You looked down at the ground, wishing it would suck you up whole away from his judging eyes. “Well, yeah. It felt right in the moment with all things considered, I didn’t expect you to react like this.”

“You're upset with how I’m reacting? Really? Did ya think I would be bouncin’ of the walls with joy or somethin’?!” Mammon’s voice raised into shouting, yet this time it only held anger, frustration. You snapped back up to look at him, your own frustration rising at the accusing tone.

“No, but you _shouting_ at me? Ignoring me? It is **completely** unwarranted! I put myself out there, opened myself up to new possibilities and this tantrum you’re throwing is the reaction I get in return? It’s childish.” You pushed his chest slightly, causing his hand to flash up to your wrists, gripping them harshly in the usual spots they held with such warmth.

“Well, _excuse me_ for being thrilled with the idea of you ‘opening’ yourself up to Simeon!”

You froze, no longer trying to tug your arms from his inhuman grip. “... Simeon? What-”

His eyes glinted a molten gold as he leaned down towards you, a humorless smile plastered on his face. “Uh-huh. Ya just couldn’t stand the lack of attention so ya had to find it somewhere else, right? I bet the angel just had to give in when he saw that pretty little face.”

You shook your head, mouth dropping open in a stammer. “No-No that's not what happened-”

He huffed at the sight of your panic. “Yep, you woulda looked at him just like that. Bet those puppy eyes getcha almost anything…”

“ _Nothing happened_! Mammon, I’m telling the truth!”

His hands squeezed tighter and you clenched your fists from the bite. “Really? That’s not what Asmo seemed to think. And he’s sorta the expert when it comes ‘ta stuff like this.”

A new voice spoke up. “Mammon, she’s saying nothing happened, so nothing happened. Back off.”

Quickly parting at the words, you both looked to see Belphegor’s indigo eyes staring at the two of you from the mound of blankets he had piled onto his form. A sigh and then he shuffled forward past you both to the lounge area. “You guys are practically perfect together. Both complete _idiots,_ oblivious to the other’s obvious feelings. Can you just fuck and get it over with already? Or,” he plopped down onto a couch and turned to look back at you both from his blanket burrito, “was what I just witnessed the foreplay? I have always enjoyed the jealousy sex trope so, please, go ahead and continue.”

Both you and Mammon looked at each other with a blush rising to your faces. His shocked face quickly replaced a scowl as he turned towards his brother. “Shaddup you pervy cow! Ya got no right walking into my space like you own the place, talkin’ like you know what's goin’ on. Even if we were gonna do somethin’, which we were not, nothing would be happenin’ with you in the room!”

“Really? I thought you liked people watching you. You know, with the whole camboy thing. Unless you prefer to watch when it comes to MC, then I would be willing to assist.” he turned to you with a light smile, the bored monotone of his voice shifting slightly. “I’ve seen some of your more recent streams. They’re good.” He explained and, as weird as it was, you were almost flattered that he had most likely jacked off to you.

“D’AHH! NOOO!” a scream erupted from Mammon’s chest and his hands flashed up to his ears, blocking himself from hearing more sinful words. “BAD COW! BAD COW!”

The metal door to Mammon’s room swung open again as Beel and Levi entered with various goodies in hand, stopping to take in the situation. Belphie leaned back to gaze at them.

“It’s nothing.”

Unlike Mammon, the other two accepted this statement completely and moved to get things set up. Levi strode over to the projector and unloaded his stack of DVD’s while Beel started to place an array of snacks, some human others not based on how they were still wiggling in the container. You moved over to join them, leaving Mammon behind, and took a seat on the couch that was straight on. Belphie peeled a blanket off of his own form and tossed it over, which you gratefully accepted.

Having finished the setup, Levi whipped around, the motion dramatically flipping the elaborate eggplant-colored cloak he was wearing. You assumed it was part of some cosplay. “For the first ever TSL marathon of House Lamentation, curated by yours truly, we have eight movies spanning 21 hours and 16 minutes! It’s going to be EPIC!!!”

“Wait, we're watching eight movies? Beel-” Belphie started to argue but his twin quickly shushed him with a handful of popcorn. 

“We get as far as we can tonight and pick it up another time.” you resolved and with the lackluster ‘okay’ from Levi, everyone agreed.

Picking out a bag of candy for yourself you settled back into the couch as the projector hummed to life, the image of some rocky cliffs showing as the first movie started. You tried to not notice the shift in the couch as Mammon took a spot next to you, instead plopping a chocolate in your mouth and focusing on the images in front of you.

The time went fast and as you watched it was easy to see why both Levi and **henrythehooman** loved the series so much. There was action, romance, drama, and adventure woven into the complex plotline with stunning visuals and locations. Your suspicions on the cloak being part of a cosplay were confirmed when the Lord of Shadow’s appeared, wearing the exact same riding cloak in the first movie when he traveled with Henry. 

The other watchers were at varying degrees of engagement. Beel happily munched on four bowls of popcorn while Belphie slept soundly on his lap, having been asleep since the first ten minutes of the first movie. Levi quietly muttered the words along with the characters, quoting each line perfectly as he had watched the movies hundreds of times before. Mammon was surprisingly quiet the whole time, only shifting his legs every once and a while to a more comfortable position. 

You were watching the big battle sequence at the end of the second movie when you felt a prodding hand at your side.

“MC,” Mammon whispered but you kept your eyes on the screen. 

“What?”

“C’mere.” he armed wrapped around your waist and scooted you up against his side. 

You pushed against the sudden contact giving him a frown, “Mammon! What the hell-” you started to hiss but he shushed you with a finger. Reaching around, he pulled the blanket you had been wearing loosely up around your shoulders and body, effectively concealing you. 

“You were shivering. Idiot human.” and with that, he wrapped an arm around you to pull you closer to him. His eyes drifted back up to the screen, signaling he was not open to further questioning and indicating you do the same. 

Once the initial shock of the action had passed you followed suit, directing your attention back to the screen, shifting only slightly to do so. But even with the loud clanging of swords and false screams of agony, you found yourself relaxing deeper and deeper into your newfound source of heat, eyelids drooping until the weight was much too heavy to bear and they closed shut.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Cheek pressed against a warm chest, the soft heated cotton of their shirt brushing against your face while a hand silently mused through your hair. Recognizing the scent even in your sleepy stupor, you kept still in an attempt to extend the moment but the slight shift in your breathing had alerted the other. His hand paused and drew away. 

“You’re up.”

“Yeah.” Neither of you moved. Your eyes flitted around the room to see that the others were gone, along with the food and the noise from the movie. The only signs that the movie marathon had even happened were the glow of the projector and the blanket still swaddled around you. 

“When did they leave?”

“About twenty minutes ago.”

A pause.

“Mammon-”

“I think you should go.”

Your heart plummeted as the white-haired demon pulled away from your form and stood up from his spot. Was he really back to this, even with the whole Simeon misunderstanding cleared? He walked over to the projector turning it off so the only light in the room came from the large moon shining through his windows. His back stayed turned towards you as he moved, acting as a barrier. You wanted nothing more than to see him regardless of what color of his eyes shone brighter.

You swallowed. “We need to talk about what’s happening right now. After that, I can.”

“You _will._ Right now. No talking's needed 'cause nothing’s happenin’.”

Standing up from your spot, you moved towards the tense black-covered back, the frustration from his avoidance hitting you full-on. “Well, clearly there is because this ‘nothing’ is a lot different than you being clingy and hanging onto me 24/7 last week!”

His body froze at that comment. _Good, that’s good._ “Clingy?! You’re thinkin’ a bit too **_highly_** of yourself, **human**. I would back off while you still can.” he growled back, voice deeper, richer, something that aired on the side of inhuman. 

“No. Nope.” you refused to give, placing a hand on your hip, waving the other at him. You were raging and his infantile-acting ass would take it because, damnit, he deserved it. “You’re giving me an explanation about why you’ve been actively avoiding me for a week. 

“MC…” Mammon warningly hissed, hands clenching on the edge of his tv stand. You took no heed, bulldozing ahead.

“You can’t choose when you do and don’t want to participate in a relationship, Mammon! No matter how awkward seeing me in real life is.” You sucked in a breath, blood racing at his ignorance and before you could stop it, the words spilled out of your mouth “You know what? Maybe you are as scummy as your brothers say! A scummy, ignorant, manipulative-”

There was a flash before a sudden force slammed against you from both the front and back, a loud **_KLESSHHH_ ** _of_ shattering glass sounding ringing your ears. Your center of gravity churned from the change. leaving you gasping for air. The bite of glass shards on your back and the heated pressure of-

A tanned hand forceful snapped up around your neck, pining you harshly as Mammon pressed down onto you, golden eyes shining dangerously above. Your eyes had flicked over the curling black horns from his head and the slight flap of his leathery wings. You looked back at him in panic, realizing too late that you had pushed _too far_.

His eyes watched each twitch of your body with predatory alertness, and a grin rose to his face as he noticed the newfound fear. “Did I scare ya’? _Good_. You seemed to forget who exactly your talkin’ to.”

His eyes trailed over your face and down to the hand around your neck, nails digging in hard enough to possibly break the delicate skin. “I’m the Great Mammon for a reason. One of the top dogs of the Devildom! And you are a human. A measly little human...I could pop ya’ head off from your body right now.” His grip tightened and you choked slightly while he seemingly tested the idea. A flash of something unknown went across his face at your sound. Then he pulled his hand off with a frown, the sickening look of amusement leaving his eyes and replacing with something kin to disgust in himself. “But I won’t. ‘Cause even if I wanted to, I couldn’t.”

“MC…I know what they say but when you do it, it’s different. Everything’s so different, everything since you came and I- I just don't understand- I’m not in control and...” His eyes flickered back up to yours and even though you should have been terrified of his actions, if not the quick mood swings, the depth of sadness and concern, _fear_ that they held were enough for you to know that he was struggling. That this past week of not being with you had been just as bad for him as it was for you. That reason he had ignored you wasn’t because he wanted to, it was because he needed to.

Sensing this change you spoke up, ignoring the slight scratchiness that had come from the bruising pressure of his hand. “Why did you take over my live stream, Mammon? Why pay $500 just to get me for yourself?” 

He pulled away, the pressure of his warm body pulling away slightly. His grip weakened and he started to shake his head in refusal. “I-I d-don’t-”

“Mammon… Mammon...” you cooed, reaching out to the demon, smoothing a palm over his cheek, and allowing yourself to run your other through the base of his scalp, avoiding his horns. He flinched at the touch before relaxing naturally into it. His eyes came to focus on you, fear still in their depths but subdued.

“Please. Tell me that it wasn't just…” _me who felt the way I did,_ you wanted to stay but stopped yourself, not trusting the amount of vulnerability the statement held. “Tell me what changed when that happened. I know you don’t understand but at least let me help you try.”

He sighed, wings drooping behind him along with his head. “I couldn’t let strangers have you like that. Thinkin’ about their grubby lil’ hands all over you…”

“But they wouldn't actually be touching me, Mammon.“ 

“But they would’ve imagined it.” he pointedly argued, pushing into your hand for more of your touch.

“That’s the point though. You know that,” you replied, watching as his eyes sealed shut with each brush of your fingers through his silken hair. “Speaking of, you haven’t been doing your shows. People are blaming me for you leaving. My chats have been… sort of crazy with your fans and their comments.”

“Well kick ‘em off the chat then.” 

You shake your head slowly. “There’s too many to just ‘kick them off’. You know that. All I’m asking is that you talk to them yourself. Tell them that it was nothing more than you having fun and that other personal things have been causing you to not cam.”

A pause lulled through the air. Then, quietly, “...But what if they're not wrong?”

Your fingers froze on him and moved to look at him, the fringe of his white hair hanging down in front of like it was reaching towards you and not succumbing to gravity’s natural pull.

“MC...ain’t it obvious?” His hand on your neck moved upward, coming to trace his fingers against your jaw, petal-soft. His thumb paused at your bottom lip, feeling the heated air of your speed-up breathing. A slight tug pulled on it gently and his pupils blew wide at the sight. “Of course I couldn’t do my shows. Not when all I was thinkin’ about was wanting you.”

“Y-You’re the only reason I’m on the site. I didn’t know what happened that first time but I knew that I wanted it to happen again. I wanted ya to notice me too. I-“ he titled head to the side, embarrassed before grumbling out, “...I was watchin’ you every week though. Never missed ‘em.”

You smiled, heart pumping from the exhilaration of his words. _It wasn’t just me...he felt it,_ **_feels_ **_it too._

“You’re serious?”

Mammon’s head whipped back to look at you frowning. “Oi! You callin’ me a liar now?!”

Your smile deepened at the demon words. “You idiot. You adorable idiot…” you breathily laughed out. Before he got a chance to respond, you reached upwards and softly pressed your lips lightly against his, causing his breath to hitch as he froze against you. One second. Two seconds, before laying back down. 

His eyes fluttered back open as you pulled away staring back at you in shock. Then, a moment later, he relaxed with a familiar lazy smirk climbing onto his face, eyes gleaming behind a hooded gaze. ‘What’re you thinkin’ doing that outta nowhere…” 

He leaned down further, hand moving behind to cradle your head, breath hot against you as he spoke again, voice no louder than a whisper. “Though, on second thought, we're gonna need to do that again. Once isn't nearly enough.”

His nose brushed against yours, and your lips parted, practically quivering in anticipation. You were forced to look up into his eyes, the eyes that had entranced you from the very beginning, the oh so familiar blue and gold practically swallowed whole by his dark pupils. Each shift of his hand against your skin sent a ripple of electricity through you like a live wire, white-hot and stunning. And just as the wait verged on painful, his lips pressed against yours.

His mouth was soft and hot, a constant reassuring pressure of passion as you moved against each other. Both his hands came to cup your face and pull you closer to you, a calmed need in his actions. You traced a hand down his back and pushed him closer, the desire to feel his body chest pressing against yours almost overwhelming. His tongue swiped out against the seam of your lips and you gasped, pulling at his hair in response. He released a low rumbling groan at the action and you shivered, the sound sending rippling threads of heat to your core. He smirked down at your reaction, tilting his head. 

“You like that, MC? You like hearing how you make me feel?” Mammon huskily asked before leaning down letting his lips brush against you as he spoke. ”Ya wanna feel how you make me feel?”

Without a response, his hips dipped down grinding teasingly against yours. Twin moans fell from your mouths as you felt his arousal pressing hard against you, begging for attention. ”That’s right baby. This is what those sweet sounds do to me. I always wondered how good your moans would be in real life but, _fuck_ , you sound better than I coulda ever imagined.”

With the way he felt moving against you, the amount of pleasure each press of his hips brought, you partially wondered if this was all a dream. Wondering if you were actually asleep in your room, your mind making up an elaborate set-up to give you the sexual release you oh so craved. 

You parted your legs to finally allow your clothed sexes to press against each other perfectly at the next rock of his hips. The guttural moan that left him assured you it was not.

Reaching out, you pulled his head down, moving your mouth to open against his as fluidly as you both could in your excited states. His taste was natural and intoxicating, somehow so purely Mammon as your tongues danced against each other that when you pulled away dizzy and breathless you knew what you wanted to do. 

You brushed your hand along his cheekbone, watching his lashes flutter at the touch. “Mammon...can I give you your private show right now?” 

You felt his body tense and he pulled away in shock, moving off of you to stare at you from a safe distance. “W-What do ya mean? Like?”

“Let me play with myself in front of you Mammon.”

“O-Oh. AHumm...yeah I mean if ya want to I guess I could agree to that-.”

You sat up, wincing against the hard glass shards shifting beneath you. “You don’t want to see me fuck myself with my fingers live?”

“NO! No, I definitely do just not on what used to be my coffee table-” he stopped shouting finally recognizing the state of his former table, “You made me break my coffee table.” 

_“I_ didn’t _make_ you do anything,” you retorted back with a seductive glimmer in your eye, “you were the one who couldn’t keep yourself in check.”

Mumbling under his breath due to his inability to come up with a retort while flustered, he chose to instead scoop you up off the ground and carry you bridal style against his chest to across the room. Gingerly, he brushed the still sticking glass off your back before setting you down against the cushy white comforter of his bed. _Mammon’s bed,_ you thought, resisting the urge to press your face closer to the sheets that smelled so intoxicatingly of him.

“Will this be an appropriate stage for you to perform on, Celeste?” He asked, moving to back away from his bed’s edge but your hand snapped, holding him in place.

“Right now we’re MC and Mammon. I want to be with you being completely you, okay? No acting.” Your gaze traveled up towards his and you saw him gulp as he stared back down at you. 

“No acting.” he agreed, leaning down to press a kiss on your forehead before coming to join you on the bed. “Where do you want me MC?”

“At the end of it,” you pointed out and he moved to the spot compliantly, eyes never leaving your form, “and now just enjoy the show.”

Keeping your eyes on your audience, you started to move. Swaying to the beat of your pounding heart and each suck of air you took in, your hands trailed down your body to the hem of your shirt teasingly. You tugged at it before easing it upwards, blue eyes eagerly sucking in the sight of the newly exposed skin. Mammon shifted slightly to undo the crossed belts of his jacket on his chest, following your lead. Then you slowly do the same with your sweatpants, Mammon wriggling out of his own in front of you leaving you both bare except for your undergarments. You quickly glanced down his strained black briefs and bit back a wave of lust at the familiar sight. Then, easing your gaze back up to his face you saw a soft “oh” shape his lips as you clipped off your bra and slid it off to the floor below.

Leaning back, you spread your legs open to allow a hand to snake down to your covered mound, tracing your fingers over the soaked fabric only light enough for the barest of sensations. 

“Mmm… I wish you could feel how wet I already am.” you sighed before slipping your fingers underneath to touch the sensitive skin. After some slowed pumps into your core, you pulled your hand out, fingers covered in slick. 

“MC… stop teasin’.” Mammon groaned out his eyes still hooded as he watched the gentle movements. He was shifting in his spot and his wings twitched behind him in frustration. You breathily laughed at his reaction before moving to grasp his hand with your wet one. “Let me show you how you make me feel.” 

His eyes widen almost comically but he accepts the movement, allowing you to firmly place his hand against your clothed core. A soft groan escaped his lips at the feeling of you grinding into his touch. 

“Take these off for me, would you?”

“Fuck, yes.” he cursed as he all but ripped the flimsy fabric off your hips, moving his hand immediately back to where you had guided it. You opened your mouth to protest at the action you had not cued, but he leaned forward, giving your lips a peck to shush you. 

“As much as I love your little performances, I think it's time we get this show on the road,” he muttered in your ear as two of his fingers moved up to lazily circle your clit. His body pressing against your side, you could feel his arousal against your hip, radiating heat.

His fingers shifted downwards, moving to run the length of your wet folds. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for this? For you to be right here, in my bed, coming undone while I touch you? It’s somethin’ I’ve dreamed about, actually.” He sighed the air ghosting across the nape of your neck before continuing. “But it usually ends with a lil’ somethin’ **more**.” Two of his fingers abruptly shove into you, filling you up to emphasize just what the more he was talking about was.

“M-Mammon!” you gasped out, hearing the quiet wet sounds coming from your core as he fucked his fingers into you.

“Yeah, you said that a lot in my dreams too.” he playful answered before curling his fingers against your walls. You shivered in his grasp, though you were nowhere near cold. “Sometimes you cum like this with just my hand in your pussy. All I had ta do was press that lil’ magic button-,” the pad of his thumb came to press on your clit before he pulsed against it.

“ _AH!_ ” you screamed out, unable to hold back hold the noise back as a jolt of pleasure rode through you, starting to build you up to the sweet high. “Mammon, I, please-” you pleaded quietly to him, with no avail.

He pulled his fingers away from you, pulling them out with a slight _pop!_ “No. I want our first time to be together. After that, I’ll give ‘em any way you want but this time it has to be together.”

Perhaps if your mind wasn’t clouded with the edge of your orgasm you would be rational, more understanding the situation and the romance in his words but you were beyond that point. “Okay, stick it in then.”

“Stick it in?” he asked, bewildered by the slight annoyance and desperation in your tone. “Don’t girls usually wanna take it slow the first time and do a ton of foreplay and kissing?”

“Mammon,” you prop yourself up on your elbows to look him squarely in the eyes, completely serious. “Should I say it more clearly? _Fuck me._ ”

An easy grin split across his face, blinding at your words, with a chuckle. “Ya have a way with words don't ya? I suppose it would be rude for the Great Mammon to refuse such a loyal follower’s request.” He moved off the edge of the bed to slip his briefs off and turned to stand before you looming. 

His black wings stood poised and gracefully behind him exuding only a small portion of his true power. The rest of his bronzed body was sharp and soft all at the same time with the rippling smoothness of a lightly muscled frame that perfectly displayed his manhood. A dick that was, dare you say, beautiful with the sizable length being an angry red that begged for attention.

”Show me how great you are.” you whispered, though you were both aware of how hard you had been just been eye-fucking him.

He crawled back onto the bed and spread your legs to rest in between. He came up to press his chest against yours, your hardened nipples brushing against his hot skin. A quick grind of your bare sexes against each other had you both moaning, the length of his cock rubbing against your core.

A brush of his lips against yours and he leaned back, eyes pleading. “Can I start?”

You touched your forehead to his. “Please.”

At your word, you felt his head press in, slowly but surely sinking in deeper, splitting you open and filling you up. You gasped at the stretch, wriggling slightly as your muscles clenched around him.

“Mammon-”

“Just a little bit more, doll. Ya got this, I know you can take it.” he hissed out as he pushed forward, fighting the urge to just snap his hips the rest of the way in. “Almost there.”

Your hands went to grip his for support and he relented, holding yours squarely against the mattress as he sunk the rest of the way in. You let out a whimper and he leaned down to press his forehead against yours as you both calmed your breathing. He waited for you to relax around him and give him the signal before he started moving shallowly.

Rocking in and out he started to deepen his thrusting into you, the ebbs of pain that came with the stretch switched to that heated pressure, the tingles of your almost orgasm from earlier returning in your abdomen. His lips pressed against yours again, the kisses rushed and needy unlike before, your tongues now battling for dominance against each other. Your fingers sunk into his hair, pulling to cause cute little hitches in his breathes against you.

“O-Oh” you sighed at a particularly deep thrust of his hips, your hands clenching his a bit harder.

“You like that MC? When I fuck you deep?” he smirked and repeated the action, drawing himself almost completely out of you before snapping back in. “You take me so fucking well, I knew you would.”

Another snap of your hips had you both groaning and he began to speed up slightly. “MC...MC..” he panted out and leaned in closer, “I can’t hold back, can I please?”

You nodded. “Give it to me.”

And with that, he started to pound into you at a bruising pace. The echo of skin slapping skin and heavy gasps rang around you sounding like a blissful symphony. Mammon pulled you closer against him, and you wrapped your arms around his back, brushing against the stems of his wings before dragging your nails slightly against the plane of skin to leave red trails. At the roll of his hips, the pleasure grew higher, bigger, until you were at the breathless summit. His hands moved to grip your hips, nails digging in harshly to the soft flesh as his hips began to stutter.

“ _Fuck._ Fuck, MC-” he hissed, pulling back from your grip to look down at your wreathing form. His brows furrowed with focus he pumped himself into you for the last couple of times.

Your hand brushed against his face, reassuring.“I’m here. Right here with you. **_Mammon_ **”

Your eyes locked, meeting his blue ones. The same blue ones that you had seen all that time ago. “ ** _MC_** _”,_ he whispered back, over and over like a prayer as you both succumbed to the white-hot pressure.

While the pleasure rang through you like a crystal bell you watched him, the vision of his own release just as beautiful. Even now with the shadow of his wings overhead and twisting points of his horns, his unkempt white hair glowed like a silken halo framing his blushed, sweat-beaded face. The darkness of the night shadows and the pale moon sharpened the angles of him, bringing out the slight rise of his cheekbones and romanesque features, though they were softer as he looked down at you with reverence, mouth shaped in a perfectly circular ‘o’.

He was a vision of celestial beauty. A living statue and in his eyes you saw that he viewed you similarly.

Both of you rode out the remainder of your orgasm like this, staring back at each other until the sudden stillness in the air turned deafening. Mammon moved first, drawing out of you before a word was spoken and padding off to another corner of the room where you could not see him. You laid there in shock and fear wondering if you had done something wrong that would warrant such a reaction. When he did not return for multiple minutes, you sat up shakily moving to the edge of the bed to slide on your now dirty clothes. You needed to leave. Get out because you had made a mistake fuck you had _fucked up_ -

“Whoa whoa whoa, whatcha doin’?” Mammon’s voice rang out as he raced back over, a pair of pants now hung loosely on his hips, arms loaded with goodies. His wings and horns were gone now, him having changed out of his demon form. “Is this a fuck and run?”

“Well, I thought-” You started but then stopped noticing the two steaming cups in his hands. Your stomach grumbled. “Is that ramen?”

“Damn right it is. And once ya let me clean up my mess,” he said gesturing to your nether regions, “you can have some.”

“Oh, yeah okay,” You relaxed and dropped your shirt back to the ground, your fears alleviated. _He had left to grab aftercare items._ “But I can clean myself up. You don't have to.”

He shook his head. “Can ya just accept my help for once? You read em’, you weep em’ and I definitely read ya, doll.” Mammon set the other stuff on the nightstand and held a steaming cloth up. 

“You really think you did that well?” you leaned back and opened your legs to the cool air. “That’s quite a bold assumption.”

He knelt down to be level with the bed and gently began to work the warm, damp cloth against your inner thigh before brushing it against your intimates. You hissed at the contact, your skin already raw from your earlier activities and he smirked before moving again. “Oh, I think I did pretty well.”

You propped yourself to look up at him with a frown. “Pain doesn’t guarantee that it was great.”

“No, but your moaning did. This is a little reminder.” his smirk deepened as if he had anticipated your response. “Plus, it means you should stay the night. Lettin’ ya leave in such a weak state wouldn’t be the gentlemanly thing to do.” He finished his work and motioned for you to sit up, handing you a cup of ramen and a pair of chopsticks before he went to dispose of the cloth.

“A gentleman? Are you this suave and considerate to all of your conquests?” you asked before slurping a mouthful of the hot noodles. Spicy and savory. Somehow, after the evening you had just had, it was the perfect cherry on top, the burning tingle on your tongue satisfying a deep craving. 

“I wouldn’t call myself considerate with the way I treated you first got here. I-I’m sorry ‘bout that. I just really jealous thinkin’ ‘bout you with that doe-eyed angel boy.”

“Anything else?”

“...and how I broke my coffee table with your body.”

You sighed thinking of his rough treatment of you before the movies. Your wrists still slightly ached from how hard he had gripped them and while your back stung from the impact with the glass, you hadn’t actually been cut. You knew his apology was sincere, though. “I’ll forgive you as long as you don’t hurt me again.”

“I won’t.”

With that settled, he went back to your earlier question. “No, I don’t usually do this for other people. They’re usually just a one night stand. Or a couple hour stand. You’re under my protection though so I gotta be extra careful. Can’t have anyone hurtin’ the human otherwise Lucifer would have my hide.” He answered as he sauntered back over to the bed and grabbed his cup. You took a mental image of his ass as he bent over, noticing how perfectly round it was. 

“Lucifer... right…” You trailed off still resisting the urge to tap it. He turned around to settle beside you on the bed, vanquishing your fears of succumbing to the urge. “...so why haven’t I seen any of these victims around, then?”

Mammon paused mid-chew and roughly swallowed. “ ‘cause they haven’t been.”

“Really now? When was the last one then?”

“...Seven months. Give a couple of weeks.”

You paused your own movement at the answer. _Seven months...he hasn’t been with anyone else in seven months…_

That first show was seven months ago. 

“Oh,” you quietly said, not sure if you could manage anything else from the realization, moving back to eating your ramen. 

You both sat in as you finished the spicy cups. He took it from you without a word once you were finished and offered you a pair of a fresh shirt and sweatpants. You gratefully accepted the shirt, finding the pants a bit too big on you and ultimately went bottomless for the rest of the night.

Now you were in bed beside him, not a word other than him instructing you to sleep in the bed with him had been spoken. His back was towards you, body unmoving and you wondered if he was asleep even with the lack of finality. With your own tension and nerves, you knew sleep would be impossible if you 

“Mammon?” you whispered quietly into the room hoping that if he was awake he would hear. It hung in the air and you had almost given up on an answer when he responded.

“Let’s not talk about everything tonight.”

Mammon rolled over to face you, blue eyes fanned by his white lashes, holding some sort of weight to them. “We both need sleep and… I can’t. Not yet, at least.”

You watched him and shifted to face him more head-on. Then, oh so softly you asked, “...do you regret tonight?”

“Never.” the white-haired demon shook his head and raised a hand to brush against your cheek. ”I would have paid much more money if I knew that **that** was the private show I was gonna be gettin’. It’s like stealin’ a dollar bill from a kid in a candy store.”

“More money? For me?” You teased with a light smile. “Aren’t you supposed to be the Avatar of Greed? Carelessly throwing away money like that for someone out of the kindness of my heart doesn’t seem to fit the bill.”

He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss on your unsuspecting lips before pulling back again. “It wouldn't be out of the ‘kindness’ of my heart. Now c’ mere,” he grunted tugging you over so your face was pressed against his bare chest and his arms could wrap around you. “It’s time to go to sleep.”

You hummed an okay, though in this position you doubted you would be able to sleep anytime soon with how strong your heart rate was. As if he could sense this, Mammon’s hand came up to rest in your hair, petting and massaging your scalp in the same motions you had done earlier that night.

Soon, you found your eyes easing shut with the soothing touches lulling you into a relaxed sleepiness. Then, a second or two before your consciousness left you had the hazy black blanket of sleep washed over, unsure if it was a dream or reality, you heard the whispered words.

  
  
  
  


“ _Celeste, my angel. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous!Mammon: Check  
> Caring!Mammon: Check  
> Soft!Mammon: Check  
> Sexxxy!Mammon: Triple check  
> French!Mammon: oui
> 
> I hope you all survived. Also, I decided that since their millennia-old beings, the demons and angels can speak various languages. Mammon is specifically speaking in french as Celeste is a french name by origin but WHAT is HE SAYING?!?! 
> 
> I HIGHLY recommend you paste that in google translate.
> 
> Come yell at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/beebeesquared):)


	7. Contradicting Statements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM BACK DID YOU MISS ME?!?!? Life has been a little crazy for all of us but I hope you all are staying safe, happy, and healthy. Make sure to take care of yourselves okay? I will be trying to update regularly but my summers are somehow busier than when I'm at school so it's going to be longer between updates :'(
> 
> ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!  
> ~  
> After a couple of messages I received, I feel the need to mention that this is a purely fictional piece of work. While it does feature some very real topics, my depiction of everything will not be 100% accurate. This is MY interpretation of the camming industry and the story is written the way it is to move the plot line along. Due to the very real nature of the base storyline, there will be some themes that you may find uncomforting and possible triggers. Please keep this in mind while you read. This same message is at the beginning of my fic now for all of the older readers out there. I've never meant for this to be anything but a nice, dynamic read so I sincerely apologize if any of this does cause anyone discomfort or pain.  
> ~
> 
> ON that note, please enjoy the next chapter!!!

The first thing your mind registered was the cocooning warmth you felt as you took heavy breaths. You then realized that the source of the warmth and pressure on your chest was, in fact, a familiar white-haired head. Mammon’s face was smushed squarely against your sternum while the upper half of his body was sprawled on you, a tan arm wrapping around your body like a vice grip.

Your hand came up to graze his heat-flushed cheek and his eyelashes fluttered at the touch. 

“Mammon?” 

The demon groaned deeply into your skin and squeezed your waist closer, clearly awake. “...shhhadupp.”

You were, by no means one to hop out of bed a second after you had woken up, but with how hot his grasp was becoming along with the increasing urge to clean your sweat-dried body, you wanted to cut the snuggle fest short. 

“Mmm...nope. It’s time to rise and shine. The sun is-” you stopped your statement looking at the unchanged position of the glowing moon in the sky. _Right, eternal night down here._ “-the moon is up and so should we!”

He raised head slightly to look up at you from behind the fringe of his hair. “I swear the one mornin’ I wanna sleep in later than you, ya decide to get all peppy on me. What’s up with that? Unless…” his smile turned wolfish as his hand slipped underneath your borrowed shirt of his to tease the delicate skin of your torso’s side. “...getting up means somethin’ else?”

Refusing to give in to the pleasurable feel of his fingers against your skin, you kept your face straight and placed a firm grip on his wandering hand. “We had sex one time and you’re already this forward? Did that assure you this much?”

Mammon’s eyes flashed up to yours, the smile faltering. “The way you were moaning last night seemed like a pretty good indicator of how much you liked me...unless if I was wrong and I shouldn’t be this forward for some reason?”

“No! You were great. Absolutely fantastic. A twelve out of ten would fuck again.” You reached your hands to smooth against his cheeks. He hummed into the touch, the sound kin to a pleased kittens purr. “...It’s something that I’ve wanted to do for a while, ever since I first saw you on cam. We still need to talk about the backlash though. Your fans have been… cruel.”

Noticing the change in your voice, Mammon propped himself up to look closer at you, his features etched with concern. “Right I forgot about that...cruel though? Ya musta got that wrong, they’re summa the biggest suck-ups out there, just like you! I know you said they were going crazy in your chats but there’s no way…” He shook his head, and then, asking in the purest tone sounding like he was genuinely confused, Mammon asked, “How could they not love you?”

You bypassed the alarmingly innocent question, ignoring your heart fluttering at the demon’s words. “Just because they’re suck-ups to you doesn’t mean they automatically love everyone else on the site. Especially not the girl who supposedly is the reason for your unexplained absence.”

Frowning, Mammon sat up and reached across the bed to grab his D.D.D. on the nightstand. He sat up and began tapping on it. “Why would they even blame you in the first place? Just ‘cause I interacted on your stream?”

You shrugged and pulled up the bedsheet to cover your arms. The chilled air of the open room hit your skin reminding you of your utter lack of clothing other than Mammon’s oversized black tee. This had you longing for the demon’s deliciously warm body against yours once more, but you pushed away your desire to reach out to him, instead choosing to focus on your words. “Well yeah. It’s the last thing you did before you went on an unannounced hiatus. You were even supposed to be going on later that night but you didn’t show.” 

He paused his tapping momentarily, drawing his lip into his mouth to bite on it anxiously. “Yeah, well I, uhmm… was sorta freakin’ out, okay?”

“Freaking out because of the private show prize?” you sighed and tilted your head to the side in a stretch. ”Ya know, if you didn’t want to do it we didn’t have to. You should have just come up and told me so you didn’t have to avoid me for a full week. It would’ve made matters much less complicated.”

Mammon flicked his gaze back up and turned his naked torso toward you once more. “MC...I thought I made it clear to ya last night. You are the only reason I’m on this site, to begin with. Of course, I freaked out when I finally got a chance with the cute chick I’ve been eyeing up since day one.” His other hand reached out to outline your calf underneath his sheet and you shivered, stunned at his words and the touch. 

He pulled his hand back and hunched away from you once more. “It didn’t help that I knew what you were like in the flesh too. You had become more than just some random girl on cam. It became something’...different…”

You both sat in silence, the ambiguity of his words causing them to hang above you both signally an unanswered and unspoken question. You watched the toned muscles of his back tense and release, rolling underneath his tanned skin, unsure of how to or even if you were to respond.

The moment was broken as he began clicking again on his phone. After a few seconds, he stopped to scan the content before speaking once more, the playful tone back in his voice. “I’m not seein’ anything bashin’ you...just comments on how much they miss me, which, uhhuh, makes sense and all,” he chuckled raising a teasing slim brow at you, “considering I am **THE** Great Mammon.”

“That’s because it’s your profile’s comments you are looking at. They wouldn’t say rude things to you because they think **I** am the one holding you captive. Pull up mine.”

He huffed, slightly annoyed with the continued press of the issue while you both were in such an intimate state, but did as you said. It was clear the moment he saw the comments, the usual restless twitching of his body suddenly stilled. His thumb continued that steady soft ‘tap’ ‘tap’ against the screen as he scrolled searching for an end to the cruelty, though from your previous investigation you knew there would not be one for quite a while.

“I’m gonna punch em. I am gonna smack ‘em all till some sense is knocked into their heads! Beat ‘em up, down and all around-!”

“No!” you quickly squeaked as you saw the visage of his demon form flicker on and off of him, unable to control himself. It was shocking to you, given how well in control of his emotions he usually was. _Did seeing those derogatory comments directed towards you set him off that much?_

You shifted over to place a hand on his, holding it tight when he flinched at your touch. “That’s not necessary, or okay, and we both know that so let's take a second to breathe, alright? Breathe with me now-” His eyes flicked over towards yours as he watched you suck in air and hold it before doing a steady release. He joined in the second time, though shaky due to his agitated state, but the leathery wings and horns flicked back out of existence as he relaxed. 

“Okay.” you breathed out after the fifth repetition, “now that we're both at a reasonable temperament, let's discuss this.”

“They can’t be saying that typa thing without any justice. So I’m gonna send each and everyone a message about why they can't be messing with ya. **Nobody** gets away from treating the Great Mammon’s human like that.” Mammon stated with a firm nod, his tanned hand coming to grip yours tighter. You gulped at the ‘Mammon’s human’ part, quite liking the possessiveness in his voice before shaking your head back to reason.

“No no no, we can’t do things like that. I don’t know how you demons usually handle things but in the human realm, we tend to avoid assault as a means to settle things. We need to make a more appropriate and tasteful response.”

“Which would be?”

“You do a live stream about it. Saying how you are sorry for leaving unannounced but you needed to take some time off for your mental health. **Not,** ” you emphasized seeing him move to speak, “because you were in awe of my pussy power.”

“In awe is putting it strongly…” he started out but with an unamused look from you, he shut down that train of thought. “So I was in awe of ya _a little bit._ Sheesh, I really can’t get any leeway with ya, can I? Alright, alright I’ll do the video for you. But it’ll cost ya!” Mammon laughed, waggling a finger in your face to emphasize his point.

You raised a brow, face blank. “Considering how **you** were the one to create this mess for both of us, I don’t owe you anything. Even after this whole debacle is over, I will probably have to deal with some extremist fans of yours.”

Mammon’s finger and teasing smile dropped one more into a serious and almost concerned expression. He shifted to face you head-on and his hand shifted to interlace your fingers together. 

“Look- it’s not every day someone gets two apologizes in a day from me, but, uh…” he huffed eyes downcast to look at your joined touch. “...I’m sorry. I’ve been doing a shit job of protecting ya like I’m supposed to and that’s not very cool of me. So I’ll do better. But please,” his voice lilting with a pleading edge as he looked up to you, blue eyes shining, “know that what they’re saying isn’t true. You’re nice, above average-looking for a human, and your soul is almost as pretty as a freshly-shined piece of Grimm.”

A smile started to inch across your cheeks as you took him in, eyes pleading at you as he showed genuine care for you. “Was that you trying to compliment me, Mammon? You know, you could have just said you like me straight up.”

“Pffff-” he demon huffed, swatting at you as a red blush rose to his face. “As if I would like a roly-poly human like you! Don’t let it go to ya head!” 

You held back a snort and poked at his puffed-up cheeks. “Your words are very contradictory to each other. A normal girl would get confused by all the flip-flopping, with you confessing you joined the site for me one minute and then calling me a bug the next.”

“What makes you think I’m contradicting myself, hah?! Maybe I think roly-polies are cute or something!” Mammon shouted back in response, clearly offended, and a chuckle rolled from your lips due to the scrunched face he was making. 

“Well if that’s the case...you’re much kinkier than I thought.” Unable to resist the temptation to goad him further, you slinked over out of your spot to him, watching as his eyes widened. 

“You would probably like it if I just… crawled all over you, right?” You cooed, swinging your leg over his so you were straddling him to emphasize your point. The shirt that you wore rose slightly, baring your naked bottom to the chilly air of the room and Mammon’s wandering hands. His palms hesitantly settled on the globes of your ass after a second, and his eyes flicked over your figure above him.

“Fuck, MC- NGH!” he began but you shushed any nervous pleas with a light roll of your hips against him. 

“You know you make the cutest sounds? I think I like the view from up here too...the puny human topping the big bad demon. Let’s try that this time.”

“Topping?! This time?!” 

You leaned down into the column of his neck, hiding the smirk forming on your lips at the startled squeaks that had left his mouth. “Yeah...you want me to fuck you right now, right? I can show you how to leave someone speechless. Maybe you’ll do me better next time with some proper _instruction._ ” You nipped at the sensitive skin in front of you, enjoying the stuttering sound in his breathing at the action.

“OH MY isn't this a wonderful scene to walk in on!”

Asmodeus stood leaning against the pool table with a cheery smile, leaning a hip against the pool table across the room.

“Frick, Asmo!” you screeched, pushing off of Mammon’s bare chest as you scrambled to cover yourself with the sheet once more, the sensuality of the moment before lost. Mammon groaned at the loss of your warmth and helped you readjust yourself before turning to send a threatening scowl at his brother.

“The hell?! Why are ya in my room without permission. Ya didn’t even give a warning or anything!”

“Warn you? Please, then my inner voyeur would never get any action.” the blonde scoffed and defense before the teasing twinkle returned to his amber eyes. “So how was last night?” Did you guys _work_ things out? See where the other person was _cumming_ from?”

You gave the demon an unamused look and shook your head. “You came in here just to say that, didn’t you?

He perked up slightly, pushing off the pool table and producing a bag from behind his bag before tossing it over to you. It smacked against Mammon with a paper crunch and a “HAH!” from the man, Asmo looking unbothered by his lack of aim.

“OI! Whatta trying do-?!”

“If you don’t want people coming into your room during a rendezvous I would suggest locking your door, Mammon dear. Leaving it unlocked like that is practically an invitation to any curious souls.” Asmo scolded with a smile before turning his attention back to you. “Though it may be hard to believe, I interrupted your morning tussle for another reason. Simeon is waiting for you in your room, MC.”

Both you and the demon froze at the angel’s name and Mammon’s slight air of pained annoyance turned into something much more sinister.

“...and why is Simeon waiting for you in your room, MC?” he twisted to look you at you with slitted eyes, exuding the same energy he had the night before.

“I have no idea but it’s probably not anything bad…” you started, Mammon relaxing slightly, before quickly adding“...I should go and see what he wants though.”

“But-!”

“But no Mammon, he’s my friend and I should be able to go see him without you getting weirdly territorial over nothing. You have no right to be either.” you shot back before he could say anything else shutting the conversation down. You reach over to the bag pulling out a fresh pair of sweats and a small poof of pink gauze.

“Asmo what the _hell_ are these?!” you growled lifting the fabric to giving him an incriminating look, Mammon turning a furious bright red at the sight of the material.

“I had to grab something quickly,” Asmo said with an innocent shrug, not carrying about the repercussions that his actions might have.

“BUT they’re not even MINE!” you shouted back, instead choosing to take off Mammon’s shirt which you had been wearing up to this point and traded it for the clean top all the while you were underneath the sheets.

“Like I said I had to grab something quick. That doesn’t necessarily mean yours. By all means, if you would prefer what you wore last night go ahead.” he cooed back, fully knowing that your old panties were too dirtied for any reasonable person to wear. You gave him a quick sneer and quickly putting the offending object on, trying not to think about the past experiences this particular pair of panties had to endure with Asmo as their owner.

“MC we weren’t done talking yet. Can’t ya just ask Simeon to leave?” Mammon quickly asked turning his attention back to you as you hurried to put the rest of the clothing on. 

“Now now brother, there’s no need to get all clingy with MC.” Asmodeus chided from his spot, cringing as he stepped on a forgotten kernel of popcorn on the floor. “Perhaps you should put your priorities on something else like cleaning this...pigsty of a room.”

Mammon waved a threatening fist at his brother standing up from his seated position.“Clingy?! I ain’t clingy! And don’t go calling my room a pigsty! It’s just a lil disorganized, that’s all!”

“You and I clearly have differing opinions of what ‘disorganized’ means.”

You got up out of the bed, quickly brushing past Mammon in your new clothes. “Drop it you two I can’t stay to supervise your bickering. I need to get going but I’ll see you both later.”

You made your way to the door, only to be stopped by a quick hand on your shoulder.

“MC.”

You turned back at the plea, the desperation no longer hidden in Mammon’s voice, his azure-blue eyes pleading at you achingly. 

“Please.”

_Please don’t leave me._

“Don’t worry, I’ll come back later. Grab my clothes and stuff...it's just a quick conversation with a friend, nothing more.” you tried to reassure him to the best of your ability with your frazzled brain before shrugging out of his grip and exiting out the door.

The hallways were blessedly quiet as you scurried through them, not running into any of the other demons that lived there. You heard some commotion in the kitchen as you passed, probably from Beel scouring the pantry for a snack but snuck past before any connection could be made. With another turn of a corner, you made your way to your room, silently trying to calm your breathing before you gripped the doorknob. 

You opened the door to your room gingerly before peeking inside as if it contained a carnivorous lion and not a friendly angel. Simeon had made himself at home, his form sprawled out on your bed with his arms flung out, eyes peacefully closed, and face relaxed. _Did he fall asleep?_ If he was maybe you could clean yourself up and look less “freshly fucked” than you did now.

Closing the door behind you without noise as to not wake him, you sneakily made your way across the room to your bathroom, paying heed to your tread so it was silent the whole way. Releasing a breath of relief, you reached for the handle and-

“Late night last night?”

“AAHHH!!” you jumped at the voice that had whispered by your ear, whipping around to meet Simeon warm blue-green eyes looking down at you. A soft smile curled his lips upward, amused at your shocked reaction from him sneaking up on you. “What the HELL, Simeon?! How…?”

A chuckle pitched out of his chest as he put a gloved hand on his hip. “Oh _metukà shelì_ , I am an angel, remember? Humans have lowered senses compared to ours due to the fragility of your bodies. I could smell you the second you opened the door. So…” he trailed back around and raised a dark brow, ”late night?”

**_Smelled_ ** _you? If his senses are that heightened could he also smell Mammon on you?_ Releasing the bathroom’s door handle, you turned to face him fully. “Oh, uh, yeah. The brothers had a movie marathon in Mammon’s room. I fell asleep during it though so I just stayed there for the night. I guess it turned more into a sleepover, in the end.” 

“A sleepover with Mammon…” he trailed off, eyes looking down to study you. A familiar emotion darkened their twinkle as he pursed his lips knowingly before leaning back with a nod. Your heart skipped, his obvious awareness of what transpired between you and Mammon putting you on edge. “How fun that must have been.”

Even though he pressed no further, you felt nervous under the scrutinizing gaze of the angel, the ‘sweating like a sinner in church’ saying suddenly making much more sense to you. “Yeah. It was. I was told you wanted to talk to me about something?”

“Ah,” Simeon exclaimed and backed away to give you more space, a bit sheepish. His eyes flitted downward to look at the plushly carpeted floor rather than you. “I do… I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I realized my actions were not entirely appropriate and might have been shocking to you.”

You blinked at first, not understanding what exactly he was talking about. Then the memory of his mouth sinfully hot and wet against you tingled up the side of your neck, causing your face to flush red. “O-Oh. That...it’s fine. I get that those things happen sometimes. I’ll just forget about it!” You waved a hand dismissively but he stopped you with a silky hand winding around your wrist to hold you tight. You looked down at his grip, the move uncharacteristically aggressive for the angel, noting how foreign it felt compared to the hand that usually held you there. 

“No. Don’t.”

Your blood pulsed through your body quickly, heart hammering at the heated desire dancing in Simeon’s cyan eyes. At this moment you felt the difference in your strengths, the energy radiating from him almost tangible in the air.

“Make no mistake,” he stated, his voice a touch huskier than his usual chime as he took a step closer to you. “I do not regret what I did. If I had my way, we would have not been interrupted.” 

Your breath hitched slightly as his silk-cover thumb shifted to trace along the pulse point of your wrist. The gentle caress was small but held a heaviness that was ready to snap and break the cover of normalcy that shrouded the conversation between you two.

“However, I understand this is not the proper way to court a human these days,” Simeon whispered back, tone changing to its normal state though he made no move away from you. The thumb continued to tease along your sensitive flesh as he spoke, the tension in your body only riding higher. 

“I am...unaccustomed to human courting ceremonies these days. I am afraid I have never been much of an expert on the matter and have always needed someone to talk me through such things. Any advice you could give to me on the matter would be _greatly appreciated._ ”

Your fists clenched and you drew in a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. Then, in a measured tone you asked “Simeon...what are you asking for?”

His eyes narrowed.

“ _Duvshanit._ I ask for permission. To continue where we left off.”

Then, though you were blushing with your body shaking from adrenaline and anticipation, you smirked. You could tease just as well. “Maybe you could remind me exactly where that was?”

A syrupy sweet smile bloomed on his face as he took a step closer, his body brushing against yours. The hand not gripping your wrist came up to rest on your shoulder, pulling the fabric of your shirt away to trace a finger down your neck, across your collarbone, stopping only at the swell of your breast before letting the fabric snap back into place. Your eyes closed for a moment from the intensity of the soft gesture, the heat pooling in your cor burning hot. His gaze flicked back up to yours, pleased with your reaction.

“How about I do us a favor and skip forward to some new material, hmm?”

His lips were on yours within a second, fervent, and hungry, so wildly different that Simeon’s normal behavior that it stunned you. His silken hands came up to hold either side of your face pressing against you closer, harder as you came to, your arms coming to twist around his neck, allowing easy access to his fist your hands in his hair. Your lips part open, both of you spurred on by the others growing need for more, tongues caressing and rolling against each other in an intoxicating dance. His fingers dragged down your back, away from your face, pressing your bodies, closer, much closer before smoothly gripping your rear to hoist you up onto him. 

You let out a noise of shock from the sudden change, but Simeon swallows in quickly, leaving a mind-meltingly delicious kiss before easing you down onto your bed.

He broke away, finally allowing you both to breathe as he looked down at you smiling. You laid back, watching each other for a minute as you caught your breath.

“So you can kiss like that.” you panted and he released a soft laugh before moving to ease his multi-colored stole off. His eyes watched yours follow the movement as he neatly folded it before placing it on the bedside table. 

“I can. You seem surprised.”

“I am. It’s a lot of, um…” you trailed off continuing to watch the angel as he plucked his gloves off one finger at a time before they joined his stole. 

“A lot of…?” He questioned lightly. gesturing for you to continue as his focus shifted from himself to you. Simeon’s hands slid up the bed to your hips, slim fingers toying with the edge of your sweats as he hovered above you. You released a sigh, your focus shifting to his haunting eyes that glowed an ethereal blue-green. “Tell me what you are feeling, MC.”

“Passion. A lot of passion.”

“And why does my amount of passion shock you?” his fingers hooked underneath the waistband and pulled, drawing the fabric down your body to the floor below, both of your eyes watching the teasing action unfold. You take a shaky breath.

“It's the urgency of it that's so shocking.”

Simeon tilted his head as if he was considering this for a moment before humming in understanding. A wave of disappointment flooded through your being as he pushed off and away but before you voiced any concern he knelt to settle at the edge of your bed against your legs. Your eye grew owlishly wide and his fingers once again to your hip bones and tapped at the lacy undergarment Asmo had given you.

“This is very...different than what I have imagined you wearing.”

You choked at the angel’s words. “ _Imagined?!”_

Simeon’s gaze shifted back up to yours, a mischievous smirk playing on his swollen lips. It still amazed you that this devious man before you was also the sweet, almost radiantly kind angel that you had gotten to know over the past few weeks. The duality of Simeon was something that confused you but, at the same time, excited you to your core.

“Do you take me as nothing but a chaste angel?” He clicked his tongue at you disapprovingly before “I am disappointed to find out my intentions are not clear to you.”

Simeon’s fingers curled under the fabric once more, the gauzy material following the same path as your sweatpants. His hand smoothed up your legs in a caress, a warm pressure moving up your limbs as he eased your hesitant legs open. 

“Pay close attention, my darling MC, as I am about to tell you a very important truth. Angels are by no means immaculate beings just as demons are not purely creatures of destruction. During the olden days, we were forced to abide by those singular beliefs, not being allowed to release that inner part of us. After the Great Fall, these ideals became lax.”

Simeon leaned forward pressed a slow kiss against your thigh, enjoying the sight of your muscles jumping in a shocked response. His tongue against your skin which caused a stuttering breath to leave your lips. 

“As a preventative to stop another rebellion we have been allowed to indulge ourselves of these worldly pleasures, all within limits of course.”

His mouth followed the invisible trail along the inside of your thigh leaving soft kisses and nibbles gently as he neared his desired destination. His crystalline eyes locked with yours once more, illuminated a ghostly blue as he centered himself before you, nestling into position.

“But do not fret little lamb,” his words ghost over you, the chill of them heating you even more. “These limits will not stop me from doing all I desire to do with you.”

There was little hesitancy as his tongue laps against you the first time, licking one long stripe along your core, flicking up at the top against your clit. He repeats the motion more forcefully this time, drawing a long breathy sigh from your throat at the sinful filthiness the action seems to contain. 

Your pleased sound seemed to draw any bit of ambivalence left in his actions as Simeon’s hands gripped your hips and harshly yanked you closer, putting his mouth on you fully. Lewd sounds as your slickness and pleased moans filled the room as he ate you out, his tongue somehow finding all of your hot spots, a miracle only an angel could pull off.

It was hot and deliciously perfect, a choked breath ringing in the air as he wordlessly slipped a finger inside of you, pushing the digit into your soaked pussy with ease all the while maintaining his teasing tonguing of your clit, drawing lazy circles around it. Adding another finger, Simeon began to pump in and out of you, only pausing to curl them upward, hitting that familiar spot of pulsing pleasure hidden inside of you. You arched and wreathed at the touch, your hips unconsciously thrusting upwards against Simeon’s restraining hand in an attempt for more.

“Simeon… H-ah- I _need,_ ahh!” You panted out, barely able to release the words due to the ongoing attention, the tingling heat of upcoming release growing more with each flick of his tongue.

His mouth came off of you with a _pop!_ and he shifted back on his heels, drawing his finger out of you as well. You squirmed at the sudden loss and the fading heat of an orgasm, sitting up to complain only to stop at the sight. 

Your eyes widened as you took in his lips shining with your cum wrapping around his fingers to suck them clean. A pleased “mmm” left his throat as he popped them back out, his tongue darting out to give them one last lick for you to see.

A lazy smirk climbed to his face as he moved up to lay against your heated body, one hand propping up his head and the other more recently used one coming to rest on your mons.

Simeon’s breath is hot in your ear as he leaned forward, wet lips brushing your ear as he spoke.

“You want to cum? Do it yourself. It wouldn’t be fair to make me do all the work, now would it?”

Your eyes flash open wide with panic as you shift to look at him. “Excuse me?!”

“Was I not clear?” he whispered, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. “Let me rephrase it. Fuck yourself with my hand until you cum.”

You looked down at his hand on your body and then back up at him. He gave you an encouraging nod, and you moved your hands to grip his wrist. 

Guiding his hand you move it to run along your folds before taking three of his pliant, graceful fingers to pump inside of you. A slight tilt of the angle and the knuckle of his thumb brushes past your clit with each thrust, the combination quickly bringing you back to the cresting peak of your orgasm. Simeons lips fall to your neck to leave suckling kisses, eyes intently watching his hands movements.

“Simeon… Ahn ah, please harder...hgnh!” you attempt to signal out between your breathy moans and sighs, begging for more stimulation and thankfully he complies this time, his movement going faster than you could have guided and his thumb reaching the tightly circle your clit.

“Oh...you look stunning right now.” Simeon sighed, the breath cool against your overheated body. “Let me see you, darling. Release for me.”

And with a few more jerks of your hips against the matched thrusts of his hand, you did. Your legs spasmed shut as you clawed your hands into the sheets, a call of Simeon’s name leaving your lips. Your vision went spotty as the familiar fluttering of cunt deep within you ran its course, your body only relaxing as it ebbed away.

Simeon drew his fingers from you, licking them clean one more under your watchful gaze and he grinned giving you a soft kiss on your blushed cheek.

“That was beautiful, MC. Thank you for sharing that with me. I would greatly enjoy doing that again.”

You sat up slightly with a frown, giving him a confused look. “I’m glad you enjoyed it...but you didn’t get off.”

His clean hand came to soothe your hair gently, swiping the seat damped strands away from your face. “I received pleasure just from guiding you through your own. I am satisfied with what we did together.” His smile turned devious once more. “Besides I would prefer that if I ever have the opportunity to be with you fully we could do so in a space with no risk of interruption. I want to take time to properly cherish you.”

“Uhmmm...yeah. Cherish. Me. That’s cool.” you smile weakly, unsure of how to respond and Simeon released a laugh at your stammering. With one final pat on the head, he pushed off the bed, sitting up to wrap his silky white stole around him once more. You reached over and slid on the pink atrocity that was Asmo’s gift before Simeon spoke up again.

“Though I did enjoy the turn of events, I came here with a different agenda.” You motioned for him to continue as you grabbed you dirtied sweatpants and slid them on once more, not wanting to be bare. 

A sigh released from the angel and he flexed a now gloved hand. “I am interested in taking you out on a date. Perhaps this next Friday or Saturday. Possibly Sunday but I can’t say that it would be that much fun as I am required to be inactive for the Sabbath with it being the Lord’s day and all-”

You placed a hand on his thigh, startling him from the beginning of his rambling. “I would love to Simeon. Just let me quickly check my schedule and we can work it out.” You nodded over to your D.D.D. that had been abandoned sometime during the journey to your bed, not trusting your legs. “Could you please grab that for me?”

Simeon obliged, reaching for it and passing it back to you with an impressed look. “That’s a lot of notifications on there. You must be pretty popular.”

Your brows furrowed at his comment slightly confused as it was rare to get more than a couple of texts in an hour, especially since you hadn’t started a conversation with anyone yet that day. This confusion quickly faded into a state of alert when you saw **6 missed calls, 27 unopened messages** flashing on your screen from Asmodeus, Solomon, and, surprisingly, Belphie.

“Is everything okay?” you heard Simeon ask, a clear tone of concern in his voice. You nodded back to reassure him, though based on the specific senders you were unsure of what was awaiting you.

“I think so…”

You quickly tapped through the D.D.D., going to Solomon’s texts rather than Asmo’s as you knew you would get actual information rather than a flurry of emojis and mistyped messages in all caps.

  
  


**ModSOLO:** MC.

**ModSOLO:** MC call me back

**ModSOLO:** MC stop fucking Simeon there’s an emergency!!!

**ModSOLO:** A Mammergency

**ModSOLO:** Mammon did the lifestream. He shut down Paz’s channel saying he would only open it back up if his demands were met.

**ModSOLO:** You were one of his demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> metukà shelì= hebrew for sweetheart  
> duvshanit, or דובשנית = hebrew for honey, the term of endearment  
> ...so I might have a language kink F I T E ME ! !
> 
> BRAIN EMPTY ONLY SIMEONNNNNN!!!! Did you guys like it?!?!? Let me know your thoughts!!! I'll try to respond to comments because I really do appreciate them and I figured it would be a good idea since I was outed (cough cough I'm talking about you sadyoosung) 
> 
> Also if for some reason you aren't??? idk why you wouldn't be but go check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/beebeesquared) I scream and post updates on the fic there so make sure to check it out!!
> 
> See you all soon~


End file.
